


The castle on the hill.

by RobinYozu27



Category: TT - Twice (Music Video), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Good versus Evil, Mafia Game AU, everyone has secrets, jihyo is momo's mother, scooby doo where are you? - or actually scooby boo, squint for easter eggs, squint for hidden characters, tzuyu is literally an evil maknae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 44,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinYozu27/pseuds/RobinYozu27
Summary: The small quiet town village in Seoul harbors many secrets, the castle on the hill being the most secret of them all.What's inside the castle, no one knows. People who have ventured within those ancient walls find themselves either dead, or becoming a pawn for something else entirely. However on one fateful day, the unknown finally becomes unleashed.What's inside the castle you ask? Well dear reader, read on and find out. For each girl/woman there's a role to play..
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kang Daniel/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 20





	1. The chaos is all but beginning..

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's RobinYozu27 here with my first fan fic for Ao3! (My username is a special nod to another fic I have brewing but is not completed yet, were currently studying material for that so stay tuned!) Feel free to follow me on Twitter for updates on Ao3 things! (RobinYozu27) 
> 
> Before you begin, I should probably let you in a secret. You'll be seeing both sides of good vs evil (?) ;) Witness as our beloved sheriff will go through hell and back trying to figure out the perpetrators, all the while other people in the shadows are laughing at her misfortune! 
> 
> If you do not like swearing, smut or violence. Perhaps click away now. (Just saying!) Also, please forgive me for any mistakes heh but I was inspired to upload this finally!
> 
> Castle on the Hill was inspired by many hours playing both Red Dead Redemption 2 and Town of Salem. Put my love of Twice in the mix and you have this! Originally was a side work not intended for Ao3! 
> 
> Special thanks to @tonid00dles honestly she is literally a national treasure and deserves everything amazing in this world. Thank you for understanding my chaotic thoughts very late at night ;) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this introductory first chapter and please feel free to comment with your thoughts! (and updates will be uploaded weekly, if I can! :)

Our story begins on top of a hill overlooking a small cosy town in the South Korean region of Seoul. A large, desolate gothic looking castle was built on top of this hill and it was if the castle was menacingly watching the townspeople below.

Most of the town's citizens were too afraid to approach the hill and the residing castle. There was an abundance of plants covering the front entrance of the castle forbidding any travellers entering the castle walls. However, on this cold late morning, there was one who was willing to seek this wonder of architecture.

The town was small and had both a small fountain decorating the town centre along with a fire that was lit in a celebratory brazier, with details about the town and its history. Most townsfolk were tending to market stalls or standing on a wooden platform preaching about a new religion. The town was paved with cobblestone bricks with a moat at the entrance to the town.

It was then as soon as the town’s clock struck noon, A tall, slim hooded individual walked into the South Korean town, with their black boots gliding across the cobblestone. They began to observe the small but quaint stores available throughout the city, obviously looking for a specific detail. The stores were all close together and they consisted of a general store, barber shop, saloon, hotel and the Sheriff's office. They held a scroll in their right hand that had a red wax seal concealing the contents of the paper, the red wax had a unique insignia which seemed to glow between a dark blue and bright green colour.

They continued to walk forward, further into the town with some people beginning to mutter about the stranger.

“ _Who’s this one then? Have not seen them around these parts before._ A man whispered quietly to a woman who was sweeping next to him.

“ _Probably here on Sheriff business. She’s been having visitors all week, she has!”_ The woman replied, continuing to sweep the wooden porch they were both standing on.

“ _Ah well. They’re an outsider and I don’t like em”_ The man said once more in a harsh whisper.

The individual did not stop to reply to the townspeople and still proceeded forward through the town.

As they got closer to the edge of town, the scroll that they were holding began to hiss with a dark energy. Quickly they looked around to see if anyone was watching and unravelled the scroll with haste.

The unravelled scroll was blank, just a plain piece of parchment. They began to turn it over and see if there was anything hidden, but alas it was blank even on the other side. The person immediately started to panic and relentlessly tried desperately to see if even the slightest detail had changed.

A hand was placed on the individual's shoulder to which they jumped back in fright, dropping the scroll.

“ _You lost there, stranger?”_ A feminine voice said looking at the hooded individual catching a glimpse of their short blonde hair.

The individual got up from the cobbled streets, brushed themselves off and shook their head.

The voice who had spoken to the individual was of course the town’s sheriff, dressed in a beige blouse with her name and badge on display. In her holster was a silver revolver and a medium sized knife, her jeans looked well-worn along with her boots that could be heard from a mile away as they clicked against the brick. The woman had beautiful red hair and her brown eyes were glazed over possibly from fatigue.

“Look. Each to their own, but you seem to be spooking the townsfolk' with yer' getup. I’m not much of an outsider woman myself so just watch yourself down here, and I'd highly suggest you stay away from the hill up there. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” The Sheriff warned sounding stern.

“Here. You dropped this.”

The individual swiped the scroll out of the Sheriff’s hands and began to take off away from her.

“ _Jeez. Nobody knows how to say thank you around here. Everybody grown up without a mother it seems,.”_ The Sheriff muttered as she watched the individual walked off.

Getting closer to the hill, the scroll again began to glow with a dark energy. Lightning and thunder cracked as they finally caught sight of the castle. Winds began to get stronger and more powerful as they approached a moss-covered staircase leading to the top of the hill. They pushed themselves up the staircase until they reached the top. The castle was dark yet ancient in architecture and the gargoyles seemed to watch the individual as the approached the overgrowth of greenery covering the entrance.

Immediately the scroll rose into the air and unleashed a torrent of light towards the greenery, which started to disperse the fauna thus allowing the individual to knock on the two large double doors. These featured two intimidating dragon faces that had two large brass rings hanging from their noses.

The individual pulled both rings and then let go creating a large noise. After a few seconds it was like nothing had happened, but then the double doors slowly creaked open and suddenly something pulled the figure inside and slammed shut once again.

They were thrown into an entryway that seemed to light up gothic torches that were affixed to the wall.

A small, short feminine figure with brown long hair stood next to the entrance door and helped the hooded individual get up.

“ _Good day to you. Sir? Madam?”_

 _“If you please. Follow me, they are waiting.”_ The small figure said as they led the way down the barren, dark and echoing hallway.

The small figure led the hooded individual through a series of beautifully decorated rooms until they came to the main hall. Two women were sitting on two gem covered thrones, one embellished with sapphire and the other with emeralds.

The tall woman on the sapphire throne was wearing a lacy black dress and black stiletto heels, her hair was a dark purple, groomed and looked incredibly soft. The woman who sat on the emerald wore a long black dress with both a mint malevolent neck piece and black heeled stilettos. She had radiant blonde hair which glowed even though there was only a small amount of light in the castle.

They both watched the figures enter the main hall and inspected them as they reached the two.

The blonde woman was holding a pocket watch in her hand and it ticked over to the next minute.

“ ** _You,_** are **_late.”_** She hissed breaking the stopwatch in her hands.

The woman in the sapphire throne looked at the woman and smiled playfully.

“Should we throw them in the pit?” she asked, looking at the hooded individual.

“Mm. Tempting, but no. They are here for the interview.” The woman replied sighing.

“Chaeyoung. Please get this person a chair.”

“Of course, unnie right away.” The small, short figure responded as they began to quickly get a chair for the guest.

The woman named Chaeyoung was dressed in a black tailcoat and was wearing white butler gloves and black dress shoes. She was clearly quite young, and incredibly fast. She got a chair that was leaning against the castle walls and propped it down behind the hooded individual.

“Here you are.” She said giving a weak smile.

The hooded individual sat down on the chair and put their legs together waiting for a response from the two women in front of them.

“First of all. You will not be needing this anymore. The woman on the sapphire throne exclaimed as she waved her hand making the cloak that the individual was wearing dematerialise into thin air revealing a tall, woman with short blonde hair and a scar that started at the top of her forehead and went underneath her eye. She wore a black leather jacket , a white tattered shirt, black jeans and black leather boots.

The blonde woman conjured up a scroll and feather pen and then studied the woman sitting in front of them.

“We have seen you before! You’re the blonde that muttered our names in the forest, you offered us that terrified woman and of course you are here for our little interview.” The blonde exclaimed as it was almost if a lightbulb had appeared above her head.

“What’s your name, ma’am?”

“Yoo Jeongyeon.” The figure muttered.

The woman began writing and continued to study the woman.

“And why are you here Yoo?”

“I was offered to come here.”

“Did you now, why was that for exactly?”

“You wanted to me to meet.. for something-” Jeongyeon shot the purple haired woman a look of nervousness and trailed off, as in return the purple woman just aimed a glare back in her direction.

“Ah yes, you do not need to continue your sentence. Tzuyu, this is the woman I was talking about! *Ahem* Any family Yoo?” The blonde continued, sounding slightly excited as the purple haired woman rolled her eyes but gave a small smile.

“Only my girlfriend Im Nayeon. But I do not want her to know about this. May I stay here when I am needed in the castle?”

The tall woman interjected on the sapphire throne just before the blonde woman on the emerald could speak.

“If you are hired for whatever it is we want you to do, it is a possibility. However, depending on how well you perform will dictate where in the castle you reside. Do I make myself clear?” The woman interrupted sounding incredibly stern.

“Also, when you shall be joining us for our annual game of mafia, no one shall know that you are working alongside us.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The tall purple haired woman nodded and beckoned for her partner to resume.

“You’ve had experience in dirty work before?”

Jeongyeon nodded her head in agreement.

“Yes, I was a rogue. I have one wish to ask of if I may, can I be paid in glamour?”

Both women paused and looked at each other. The purple haired woman raising an eyebrow at Jeongyeon’s request. 

“Glamour does not come cheap Yoo. Though, it is something we deal with for young Chaeyoung here. Why do **_you_** require it?”

“My personal stores have become low, you see. How I can withstand hard hitting damage and deal it, is because of this.”

Jeongyeon took out a small circular vial from her belt containing a lime green liquid and hesitantly drank from it.

Once she had consumed the liquid, her torso and lower body changed from flesh and bone to one that was wooden and hard.

Chaeyoung and the two women sitting in front of her gasped as they saw what Jeongyeon really was.

“It was a curse when I was younger, I accidently made fun of a druid’s prized apple tree. In return, they turned my torso and lower body into a solid wooden oak. Though I discovered after a few years it was extraordinarily strong, many people sought for me because of my strength. One day I was found out and shunned by a village, being called a witch myself. That was not the case.”

The women nodded and grinned at each other with the blonde now taking her opportunity to speak.

“We can supply you with glamour, **_if_** you are willing to do some tasks first in order to get it.” She said delicately but sounding somber.

As Jeongyeon had no choice, she nodded slowly.

“ **Wait**.” The blonde haired quietly asked, eying her with intrigue.

“ _How did you hear about us? I know I first met you in the forest but how did that encounter even happen?”_ She hissed, as the purpled haired woman quickly turned her head to look at the blonde concerned.

Jeongyeon gulped and proceeded to explain.

“There was a woman who talked about a mythical legend of two women who lived in a large castle in the small town of Seoul.”

***

_**A few days ago**_

_“Ah. Another busy day in Busan, ugh.”_

Many carriages were travelling along the roads of Busan, with many civilians selling street food like jokbal, rice cakes and kimchi pancakes. The smells of the delicious foods filled the air and many people crowded around them, wanting to purchase a bite to eat.

“ _Get your fresh jokbal here!”_

_“Fried teokkboki, just the right amount of sweet and spicy!”_

As she was walking through the visibly crowded street, there was a voice that perked her interest. One that sounded panicked and scared, Jeongyeon pulled her jacket’s hood up as she began to stand against a lantern post while blending in with the people walking past.

“ _Listen to me, they are real. The rumours are true! There are vampires in Seoul and I have seen them.”_

_“Vampires? oh, come on. Really?”_

_“Yes, do not dismiss me on this one! I am being serious. While I was teaching there, the sheriff of that town said for me to not say anything otherwise my life will be in danger!”_

_“Pfft, as if vampires are real. Next thing you’ll tell me is that killer bunnies are real next.”_

_“Yaaah! You gotta believe me on this, Chou Tzuyu and Myoi Mina apparently never leave this castle. They are absolutely drop dead gorgeous. Apparently, they came out only one day to celebrate the town’s anniversary, however once people heard they were supernatural they were shunned! I must admit however, one of them looks terribly similar to someone who went missing years ago. Crazy right?”_

As the woman said the two names the Busan air went both incredibly still and there was a cold chill that occupied the air. Jeongyeon stopped for a moment and her eyes widened in confusion.

It was a nice summer day, why all of a sudden had it gone cold?

“Excuse me, Miss Yoo?” A voice called, jogging up to her on the street.

_“Strange, I should be inconspicuous. How come they have noticed me?”_

On second glance, it seemed it was the town’s courier. Dressed in tattered robes and worn fabric shoes. If it was anyone who was able to see her, it definitely would be them.

"A letter for you! Well, better be off. Plenty of deliveries to make, farewell.” The courier exclaimed as they vanished as soon as they gave Jeongyeon the letter.

She smiled once she glanced at the handiwork. The wax seal was a bright blue and sealed with a love heart, there was only one person who this would be from.

“ _Dear Jeongie._

_How are you getting on in Busan? If you are wondering, I do not miss you, but please could you visit sometime soon. My house misses your presence and how you clean it with absolute precision._

_Ugh. I cannot believe I am writing this next sentence._

_Okay **fine** , I miss you. The marvellous and amazing Doctor Im Nayeon admits she misses her girlfriend, Yoo Jeongyeon. Happy? I bet you are smiling that smug smile that you do when you are right._

_Please hurry up and come to Seoul, I am getting tired of the men of this town asking me if I am single, ME OUT OF ALL PEOPLE?? CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? Also, Jihyo and Sana are driving me crazy with the number of visits they have made to me lately. Another murder happened this week, it is like they are happening almost every day!_

_I love you. See you soon.”_

_Love from, the amazing and marvellous Im Nayeon._

_P.S stop grinning like a mad girl._

_P.P.S. Can you bring me some good coffee beans please. You make the best coffees._

As Nayeon had foretold in the letter, Jeongyeon was indeed smiling like a mad woman. She folded the letter back up and placed it back in the envelope popping it into her leather jacket.

It was rare for Nayeon to admit that she missed Jeongyeon, but her flair for the dramatics was never excluded. She was always dramatic, even over the smallest thing.

“ _YAH! Jeongyeon. The latest Gyucci watch!? How did you even get this?”_

Jeongyeon just winked in reply.

“ _Jeongiiiiiiiieeeee!”_

Jeongyeon’s thoughts were quickly brought back to the present as from the corner of her eye she saw the same courier making a return to her location, however this time they were not here for Jeongyeon but rather the woman who was talking about Mina and Tzuyu earlier.

_“Got a letter for you. Not sure who from, just said they were a friend of yours.”_

As the courier passed over the letter to the woman and once again disappeared into the crowds. The woman looked visibly puzzled as she skimmed through the letter, her face turning white as she reached the end of the page.

“ _I am sorry. I need to go, I’ve said too much. I am going to die. Listen to me Ann-ri , if you do not hear from me tomorrow know that it was them. Heed my warning and make sure you keep this knowledge with you. Do not go to Seoul.”_ The woman said quietly as she began to rush away from her friend and into the crowd.

“ _What the heck was that about. Aish, she’ll be fine.”_

Jeongyeon brushed off the final comment from the woman’s friend and began to track the woman who received the haunting letter from the mysterious source. She saw the woman’s brunette hair moving in the wind as she was running through the crowd and away into the distance.

She started to break off into a sprint past many of the crowd, and away from the city’s main central business district and towards some banks of sand, spotting her target jogging across a bridge overlooking a beach below.

They both ran over the bridge and passed the beach below them, running into a small forest just a short kilometer away. Jeongyeon’s stamina was beginning to weaken, as she felt a small stitch beginning to make its presence known in her right torso. Breathing heavily but in the vicinity of the woman, she leant up against a tree to regain some of her energy.

The woman heard Jeongyeon panting heavily and instantly whipped around, stumbling on a small stone on the forest’s lush overgrown ground.

“Eh?! S-stay back, I know how to fight if I need too! You’re with them, aren’t you?” The woman yelped, hesitating on her words.

Jeongyeon grinned playfully and removed her hood that was connected to her leather jacket, stepping forwards towards her.

“No. I am not with them, but I am interested as to why you are so afraid of the names Chou Tzuyu and Myoi Mina.

The woman squeaked with horror as the environment went still and cold once more.

“ ** _Are you insane?_** You are going to get us both killed!”

There was a very loud violent growl from a distance as the woman’s face remained white in colour.

“ _Oh_ _shit_ , shit. That must be them, their names have been said twice in the last twenty minutes!” The woman said as she started crying.

Jeongyeon took another step forward and slapped the woman in the face.

“ _Ow!_ ”

Before Jeongyeon could reply, a hooded figure sitting on top of an angry wolf appeared in front of them their amber eyes glowing and baring their teeth.

The two of them was silent as they saw that the overgrown grass behind them was completely flattened, meaning that they rushed to get here.

The hooded figure patted the ginger fur of the wolf’s head and hopped off onto the ground, beckoning for them to sit. As the wolf sat obediently, their golden eyes were carefully watching the two women in front of them.

The hooded figure was dressed in a black cloak, to the point where their clothing was hidden underneath.

“ _Who mentioned us..”_

_“Twice.”_

A petite feminine voice began quietly.

The woman looked incredibly worried and held onto Jeongyeon for protection, which she shook off violently, glaring at her as she stepped forward to approach the hooded figure.

“This woman was talking about the two women named Tzuyu and Mina. So I decided to follow her, to find out more. Yes, I said their names also. But I mean no malice.”

The hooded figure was quiet and Jeongyeon felt their hidden eyes burning through her skull.

“ _I sense truth. You are not afraid of us?”_

 _“ **No.**_ I am not afraid.”  
  


They turned from looking directly from Jeongyeon, changing their focus to the woman who was standing behind her in fear.

“ ** _You_** _. Why did you speak of us?”_

 _“_ M-e? U-h. Well, I was speaking about how you two are incredible and famed, nothing of the supernatural sort, no not-“

 ** _“LIAR. You have spread gossip about us.”_** The hooded figure interrupted, their yelling creating a shockwave of air sending both women’s’ hair flying back into the wind.

The figure’s hood also flew back revealing their face. Luckily as the sun was not directly over the forest, they were able to be in the light.

They had long blonde hair, skin white as chalk, their eyes were a dark crimson and she had multiple moles on her face, one on the bridge of her nose, one right above her lip, another on the bottom of her mouth and on the upper top of her forehead.

She scowled angrily at the woman next to Jeongyeon and two petite fangs were visible.

**

The monster inside of Mina beckoned for her continue to embrace the darkness that was calling her name. As she watched both women one short brunette women wearing glasses was eying her in total fear while the other short haired blonde was completely unfazed to the situation unfolding in front of her.

“ _Please._ Let me deal with this pest here, then we shall talk.” Mina hissed as she unsheathed a steel sword from her back and held it in front of her, waving it around slowly watching the word “ _Mitzu”_ that was engraved into it glow a mint green.

She raised her hand in a specific motion and made a swift motion once to the left, once to the right and then finally towards the sky.

Before the terrified woman could even move, her feet were stuck in place as vines began to raise from the forest floor and restrict her.

The short haired woman watched on intrigue as Mina stepped forward towards the woman and protruded her fangs, raising the sword towards her neck.

“ _Wait_! Please do not kill me, we can talk just like you are going to talk to the other girl here!” She screamed, trying to escape the bind of the vines.

“ _Oh, but where’s the fun in that?_ ”

“No, no, n-“

The steel sword moved quickly as the blade skimmed across the woman’s throat making a large gash, sending blood pooling down her torso and onto the ground, staining both the vines and leaves on the floor a dark burgundy.

The scent from the woman’s blood was overwhelming and the monster within Mina threw the sword onto the ground violently as the sword’s hilt plunged into the grass, like a knife being staked on a chopping board. She slowly approached the girl as her face creased, her eyes were now completely a hungry dark maroon, her nails became razor sharp and her beautiful fangs were fully visible as she lunged towards the woman’s neck, where she instantly plunged her fully projected fangs into her lacerated jugular and began to politely drink. The short haired woman turned her back away from the blonde woman to give her some privacy.

After a while once the woman was completely drained, she picked up the woman’s limp body and lobbed it further into the forest, clearing her throat to make it known that she was finished. She leant down and picked up the withdrawn steel sword from the grass, licking the reminder of the blood off the blade and giving a gummy smile to the short haired blonde in front of her. After her thirst was sated, her vampiric features hid themselves once more and Mina returned looking like a normal human being.

“You can turn around now you know, I am finished.” Mina quietly chuckled, sheathing her steel sword on her back.

The short haired blonde turned around, looking impressed but slightly fearful.

“So a vampire? Wow, I cannot say I have seen one of your kind before. “

“Ah? How about werewolves?”

The blonde shook her head as if to say no.

“Well, my friend. There is a first time for everything. This young wolf here is Chaeyoung. ” Mina explained, pointing to the ginger wolf with golden eyes.

The wolf barked as if to say hello and wagged their tail happily.

“A vampire with a werewolf? That is slightly strange, is it not true that you are supposed to hate one another?”

“No. We took young Chae in as an orphan. She was abandoned by her clan.” Mina said, walking around Jeongyeon, investigating her.

Chaeyoung whimpered sadly but then barked again as if something was troubling her.

“Hmm. I suppose you are right baby beast; we must go.”

“Formal introductions can be done later; I must be going you see. However, you should come and meet my partner, take this. I think you will be perfect for us. You’ll need it if you want to find us.” Mina said softly handing the short haired blonde a scroll with both a mint and dark blue wax seal.

Mina hopped on the large ginger wolf in front of her, put her hood over her head and waved farewell to the short haired blonde girl.

“See you in Seoul.” She said, riding away back on the pathway they had used before.

The short blonde-haired girl looked at the scroll with intrigue and smiled mischievously like she had a plan.

As Jeongyeon finalised her story, she looked at both women in front of her carefully.

“May I?” She asked, silently asking the question that filled the room with plenty of tension.

Both women on the thrones in front of her nodded.

“So, I assume that you the purple haired woman is Tzuyu and Mina you are the blonde and if I say your names I do not die right?” Jeongyeon asked, slowly eying both women as both of their eyes flashed golden for a moment.

“Yes. You are correct, you will not die if you say our names. It is just an urban myth, however we will know who has said our names and it will awaken a deep bloodlust inside us both. As I have royal blood, it is a special ability that royal vampires can have, it allows us to track our prey easier. As I was the one who turned Mina, she has that ability also.” Tzuyu explained, keeping her cold expression as she did.

Jeongyeon nodded in understanding and smiled sheepishly.   


“We would like to be our henchwoman Yoo. However, you were late. So, on this occasion you will be sent to an undisclosed location for a few hours.”

Jeongyeon kicked the chair away from her and immediately stood up.

“You’ll take me where?”

Mina instantly stood up and pulled the large steel sword that was hidden along with the other silver sword on her back and thrust it towards Jeongyeon’s neck. Slightly drawing blood from her neck in the process, making both women in front of her lean forward with interest. The word “ _Mitzu”_ hissed within the steel, projecting the same mint green aura as before, like it was if they were hungry for another victim.

“Now, now pretty lady. Sit. You will not be harmed, just away from civilisation and consumables for a few hours. Unless you want to be tonight’s dinner, I suggest you take a seat.” The woman said as she giggled evilly.

“But you can’t do this! I’ve only just got here, I travelled across the land for you both!”

 ** _“Oh dear.”_** Chaeyoung muttered as she stood next to both thrones, it was if she knew what was going to happen next.

Mina remained standing and did not remove the sword from Jeongyeon’s neck.

Tzuyu also stood up and walked next to the woman, using her finger to swipe the blood from the small cut on where Mina had pushed the sword.

Tzuyu put her bloodied finger in her mouth and smiled menacingly, exposing her fangs.

Your blood is delicious Yoo. Like a bitter coffee, with wood notes and a hint of honey.” Tzuyu sighed in visible pleasure.

Mina gave a small envious scoff and frowned at the taller girl.

“Tzuuuuu, may I try?” Mina complained, still frowning.

Tzuyu slowly nodded, noting the envy in her face and gave her a mischievous smile.

Mina placed the steel sword back into her holster beside the silver sword and like Tzuyu, used her finger to take the blood from the small cut on Jeongyeon’s neck.

Tzuyu watched as Mina put her bloodied finger in her mouth, sampling the blood that was just so highly praised. She bit her lip in retaliation and took a large deep breath, stretching her shoulders and giving a small gummy smile that also showed her small petite fangs.

“M-more. I need more, that is delicious.” Mina breathed, not taking her eyes away from Jeongyeon.

Tzuyu raised an eyebrow and gently pushed Mina back away from Jeongyeon.

“You want more do you?” Tzuyu asked, looking at Mina with darkened eyes as Mina gave a hesitant nod.

“Just you wait my love.”

Mina watched as Tzuyu placed her mouth on the small cut and began to drink slowly taking a small amount of blood from Jeongyeon.

“ _Nayeon_ , please-“Jeongyeon moaned as her eyes began to roll to the back of her head, enjoying every moment.

Tzuyu quickly broke away from Jeongyeon’s neck with a small amount of blood still lingering in her mouth, turning to Mina who was still pouting. Before Mina could complain, Tzuyu leaned forward and took Mina in her arms, placing her blood-stained lips on her bare lips, beginning to share a passionate embrace, that lingered for a moment.

Jeongyeon quickly turned away for a moment to give the women some space, but not before she collapsed onto to her knees, with Chaeyoung instantly rushing over with a red cushion.

“This happens all the time, do not worry about it.” Chaeyoung muttered, giving a small wink as she placed the cushion under Jeongyeon’s knees and put a hand on her shoulder.

“ _I’ll get you a bandage later for your cut, don’t stress.”_

_“Will I turn?” Jeongyeon whispered, sounding afraid._

_“No. She didn’t pierce you with her fangs, only drank from you. Two different things unnie.” Chaeyoung smiled._

“ ** _Tzuyu_**!” Mina loudly moaned breaking Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung’s conversation, coming away to breathe for a moment as both vampires’ eyes were a deep dark red obviously feeling the bloodlust from Jeongyeon’s blood. 

Mina leaned in once more and lifted Tzuyu’s thigh as their lips crashed into each other’s once more. Tzuyu gave an arduous moan, clearly wanting more.

“Excuse me unnies, are we finished?” Chaeyoung asked softly, disturbing the scene that was going on.

Mina gave Tzuyu a final yet teasing bloodied kiss on the cheek, licking the remnants of viscera from her cheek, beginning to walk back to her throne and sitting down once more.

Tzuyu looked aghast as Mina came away from her and placed herself back on her seat. Breathing heavily, she quickly regained her composure and remained standing however she stood next to Mina, giving her a wink.

“ _We’re continuing later sweetheart. Chaeyoung managed to hunt down an older man who was close to death.”_

 _“_ Ooh! A vintage, how exciting. I haven’t had a vintage drop in quite some time!” Mina replied giving a small smile.

Jeongyeon sluggishly scooted around to face both women and found that both of their lips were bloodied, and their eyes were an insanely dark red, their fangs were on full display. She felt herself gulp as an involuntarily reaction, and butterflies began to flutter in her stomach as a lingering sign of fear.

“Do you greet all your guests with a special blood tasting? I feel like I am the main attraction at a winery tour?” Jeongyeon weakly chuckled as she tried to break the thick tension in the room, looking up at both women as she was knelt comfortably on top of the fluffy cushion.

Both Tzuyu and Mina’s friendly expression immediately vanished and both of them had cold expressions plastered on their face, with Jeongyeon unable to tell whatever they were feeling.

Chaeyoung quietly facepalmed as she stood behind Jeongyeon, knowing that that was an instant mistake.

“When you are personally tasted by the Queen, consider yourself lucky **_Yoo_**.” Tzuyu hissed, her dark maroon eyes, unmoving as she glared at the girl with such intensity, you would have thought Jeongyeon was about to be set on fire.

Tzuyu shook Jeongyeon’s comment off and continued to speak.

“You’re lucky Jeongyeon that we are in a good mood otherwise, Minari here wouldn’t hesitate to take your head off and I do not joke when I say that she would.” Tzuyu coolly exclaimed placing her hands-on Mina’s exposed shoulders.

She looked over her shoulders and Mina gave Tzuyu a cheeky smile and it was as if she knew what she was about to say. 

“ ** _Darling_**. Put her in the pit.” Mina coldly announced giving a small evil chuckle.

“ ** _With pleasure._** ” Tzuyu replied clapping her hands.

“Chaeyoung. Pull the lever.”

“Yes, Tzuyu.”

“What is in the pit?” Jeongyeon asked now expressing her visible panic.

“Ladies, what is the pit?”

Chaeyoung walked over to a small compartment hidden in the wall and there was a small lever sticking out of the bricks. She pulled it down firmly and, in an instant, the floor beneath Jeongyeon crumpled and she fell down into the hole, the pillow floating down with her.

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAT ISSSS THE PIIIIIIIIIT!” She screamed as she continued to fall and eventually the three consisting of Chaeyoung, Mina and Tzuyu heard a thud as Jeongyeon reached the bottom.

“ _Uh. I_ _cannot see, is dark and cold. I smell... is that? Pocari sweat?”_

There was the sound of Jeongyeon coughing profusely and then came another thud.

“Unnies, Is Ms Yoo going to be alright?” asked looking down into the darkness.

They both looked at each other once again and back at Chaeyoung.

“Yeah. Give it a few hours. She just needs to learn some respect. That is all. But Chaeyoung? Please get us the vintage that Tzuyu mentioned earlier.” Mina said looking at Chaeyoung.

“Yes unnie, right away.”

Again, Chaeyoung darted off and soon returned holding a dusty bottle of red liquid which then was poured into two glasses.

“You think the Sheriff will come up here?” Tzuyu asked Mina as she winked.

“Possibly. Let her come, I think it’s time we have a little fun with that one.” Mina replied giving her a smile once more and beckoning for her to clink her glass with her own.

“Don’t you have to go to the tavern tonight Chae? The town will get suspicious otherwise, they cannot miss out on the infamous baby beast!” Tzuyu exclaimed, giving a quiet chuckle.

“Yes Tzu. However, if you need me, I will upstairs resting for now.” Chaeyoung replied, turning on her heel towards the grand staircase of the castle.

In the middle of the staircase sitting on a wall was a painted family portrait of Chaeyoung, Mina and Tzuyu, it was one that she always had admired as Tzuyu and Mina had cared for the baby beast ever since she was young.

***

_Back in the winter time a long time ago..._

“ _What’s your name child, why on earth are you out in the snow alone?” The tall woman angrily demanded._

_“Yoda. She’s only a child, don’t speak to her like that.” The shorter blonde woman muttered quietly, softly hitting the taller woman._

_Chaeyoung looked at both woman for a moment and hesitated, a tear falling from her eye._

_“See? You’ve made her cry, nice going-“_

_Both women stopped their imminent argument, as the brunette girl began to speak._

_“My name... is Son Chaeyoung-“Chaeyoung quietly said as she began to sob._

_“We are not going to hurt you little one, do not cry. What happened?” The blonde asked as she knelt down on the snowy forest floor, shooting a glare to the tall woman next to her._

_The long-haired blonde was unnaturally beautiful, and she gave a gummy smile that radiated warmth immediately._

_“I-I, I was abandoned by my clan, they considered me too short to be a real wolf and told me I would never be taller.” Chaeyoung explained as her sobs got increasingly louder._

_“YOU WERE ABANDONED BY YOUR CLAN!?” The tall woman shouted angrily, quickly turning around to face away from both the blonde and the small brunette-haired girl, as the tall woman’s teeth began to elongate due to her anger, though in her rage she created a shockwave that made everyone’s hair fly in the wind including the fauna and trees among them._

_The tall woman looked around furiously as she tried to spot any life around them, still facing away. As her appearance had changed into one where her eyes were now glowing red and her facial features had become creased._

_“How dare they abandon you!” She quietly muttered, pacing back and forth as the blonde took the small brunette-haired girl in her arms and gave her a hug._

_“Come with us, we’ll take you in. Yoda here has always had a love for dogs, plus we are kind of like you.” The blonde said, still smiling as she stood up and extended a hand to her._

_Chaeyoung accepted the hand and stood up, once she did. Tears flowed from her face and onto the ground below as she fell into the blonde’s arms and resumed to hug her tight._

_“Yoda, are you okay?”_

_“ **No**_ **.** _You two go home, I am too angry right now. I’ll find them.” The tall woman hissed as she immediately ran off into the forest._

_“ **Tzuyu** , wait! -“The blonde shouted, and then sighed, looking at the young girl who’s eyes were red and cheeks puffy._

_Thunder and lightning began to crack loudly as rain and snow fell from the sky and onto the dense snow below._

_“Come on baby beast, we are your family now. Let us go home into the warmth.” The blonde responded as she held Chaeyoung’s hand tight as they began to walk together away into the heavily falling snow._

_The tall woman on the other hand was seething with animalistic ferocity as she continued to run through the forest trying to find any sign of anyone nearby._

_The rain, thunder and lightning got both louder and heavier against the towering trees as the woman continued to search, taking a long sigh her facial features softened however an cold glare remained._

_Soon enough, there was a large rock formation that had an open entrance leading into a cave. A warm glow of light was radiating from it to which she raised an eyebrow in interest as she came to an immediate halt. There was the small sound of people talking inside and she began to make her way into the dingy and dimly lit entrance. As the people inside were talking, she practically glided over the stone floor of the cave, her dark cloak trailing behind her ominously._

_Walking inside cave the, she took notice of how there were many stalagmites on the roof of the cave, and true to many tour guides that explored the caves previously explaining the history of them, they were incredibly sharp. She saw that a campfire was acting as the light source of the area as most the cave was pitch black apart from the fire. It was lit in the centre of the cave, with several people sitting beside it trying to shield themselves from the bitter cold. The weather making its presence known by the condensation coming from the people’s mouths._

_The sound of dripping water echoed around the cave, constantly bouncing around the walls. As she softly approached the campfire, the people did not notice her black cloaked figure or her two crimson eyes watching them as there was a woman sobbing loudly by the fire._

_“Oh, will you shut up? We had to let go of her, she was going to grow up useless!” A man’s voice grumbled._

_“Yes, I suppose you are right. It is just sad you know? She might be killed out there!” The woman continued whilst she cried._

_“We made the right decision. After all, she might even find a clan who will accept her shortness!”_

_“ **Hahahaha** , no they certainly will not! Who is going to accept a short wolf? Snow white and the seven dwarfs?” Another man exclaimed laughing loudly. _

_Within the tall woman, something clicked violently, and she walked forward revealing her presence._

_“ **Eh** , who are you?”_

_The woman’s presence gained the attention of everyone crouching by the campfire and they were all silent._

_She dropped her black hood to reveal her long dark purple hair, she waved her hand and on the top of her head was a dark blue crown emblazoned with sapphires. As her hood had dropped just off her shoulder, you could see a glint of a golden bow hidden underneath her cloak. However, in this moment she was not about to use her archery skills.._

_The main gentleman who had spoken before became white in the face and fell to his knees on the floor._

_“ **Your Majesty**... why are you here?” _

_At once, everyone in the cave joined the man on the floor and kneeled to the woman in front of them._

_“ **Hmm**. Would you look at that, it seems there are some obedient dogs left in the world.”_

_She walked forward in front of the first man, grasping his chin and tilting it upwards looking him in the eye._

_“I do not suppose any of you are familiar with the name Son Chaeyoung? I should advise if any of you lie to me, I can assure you your head will be impaled on one of those stalagmites on the ceiling.” She began, giving a cold smile as she finished her sentence._

_“Yes, Your Majesty. She was apart of our clan, but she was let go.”_

_“ **Why**?.” _

_There was a short hesitation from everyone in the cave, and the tension in the atmosphere was so high, it could be cut with a knife._

_Instantly, the tall woman’s nails went dangerously sharp and she lifted the man in front of her into the air by the throat, the man squirming and looking extremely fearful._

_“ **I ASKED A QUESTION. WHY DID YOU LET SON CHAEYOUNG GO?.** ”_

_Many of the individuals in the cave got up and growled violently, threatening the tall woman. She hissed loudly back, and her beautiful facial features morphed into a vampiric scowl, with her nails sharping and her fangs protruding, she tightened her grip on the man making him gasp for breath._

_“W-We let her go- because-“ The man spluttered as he tried to desperately breathe._

_“ **BECAUSE**?”_

_“ **Don’t say it**!” A voice shouted sounding concerned. _

_“The tall woman looked at the man in his eyes and before long he was completely under her spell dreaming of running through the forest as a wolf completely carefree._

_“ **Awoooooo**!” The man thought, completely in a trance. _

_“We let her go because she was too short to be running alongside us.” The man droned sounding intensely monotone._

_“ **Hmph**. Pathetic, just because the girl is too short you decided she could not run with you? Oh well, she has us now.” The tall woman smiled as she immediately took the man’s head between her hands and snapped his neck. _

_Her vampiric features remained as she threw the man’s body against the wall which rag dolled onto the floor._

**_“NOOOOOO!”_ ** _The woman who was sobbing from earlier, screamed and tears ran down her face._

_In the blink of an eye, all the people who her sitting around the fire were now in their wolf forms violently growling at the tall woman._

**_“ I am your Queen_ ** _! You dishonoured the treaty and now you all shall die. Just like your leader here.” The tall woman angrily hissed as she also growled at the wolves now baring her fangs._

_The tall woman used a little of her strength and jumped up to the ceiling taking one of the stalagmites from the roof and came back down ready to fight._

_One of the wolves lunged at her and she moved right avoiding the attack, as they missed, she stabbed the wolf in the neck and threw them at the wall similar to how she did earlier, the wolf whimpering as they hit the wall and fell to the floor continuing to be affected by the impaled stalagmite, suddenly unmoving as they drifted into death._

_Three wolves left and she attacked them with ease._

_Another wolf tried to bite her, and she retaliated by biting them back, the werewolf blood only making her stronger she punched the wolf sending them flying back._

_The last remaining wolves surrounded her and both lunged at her, biting her arms._

_She gave a loud growl but headbutted the one on her left arm and then swung them to the one on the right, she used her nails to make a large cut in both wolves and then she jumped up again to the ceiling breaking off another stalagmite._

_When she came back down as the two wolves were down for the count, she grabbed both wolves with ease and spiked their heads on the considerably big stalagmite, killing them instantly._

_She breathed heavily as all the wolves were taken care of, proudly smirking she got up and composed herself._

_“We’ll be a better family than you’ll ever be to Chaeyoung. You’ll see.”_

_Walking over to the man who did not have time to shift, he looked at her with utmost fear and began to stumble back from her, struggling to move away in time. The woman licked her lips with delight as she watched the man begin to cry and continue to clamber_ _away from her._

_“_ **No** _, please. I will do anything Your Highness. Please have mercy!” He shouted, tears running down his face._

_As the man was finally pinned up against the stone wall, with no where else to go. He gulped hard as the woman gave him an unforgiving, yet icy grin._

_“You know, my partner and I weren’t successful in our hunt tonight. I wonder, is the rumour true that your clan is one of the most delectable to snack on?” She teased, her red eyes narrowing._

_The man did not answer and instead continued to sob quietly, muttering something about a female god._

_“ **Please. God Jihyo, please forgive me**.” _

_“Hahaha? Begging to a God? God Jihyo no less, she cannot help you now. For the only thing you will be experiencing now is death by the Queen’s hand!” The woman yelled, cackling a soft laugh._

_She did not hesitate and grabbed the man’s arm, which he tried to avoid her hand however his reflexes failed due to his overwhelming anxiety. She extended her fangs and immediately bit into his wrist, tasting the blood that was gossiped about amongst the vampire V-lives broadcasted through the two women’s infamous crystal ball._

_“_ **AUUGH** _” He forcefully screamed in agony, breathing heavily as he tried to resist the pain from the woman’s bite._

_The woman continued to drink for a moment, and had to pull herself away, giving a loud gasp of pleasure as she stopped drinking._

_“My my, what they say is true. Your blood is like a refreshing lemonade on a hot summer’s day.”_

_He continued to pant heavily as there was not too much time before he shifted into his wolf form, his arm was heavily bleeding from the woman’s bite and her bloodlust was at full throttle, there was no calming her down now._

**_“Uh uh, uh!_ ** _There shall be none of that.”_

_Finally, she lifted the man by his neck and violently sunk her fangs into his jugular drinking the rest of his blood while he fell deeper and deeper into the woman’s dreamlike trance._

**_“God,Jihyo..”_ ** _He muttered as he went increasingly pale, and eventually lost all colour in his face._

_The woman threw the drained man to the floor and took a handkerchief from her cloak’s pocket elegantly wiping her face, however not before she took a finger to her lip and tasted the last drop of the man, smiling as she did._

_“Aaah. Delicious.”_

_Before she left, she took out a few glass vials from her pocket once more and was sure to fill up many glass vials with the werewolves’ blood to take home to her beloved partner._

_As her cloak was visibly stained with blood, she popped her hood over herself and began to head back towards Seoul which was covered in a blanket of snow, a small trail of werewolf blood dripping behind her from her cloak’s cape._

_By the time she reached Seoul, she entered the castle doors with a dramatic push of the double doors and sauntered into the main hall where the blonde immediately raced up to her concerned._

_“Tzuyu, what took you so long?”_

_Tzuyu dropped her cloak and grabbed the blonde lifting her up and passionately kissing her._

_She let out a soft moan as she tasted the werewolf blood, but then looked anxious as she saw Tzuyu all bloodied._

_“ **You** -“_

_“They deserved it. We are her family now.”_

_“If they deserved it, then I suppose we can take the baby beast in.”_

_Tzuyu leant in again and kissed her again as the thunder and lightning continued outside._

_Chaeyoung woke up from her nap that she took once she returned with the elegant blonde woman. She heard the large double doors open and watched from one of the white and gold trim sofas as the tall woman returned a while after the blonde woman brought her to the large castle. She did not notice that a soft white blanket was placed over her while she slept, likely draped over her from the tall woman’s blonde companion._

_When the black cloak fell from the woman, she knew that whatever happened out there could not have been good, but now she had two guardians who genuinely cared for her._

_When the tall woman stopped kissing the blonde, she saw Chaeyoung peek from the blanket on the sofa, her eyes wide in shock as she saw the blood on the woman’s clothing._

_“Do not be afraid baby beast. You are apart of this family now, no one is going to hurt you I promise.” The tall woman exclaimed, opening her arms for a hug._

_Chaeyoung hopped up from the sofa with the large fluffy blanket trailing behind her and ran over to the tall woman and her blonde partner hugging both of them tight, quietly crying as she did._

Chaeyoung smiled as she remembered the memory that came with the framed portrait, she went up to her beautifully quaint room at the end of the stone hallway and rested for a few hours.

“ ** _CHAE!!! We have some guests.”_** Tzuyu’s voice boomed from downstairs...


	2. Eh? Scooby Boo, where are you!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. 
> 
> As they say, 'Temptation sweet as honey, I know it's too late..'
> 
> One mistake is all it takes for two individuals to find themselves in a spot of trouble, one more than the other.. (Or perhaps both on depending how you feel.) 
> 
> Okay, so trouble in paradise.. however, on the flipside. Say hello to our beloved sheriff and her merry band of misfits! 
> 
> *keep your eye out for easter eggs ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> It's RobinYozu27 back with another update. How are you? Staying safe and hydrated I hope?
> 
> Did you enjoy Chapter 1? For updates and other general Ao3 things you may follow me on Twitter! @RobinYozu27 
> 
> Thank you for everyone who read chapter one, I am incredibly humbled and very grateful. I hope you enjoy this chaotic journey! <3 
> 
> So you finally encountered Mina and Tzuyu, aren't they the scariest? (Sorry Resident Evil Village, we've got the hottest and tallest vampire around and her name is Chou Tzuyu. ;) ) And that cheeky Jeongyeon.. I wonder what's going to happen when Nayeon finds out that she's secretly with the enemy.. 
> 
> Poor Chaeyoung. That werewolf clan definitely got what they deserved, she's the best baby beast around! 
> 
> Welcome to Chapter Two, here you shall meet some familiar faces and witness another yet harrowing story.. 
> 
> Are you ready?

The day soon quickly turned to the evening and the town was buzzing with excitement. For it was All Hallows Eve, orange and black decorations were strewn across town with both adults and children dressed in costumes.

Many residents of the town gave the children treats as they exclaimed the phrase “Trick or treat!” However, some adults were made victim to some older children’s tricks such as getting egg thrown on their houses or rolls of toilet paper launched on the roof. A group of older children in werewolf, lake monster, vampire and zombie costumes rode their bicycles looking to create chaos.

“Hey, hey Lisa! I stole a bottle of vodka from my mother’s liquor cabinet, how’s about we drink it?” A girl said as she made a skid on her bike approaching the group.

“Aw yes Momo! we knew you’d come through girl!” The group cheered as Momo dressed as a werewolf brought over the bottle of vodka.

“Looking good Vladdie, going for the typical vampire are we Dahyun?” Lisa teased as she laughed at her friend.

“Hey now, just because I got the last vampire costume and you got swamp thing no need to be salty!”

“We all know why you got the vampire costume Dahyun. You want to impress the sheriff Jihyo Park.” The girl who was wearing the zombie costume said as she snickered.

“Oh, shut up Jisoo. That is not true girl, that’s Momo’s mother you’re talking about.”

“Besides, I got eyes on that assistant sheriff Sana Minatozaki. She’s beautiful."

The girls all laughed and opened the vodka bottle passing it around.

“Yo, shit. Momo this is expensive stuff. Your mum’s going to kill you once she finds it is gone. “Lisa exclaimed lifting her swamp monster mask up.

“It’s all good girl. She’s out solving so many cases she wouldn’t even realise.” Momo said as she went quiet.

“Anyway. Which house do we want to aim for tonight?” Dahyun interjected as she patted Momo on the shoulder.

They were all quiet for a few minutes as all of them looked at each other with slight concern.

“How about that castle on the edge of town, that could be a good laugh right?” Jisoo announced smiling at the group.

“But no one has been to come out of there, isn’t it abandoned?” Dahyun asked sounding alarmed.

“Oh, come on! A bit of liquid courage in us, fucking bring it on!” Lisa blurted out.

“Okay. Fine, let us do this. Though one sight of anything we run.” Dahyun exclaimed sounding frustrated.

They all got on their bicycles and began to ride through town to where people were dancing and cheering.

The girls continued through town until they reached the moss-covered stone staircase and it was there where they parked their bikes and made their way upwards towards the castle.

There was an eerie howl as they ascended the staircase.

“Girls...”

“ _ **Girls**_!...”

“ _ **Hey!**_ ” Dahyun shouted as she stopped suddenly.

“I get the feeling we’re being watched.”

“Don’t be fucking stupid, who could be watching us? Everyone’s in town getting drunk.” Lisa said angrily.

They continued forward up the stairs and the air became still and cold. Animals were growling as they approached the top of the stairs and it was then that they had reached the castle.

“Look at this piece of shit. Honestly, who would want to live in here?” Momo slurred as she took a sip of the vodka.

Most of the foliage that was covering the entrance before was now gone and the entryway was clear.

Suddenly, from the door came a cute feminine giggle.

“Woah!?, that sounded like a girl!” Jisoo exclaimed walking closer to the door.

 _“Jisoo...”_ A voice uttered from inside the building.

“Wait, Jisoo don’t!” Dahyun warned holding her back.

“But the girl! She knows my name!” She replied struggling to get out of Dahyun’s grip.

“Girls cut it out. Let us throw some eggs on this house and get outta here.” Momo muttered quietly as she took some eggs out from her backpack.

Both Momo and Lisa began to throw eggs on the windows and cobbled brick of the castle, and they began to disappear around to the other side of the castle, however Dahyun was too busy holding Jisoo back.

“ _Jisoo... help me, I need you.”_ The voice whispered again.

“I’m coming, girl!” Jisoo yelled as she broke out of Dahyun’s grip and burst through the front doors.

“Oh _shit_!” Dahyun shouted, running after Jisoo.

“ _ **JISOO**_!” Dahyun yelled as she frantically ran into the castle.

As Dahyun entered the castle doors both doors slammed shut.

A few moments later, Momo and Lisa had come back around to the front of the castle and proceeded to continue throwing eggs at the window.

“Gimme somma that vodka Lisa. You’ll drink it all!”

“Sorrey- girl, here *hic! *." Lisa garbled as she hiccupped.

“Wait a minute. Lisa, where’s Jisoo and Dahyun?. Momo asked, trying not to lose her balance.

“I dunno, haven’t seen em’ have we got any eggs left?” Lisa replied stumbling.

“Yeah, a couple. Let’s throw em! We missed a spot...”

***

“ _ **JISOO!”**_ Dahyun yelled as she ran through the entrance hall calling frantically for Jisoo.

“God Jihyo _, what the fuck_.” Dahyun muttered to herself as she entered the main hall of the castle. The room was spacious, and her costumed shoes made a small, muffled thump as she walked around admiring the architecture. There were paintings on the wall of a couple, two women standing together, seducing each other.

“Oh, fuck. _No, no,_ ** _NO! FUCK,_** _**JISOO!”**_ Dahyun screamed as she studied the painting, suddenly realising and remembering what her parents told her as a young girl.

“ _Mother, father. What is in the castle on top of the hill?”_

_“Oh, Dahyun. You must never under any circumstance go into that castle. There are rumours of a couple who murder whoever go into those walls. Anyone who goes in there never comes out.”_

_“Do I make myself clear?”_

_“Yes father. I will never go into that castle.”_

Dahyun choked remembering the words her father gave her and hit her forehead with her hand.

She continued to run through the castle, exploring the rooms trying to find her friend.

“ _ **JISOO, JISOO!?”**_ She continued to scream as her voice reverberated around the castle’s dense cobbled walls.

 _“_ _Jisoo…jisoo…”_

She came back to the main hall and collapsed onto her knees and started to softly sob in fear.

“ _Dahyun... is that you?”_ A voice droned from behind her.

There was a slight pained giggle and Dahyun slowly turned to see what was requested.

“ _Jisoo...”_ Dahyun whispered as her eyes widened in terror.

“Hello Dahyun.” Jisoo giggled as she was fixated on Dahyun.

Looking behind Jisoo stood a transparent woman with no eyes and her mouth was agape. She had blood on her dress and stared back at Jisoo with Dahyun trying to make sense of what she was looking at.

Jisoo’s eyes were rolled back to the back of her head and she had a wide grin glued on her face. Blood was on her zombie costume and on her face, due to a large gash beginning from her forehead to her chin. Her skin was a pale white, and her costume was ripped revealing yet another large laceration with blood slowly dripping from her wound to the floor. As if her costume had become real.

She began to walk forward towards Dahyun to which she immediately started to clamber backwards away from Jisoo.

“ _ **NO, NO PLEASE.”**_ Dahyun screamed cowering with her hands in front of her eyes.

Suddenly there was slow clapping from an area of the hall and Jisoo stopped in her tracks.

“ _So gallant.”_ Two feminine voices echoed in Dahyun’s mind.

_“So heroic”_

_So bold_.” The voices continued echoing.

The voices stopped and instead it transformed into a shrill evil cackle.

It was then, they revealed themselves. Both the blonde-haired woman in the long black dress and the tall purple haired woman in a lacy sleeved black dress, with a golden crown on the top her head, which was emblazoned with sapphires.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” The blonde softly purred as she looked at the woman next to her.

“Young women who want to deface our humble abode! One of them has been taken care of but this one, this one is interesting.” The tall woman said studying Dahyun, while her eyes darkened in colour.

“Ooh darling, what are you thinking? Should we eat her?” The blonde woman responded giving a sinister giggle.

“No, we had a young woman just recently. I’m not in the mood for youth.”

Dahyun’s face drained of colour as now, all three Jisoo, and the two women were standing in front of her.

“Y-you two, you’re real!? The stories... I-isn’t it true, if you say your names, you die?” Dahyun stammered struggling with her words.

“ _Argh! What are your names again!?”_ She whispered to herself, frantically speaking aloud.

Immediately there was raucous evil laughter from both the women.

“Oh, listen to her. Poor woman, I am afraid the rumours are false. Isn’t that right Chou Tzuyu?” The woman asked as she smiled at Dahyun.

“Indeed, Myoui Mina. The rumours as we have just proved are false.” Tzuyu replied shooting a wink back in her direction.

“Y-you two are monsters! What are you going to do to me?” Dahyun bellowed as she began to stand up.

“Hold your tongue dear girl! Calling us monsters when you barge in here and try to rescue your precious friend here. she’s ours now, well actually she belongs to Jessi now!” Tzuyu motioned towards the spectral girl who clearly was reveling in the attention.

“Dressed as a vampire no less, the disrespect!” Mina gasped painfully.

“B-but wait! I didn’t mean to cause any harm! I warned the girls to stay away, I didn’t throw eggs either! I knew what the consequences would be and now we are here.” Dahyun continued to sob.

Tzuyu walked around Dahyun and watched her carefully.

“Hmm. Dressed as a vampire, you would not be much use as one. You would probably reveal yourself to your family over the first day. A thrall? You wouldn’t be much use of one either, plus we have too many of those.”

“You're the one who is a monster Kim Dahyun, bullying the weak and defenceless with your other friends. For what? To satisfy your libido, Pathetic.” Tzuyu continued, as Mina watched on admiring the way she spoke.

She waved her hand in a specific motion and immediately through a blue mist came a dark elongated staff with a small golden Labrador ornament curled up on the end of it. The dog growled with pleasure and its royal blue eyes glowed, Tzuyu had appropriately named her staff Minjoong.

Mina gasped with satisfaction and clapped excitedly.

“Oh dear. Someone is in for some trouble! She exclaimed grinning wickedly.

Along with the small dog ornament, Tzuyu’s eyes glowed a bright blue and she raised it into the air.

“No, you Dahyun are going to be cursed as a werewolf! That way you will be our little messenger in the night-time, and you can inform me and my beautiful partner here all the little happenings in that small town of yours. However, whenever you get called to us, you will and must return. If you refuse? You can say goodbye to Sana Minatozaki and your lovely family. If you get found out as a werewolf by your little town? Well, have fun being burned to death on a stake!” Tzuyu shouted now activating the magic in her staff.

 _“_ No, no, NO! Please, just kill me. Please.” Dahyun exclaimed as she began weep loudly.

“Cry for me all you want wolf girl! Because howling is exactly what you’ll be doing soon enough!” Tzuyu hissed as she held her staff in mid-air.

“ _Cursed by a dog’s bite, your only friend will be the moonlight. Was then a wolf in sheep’s clothing, now you will be the town’s loathing! Say goodbye to your peers and drinking beer, your meals now consist of deer and fear! Bone stronger than diamond, the forest is your throne. Did I mention you will have a taste for blood, but hey? At least you'll still be looking like a stud! Find your dark side deep within, your evil is about to begin, release the wolf inside. Kim Dahyun it’s time to hide, show us your true side!!”_ She roared as immediately after she had finished her sentence, she violently placed her staff down creating a blue shockwave of magic.

Almost immediately the blue shockwave hit the room, making Mina’s hair wave violently in the air along with Tzuyu’s black dress. The blue magic began to affect Dahyun and her whole body began to change. However, there was fizzle and rather than becoming a wolf, another animal came into view.

Her nose became longer until it became a small, cute nose, her ears became pointed, hairier and smaller in size, her teeth became small and bunny like, her mouth minimizing in width and her hands and feet changing into fluffy small paws. Her torso and lower body got increasingly smaller until it matched the size of a small rabbit. Her eyes changed from a soft brown to a bright red colour that seemed to glow violently.

As the transformation was taking place, there was continuous pained moans coming from Dahyun, but finally when a small bunny was present in her place, she gave a soft squeak in her animal form as the transformation was done.

In front of Jisoo, Tzuyu and Mina was a bunny hopping around the room.

“ _ **Tzuyu**_. What happened? _A bunny!? I thought she was supposed to be a wolf!_ ” Mina quietly exclaimed as she recoiled in shock. Nonetheless, she gave her a playful kiss on the cheek.

“I suppose for the first time in years my magic has gotten confused! This will have to do for now, a bunny with a touch of bloodlust. Interesting, I wonder why? ” Tzuyu replied, giving a slight frown as she continued to admire her creation.

The bunny looked up at Tzuyu with such speed, it took both Tzuyu and Mina by surprise causing Mina to draw her silver sword. Even though Dahyun was small, she was still an imposing threat.

“Hungry are we girl? _Don’t even think about it.”_ She hissed as she took a step forward towards Dahyun.

She whimpered painfully and began to recoil in affliction due to the silver.

All the while as this was happening, Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon stood behind a door hidden from both Tzuyu and Mina’s view.

“We have a small bunny now?, haha! She is just like Nabongs!” Jeongyeon whispered to Chaeyoung excitedly.

“Yeah, Yoo! It certainly seems like that.” Chaeyoung replied sighing.

“Hey. Please, call me Jeongyeon.”

“Okay, can I call you Jeong?”

“Sure, kid.” Jeongyeon replied, ruffling Chaeyoung’s hair.

Instantly, Dahyun smelt both their presence and hopped towards the door where they were hidden.

_**“**_ **Dahyun** _ **, NO!”**_ Mina screamed as her eyes shone a bright red and the runes on her sword violently lit up.

Dahyun sprang vigorously through the wooden door and lunged onto Jeongyeon.

Both Tzuyu and Mina ran over to the door, Mina clutching her silver sword.

As they approached the door and entered. Chaeyoung was unharmed and rather she was laughing as watched a scene unfold. There were playful whimpers as Jeongyeon was wrestling with Dahyun in her bunny form.

“Bunny!” She shouted, giving a hearty laugh.

“Ah, yes. Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung. This is Dahyun, our new pet. Treat her nicely now! Tzuyu announced smiling.

Once Tzuyu had mentioned Chaeyoung’s name, Dahyun stopped and glared at Chaeyoung, and Jeongyeon hissing as she quickly bound away behind an armchair.

“Wait. You mean Kim Dahyun? “Chaeyoung asked watching the bunny’s ears that were just visible from over the chair.

“Yes, why?”

Chaeyoung made her way over to where Dahyun was hiding and went to pick her up, with Dahyun muttering as if to decline being picked up.

“You can trust me Tofu! I could not tell you I was with these two, they are my family! I did not want to put them in danger, I am sorry. But bro, this is going to be awesome, we can adventure in the forest together!” Chaeyoung exclaimed as she held the bunny Dahyun in her arms, Dahyun scowling at her as she did.

“I’ll tell you about the forest part later though..”

“Would you like to be fed now Dahyun?” Mina asked as the bunny was now contempt in Chaeyoung’s arms.

This got the bunny’s attention immediately and she squeaked with pleasure.

“I think I’ve had enough craziness for one day. I’ll see you all later?” Jeongyeon exclaimed as she waved and exited the room.

“Well? What are we waiting for?” Chaeyoung said as she led the way to the dungeons underneath the castle. Mina and Tzuyu followed both Chaeyoung and Dahyun until they came to a cell at the end of the dungeon.

It was dark and the moon was visible through the jail cell bars, surprisingly it was clean for a dungeon aside from a couple of blood stains on the floor.

They came to the end of the dungeon and it was there, chained to the wall was one of the townspeople. A man who was visibly wounded and unconscious.

“ _ **Mr Chen, WAKE UP!”**_ Mina yelled as she slapped him on the face.

“ _ **HEUGH!?”**_ He shouted becoming awake at once.

“There you are Dahyun. Dinner time!” She smiled as she undid the man’s chains, she rubbed her hands and began to walk away along with Tzuyu alongside her.

“ _A bunny?...? hahaha, you are kidding right? What’s a small little harmless bunny going to do-_ The man laughed as he doubled over with loud laughter.

Dahyun in her bunny form, hopped over to the man and revealed her large sharp teeth as her eyes glowed a violent red.

“ _Wait.. what?! How can a bunny be so menacing!- Ahh!”_

“Enjoy!” She laughed as the sounds of the man’s screams of pain began to echo around the dungeon.

Both Tzuyu and Mina exited the dungeon to a balcony overlooking the rough waves below. The moon was over the water and they shared a passionate sinister kiss under the pale moonlight.

Mina stopped for a moment and looked at Tzuyu seductively, her delicate porcelain skin and red eyes glowing in delight.

“ Even though young Dahyun became a rabbit instead of a wolf, this is still the best night ever.” She whispered before bursting out into evil laughter.

She winked at her and nodded, leaning forward to kiss Tzuyu. 

“I couldn’t agree more, Minari.” She replied, leaning in to continue the kiss. Tzuyu placed her tongue in Mina’s mouth, inciting a small pleasurable moan from her. A few fleeting moments past and they stopped, romantically staring at each other as they did.

“You know. I do not think we are finished yet. She said, looking over the ocean. 

“How so? The girl and her friend are now ours for the taking!” Tzuyu replied sounding slightly confused.

“How about we gift Dahyun with another little welcoming present?” She responded, her eyes darkening as she looked at her.

“ _ **Oh,**_ you’re talking about the bite of bloodlust aren’t you...” She asked sounding intrigued.

She gave a wicked playful giggle and turned to look at the ocean once more, however she gripped the railing with great strength and gasped with discomfort.

It was not before long that Tzuyu gave a breath of pain either.

“ _You know what that means, Darling. It’s dinner time.”_ Tzuyu exclaimed as she breathed heavily.

_“It’s time to give Dahyun_ _her gift...”_ Mina replied instantly running off at an immense speed towards the dungeons to find Dahyun.

Tzuyu followed quickly behind her and as they entered, Dahyun had devoured the townsman and left a puddle of blood on the floor.

She gave a friendly squeak as they approached, but when she saw both Mina and Tzuyu’s intense crimson eyes she gave a fearful whimper.

“ _Surely by now Dahyun_ _, you know what we are...”_ Mina asked in a small but hostile voice as both women bared their white, sharp fangs.

Dahyun looked down and continued to whimper fearfully.

“ _Are you ready Mina?”_ Tzuyu inquired as she took out Minjoong from a cloud of blue smoke.

Mina nodded and prepared herself.

She raised Minjoong, which again activated the Labrador’s blue glowing eyes, along with her own changing from a dark red into a bright blue, ignoring her blood lust of her own.

_“A gift this is, from us to you. We hope you'll enjoy it that part is true, A violent bloodlust will consume you at times not eternal, only during when you are nocturnal!”_ Tzuyu continued to announce placing Minjoong down hard onto the floor, once more.

Mina floated forward towards the small delicate rabbit and extended her fangs, sinking them deep into Dahyun’s neck.

Dahyun gave a small yelp, but then after a few seconds seemed to be mesmerised as she scratched her ear with her small paw.

It was not until she began to drain Dahyun of colour that Tzuyu became concerned.

“ _Mina_.”

“ _ **Minari**_ **,** that is enough!” Tzuyu hissed as she pulled Mina from Dahyun, inciting a small growl from the bunny.

Mina gave a satisfied sigh of relief and then pulled Tzuyu towards her for a passionate kiss on the lips. She immediately tasted the rabbit blood and pulled Mina closer, with Mina responding with a gasp of pleasure. Tzuyu cheekily licked the remainder of blood off Mina’s lips and shot her a playful wink.

It was then she hesitated, and her eyes become a dark red, her fingernails began to sharpen, and her face began to crease, she began to feel the rabbit blood the increasing the current blood-lust she felt.

It started to overwhelm her, and it was then Tzuyu's gaze was fixed on Dahyun as the bunny started to hop slowly up against the wall and was whimpering in fear. She gave a small violent hiss until Mina put her hand on Tzuyu’s shoulder.

“ _ **Tzu.**_ _Don’t. You’ll have plenty of time for that later remember?”_ Mina said, as her voice sounded far away.

Tzuyu grimaced as she quickly came out of the trance that the bloodlust had created. Her face becoming back to normal, her nails at a safe length and finally her eyes at a neutral light red.

“ _Fine_. But I get to eat my way. Dahyun’s little friend here has given me an idea.”

“How about a final parting gift for our messenger?”

Dahyun looked up from the wall and slowly came closer towards the two women.

“In our little crystal ball, we see that you have a knack for dancing like an eagle. Is this true?” Mina asked putting her hand underneath Dahyun’s chin and raising her head up.

Dahyun gave a small growl and quickly looked away from Mina and Tzuyu sparking interest between the two.

“So, it is true.” Mina snickered as she beckoned for Tzuyu.

Tzuyu waved her hand over Minjoong once more and thrust the blue light towards Dahyun.

Before long, there was a flash of light and rather than a bunny in front of them. There was a brown eagle.

“Why not have eyes on both the ground and sky? This way it will make it easier for you to come back to us if people start to get suspicious.” Mina exclaimed.

Dahyun hopped around in her eagle form and squawked approvingly. Once more there was a flash of light and Dahyun was back to her human form in her vampire costume. However, her brown eyes were now a golden amber.

“As your bloodlust has been satisfied for tonight you will not need to be fed. We will have food for you, but not all the time. That will be up to you to fulfil. Also, do not worry. Even though Mina bit you, you will not turn into a vampire, that’s already been taken care of in your bunny form.” Tzuyu explained.

“What is my task ladies?” Dahyun asked nodding as she listened to Tzuyu’s instruction and then looked between Mina and Tzuyu.

“The game begins now, report back to us the following evening with your findings. If anyone is getting suspicious of us or if you hear anything that we should know. Live your life as normal, you will know when you are being summoned.” Mina responded quietly as she was grinning.

Tzuyu pulled the sleeve of Dahyun’s costume up and raised her staff to Dahyun’s forearm which she let out a small gasp of pain as the word “ **Mitzu”** was burned into her skin. It blended in with her pale complexion, making it hard to spot at just a sudden glance.

“Whenever you see that glow either a royal blue or a mint green, you must come back to us immediately.”

Dahyun nodded in understanding as she proceeded to walk back towards the double doors located at the entrance of the castle.

She took a deep breath and pushed on the large wooden double doors and they opened easily as if they were made of clouds.

Once Dahyun exited, the doors went back to being locked tight. The brass dragon knockers seemed to give out a release of smoke from their nostrils as they immediately became inanimate once more.

Momo was pacing back and forth and Lisa was sitting on the top step admiring the town below.

“Dahyun! What the fuck, where have you been! Where’s Jisoo?” Momo asked quickly running over to her, with Lisa hopping up and stumbling over to join her.

Dahyun started to put on her best acting skills and looked immediately sad.

“I don’t know! I got lost in there, it was like a maze. I think Jisoo is still in there I’m not sure!” Dahyun cried looking at both Momo and Lisa.

“Sheeeit, Dubu you were right, we should never have come up here. *hic* Momo said as she hiccupped, clearly a little tipsy.

Before any of them could make a move.

The double doors of the castle whipped open again to reveal a feminine figure in a zombie costume.

“Wait, Jisoo? You are alive! -“Dahyun shouted as she promptly fainted.

***

…

“ _Tofu_. _.”_

There was a deep sigh, and an impatient tapping of someone’s feet

_“Kim Dahyun.”_

_“Hey, wake up!”_

Instantly, Dayhun shot up from where she was lying and gave a small violent growl as her eyes flashed a bright amber, startling the person standing next to her.

The person beside her placed a large hand on her chest as she was gently placed back down onto where she was laying.

“ _Woah, woah._ Take it easy Dahyun, it is just me. Your friendly neighbourhood doctor, Doctor Im Nayeon!” The feminine voice of the doctor rang out as she gave a toothy smile showing her bunny teeth.

The doctor had short brunette hair and was wearing a white doctors coat.

Dahyun groaned and she felt an immense pain from her entire body as she slowly sat up with both a headache and nausea violently making their presence known.

“ _Ugh._ What happened...?” She asked as she looked blankly at Nayeon.

“You fainted outside of that big castle! Nice contacts by the way, I have never seen ones that change colour before!” Nayeon told her eying her suspiciously, she came close to Dahyun’s face so she could say her next words quietly.

“ _Dahyun. You did not go into that castle, did you?”_ Nayeon whispered into her ear sending a chill down Dahyun’s spine.

Dahyun looked at Nayeon with a bewildered expression, faking that she was deeply offended.

“No! Of course not. Why would I go in there when I know of the consequences? My family already told me what would happen if I did!” She lied quickly standing up and brushing her vampire costume off trying to balance herself as she did.

Before Nayeon could say anything else to Dahyun, there was a knock twice at the doctor’s door.

“Come in!” Nayeon shouted to the person at the door.

A short haired blonde figure popped her head into the door, grinning wildly.

“ _Jeongie_! Oh my god, did you just arrive here in town?” Nayeon asked as Dahyun’s eyes widened in shock, quickly grabbing onto the bed that she was just lying on to not faint again.

“ _What_ the-“Dahyun spoke as she looked at Jeongyeon in surprise.

Nayeon then looked at Dahyun and then back at Jeongyeon, realising they have not met before quickly introducing them both.

“Oh, sorry Tofu! This is my girlfriend Jeongyeon. She just arrived in town from Busan!”

Jeongyeon winked at Dahyun as she kissed Nayeon on the lips, Nayeon leaning into her kiss, responding back.

“It’s good to see you Nabongs, I’ve missed you.” Jeongyeon whispered while she pulled away with Nayeon giggling.

“You may go Dahyun, come and see me if you feel woozy! I’ll help you out.” Nayeon smiled as she walked Dahyun out of the doctor’s surgery.

As she looked back, Dahyun saw that Nayeon crept back into her office with Jeongyeon smiling as she closed the door.

She shook her head in disbelief, so this was the girl that she would be working alongside for Tzuyu and Mina, then Chaeyoung was also working with these two in secret?

It was not before long as she began walking down the orange and black decorated sandy road back to her small house located near the edge of town. There were Jack o’ lanterns spread out among the sand directing her back home.

There was the sound of laughter and many children saying “Trick or treat!” with many occupants handing out lollies and other little Halloween novelties.

Dahyun took a deep breath in trying to relive the headache she had, what a night it had been.

She thought she had lost Jisoo, it was so strange. She was coaxed into the castle by a voice, that was all it took. Then Dahyun saw her as an actual zombie, zombies are not real surely, Jisoo could not be dead. But then again Tzuyu made her into both a bunny and eagle...

“Stop it Tofu, you’re thinking crazy.” She whispered to herself, smiling at some people who were watching her silently freak out.

As she made it to her house, Momo and Lisa were waiting for her.

“Dahyun, You’re okay!” Momo shouted as she slung her arm around her shoulder.

Lisa smiled at her and it seemed that they had stopped drinking the expensive vodka that Momo had taken from Jihyo.

“Woah, were you always wearing contacts? They are so cool!” Lisa asked admiring the way the glowed the bright amber in the darkness.

“Haha, yeah. You girls were too drunk earlier to realise the awesomeness of them.” Dahyun chuckled as she looked around expecting for someone else to be there.

“Hey, Where’s Jisoo?”

“When you fainted Jisoo just ran off into the village back to her house! We tried calling after her, but she did not listen as if she didn’t know us!” Momo explained scratching her head.

“She was wearing freaky ass contacts like you Tofu, though they were scary this time!” Lisa chimed in sounding slightly afraid.

Dahyun looked at both Momo and Lisa concerned.

“What colour were the contacts...?” 

“A very dark red.”

Dahyun’s heart dropped to her stomach and she immediately felt a wave of nausea, quickly turning to a nearby trashcan and throwing up.

“Dahyun!” Momo and Lisa both shouted, sounding concerned.

_** Earlier that day. **_

The Sheriff watched as the stranger that she had helped off earlier ran off towards the ancient looking castle placed up on the up of the town’s cliff.

“ _Why on earth would she be heading up there, it’s incredibly dangerous. No one has been seen to come out of there in so long. On All Hallows Eve of all days!”_ The sheriff thought, giving a small, frustrated sigh as she smacked her palm against her forehead. 

She quickly wrote down on her small note pad, scribbling furiously looking at the large clock in the town centre.

_“Stranger in hooded cloak, short blonde hair? Possibly female. Went up to castle on hill. Time: 12:10 noon. Connected to castle rumours, investigate further if seen again.”_

She sighed and turned away from the castle, as the sight of it boiled her blood. Walking back through the town she was being greeted by many of the townsfolk who were setting up for the evening’s festivities. Black and orange garlands decorated the light posts down the sandy street, along with many Jack o’ lanterns that had varying facial expressions decorated on them, one was silly looking with a tongue carved out, and goofy looking eyes, or another that was a little more sinister, with narrow eyes and an outline of sharp teeth.

There was a Jack o’ lantern that made the sheriff smile. Carved into the pumpkin was a smiling cube. > ___ <

“ _Ah, Tofu. Up to your usual tricks again I see.”_

Many of the shops that were open were decorated in a spooky fashion, ready for the children in the evening.

The saloon was set out like a mad scientist’s laboratory with a dummy of a mad scientist, that stood out the front of the double doors. It was cackling when people entered or exited the saloon. There was a wooden sign hanging on the saloon doors displaying “ _Enter at your own risk, if you dare.”_

The doctor’s surgery only a shop away, was not overly themed like the saloon. This was decorated with a sign on the door saying Happy Hallows eve in large black and orange text with a pumpkin smiling. This was probably placed on the door, so it did not scare small children when they went to visit the doctor.

The general store was set up like the doctor’s surgery, with just a poster on the door displaying, “ _Happy Hallows eve, come and get your trick or treating supplies here! With many lollies and candies to satisfy all the little monsters out there we are sure to have something to treat your little ones! If you’re in the mood for tricks instead we’ve got plenty of eggs and toilet paper to trick and wreak havoc!”_ Along with the poster was a small witch ornament hanging alongside it. 

As she walked past the buildings towards the sheriff precinct, she saw that someone had themed it to be like a zombie apocalypse. From outside, someone had boarded up the windows, and attached a padlock to some of them. Her eyes widened and quickly, she broke out into a jog. On the wooden boards on the windows was fake blood, and a sign that was placed haphazardly across the main doorway, displaying _“Warning, zombies inside!_

The sheriff burst through the main doors of the precinct and saw that the entire office was set out like a zombie video game. The building was shrouded in darkness, with the receptionist’s desk deserted and the usual girl missing, instead there was a health pack on the desk and a green potted plant with a pun on a sticky note. “ _Evil is present with some of the residents no?”_ She shook her head and went to turn on the lights of the building as her head began to throb with a headache.

Once the building’s lights were on and the hall was illuminated, she looked down the corridor.

“ _EVERYONE. MEETING IN THE BRIEFING ROOM._ **NOW!”** She roared, her load voice echoing, feeling herself almost losing control completely, she counted back down to one from three.

_“Hana..”_

_…_

_“Dul..”_

_…_

_“Se.”_

The sheriff gave a relaxed sigh as she removed her hand from the middle of her head, as she felt abnormally cold.

There was a collective groan from all the staff in the rooms and there was a shared “ _ **Yes, Chief.”**_

After a few minutes many of the staff piled into the briefing room and the sheriff looked around at the many officers who were dressed as ‘zombies’. Many of them had fake blood down their uniforms and on their body, one officer even made fake wounds to make being a zombie more realistic. Everyone was incredibly quiet as the sheriff looked at them with fire in her eyes.

“ _ **Where is Sunbaenim?”**_ She demanded, sounding stern. No one answered her question, and it was so quiet that if someone dropped a pin you could have heard the impact.

She looked around again at the officers, all of them looking down as they all knew they were in for it.

“Right, if someone does not answer me in the next five seconds, you are all getting desk duty for an entire month.”

One officer put their arm up and pointed to the closet at the end of the room and the sheriff raised an eyebrow.

She walked over to the closet where the officer had raised their hand to and heard many stifled laughs from some of the officers, putting a hand on her revolver and on the closet door. She began to cautiously open the closet door, careful not to make any sudden movements.

“ _ **RAAAAUUUGHHH”**_ The bloodied figure yelled as they lunged onto the sheriff and nibbled on her shoulder.

Immediately the Sheriff took her hand away from her revolver grabbing onto the figure, heaving them over her shoulder and sending them onto the floor, releasing a large audible groan from the figure.

“ _ **Happy Hallows eve, Chief..**_.” The figure breathed as they were visibly winded.

“My office **, now.** Everyone else, back to work.”

The sheriff walked to the office and stood by the window watching the world outside as she waited for the person who lunged on her to enter the room. She held her head once more as she waited and hummed a catchy melody that a popular girl band recently released.

Once she heard the doorknob turn, she instantly stopped humming and went quiet as the person sat down, still observing the world outside.

“Jihyo, I’m sorry.” The person spoke first breaking the silence.

Jihyo sighed and slowly turned around facing the person who entered the room.

The person who entered had light red hair and enchanting brown eyes, her beige blouse was stained with fake blood and her tie was loosely tied around her neck

“So, you were the mastermind behind all of this. Going behind my back and setting the building up like a zombie apocalypse?”

“..Yes ma’am.”

“Did you not think that it might not be a good idea on All Hallows Eve, one of the busiest nights for crime of the year?”

“..No ma’am.” 

“Sana. You know how dangerous tonight can be, anything can happen. Children can have dodgy candies in their trick or treat bags, people’s houses can be vandalised or worse, and you know damn right what I am talking about.”

“.. Yes ma’am.”

“But, okay, okay. I should have told you what I was going to do but have a bit of fun Hyo! You need to lighten up a little. You don’t always have to be scary sheriff all the time just because of that castle up there! Although, you’re just so hot when you speak to me stern like that.” Sana said as she winked, making Jihyo go red.

“You do not understand, Sana. I think they might be recruiting again. We had a stranger pass-through town today and go towards the castle. I did not see them enter the general store or the saloon, but they were looking for something. I caught a glimpse of their blonde hair but that’s it.” Jihyo exclaimed, looking out the window once more. 

There was a small silence as Jihyo opened a hidden cabinet within the wall.

“Listen to me Sana. I have a bad feeling about tonight, take these with you and do not remove them, do you understand?” Jihyo warned, placing a cross and a stake on the desk.

“Okay, now you are looking crazy. You do not possibly believe the rumours that there are vampires?” Sana asked looking bewildered.

Jihyo breathed through her nostrils and placed her hand against the window to steady herself.

“Don’t play stupid, You and I know exactly what happened that night Sunbaenim. Tzuyu and Mina almost took Momo, I saw the teeth. I saw the crimson eyes, you remember how Nayeon asked for you to come and help with what happened.

“Ah, yes. I remember now. You were out for the count, poor Momo. She did not need to see that.”

“I still have the scar.” Jihyo pulled her collar down to show a very faded bite mark.

Her mind flashed back to many years ago, Jihyo had decided to take Momo to the local carnival that arrived in town one night.

_“Momoring, did you enjoy that? How about we get some jokbal as a treat!” Jihyo asked the young girl who stood next to her._

_The dark-haired girl who held onto her small dog plushie named Boo, nodded vigorously at the mention of jokbal. They walked among crowds and past rides that went incredibly fast, and there was plenty of people screaming enjoying the fast carnival rides._

_Located near one of the swinging chair rides was a jokbal stand. A handsome young man stood waiting for customers._

_“Good eve- Oh! Hello Sheriff.” He exclaimed smiling at her._

_“Please, call me Jihyo. It’s my night off tonight, Sunbaenim is taking care of the town this evening.”_

_“Thought I’d take this little one out to see the marvel of the carnival.” Jihyo replied, messing with Momo’s hair._

_Momo smiled and poked her tongue out at her in response._

_“Ah. She seems lovely, just like her mother!” The young man replied, still smiling at her._

_“I’m Daniel. Nice to meet you Jihyo.”_

_Jihyo blushed in response and quickly remembered why she was there._

_“Oh! I did not mean to get carried away there, sorry. Two jokbal please.” She giggled, still quite red in the face._

_“Of course! Please, they’re on me. Enjoy your night, I hope to see you again sheriff.” He said handing over two jokbal._

_“Thank you, here you go Mo-“_

_Jihyo’s heart dropped and butterflies immediately rose to her throat._

_Momo was nowhere to be seen._

_“Look, please keep these warm.” Jihyo said passing the jokbal back to Daniel and the instant they were in his gloved hands, she rushed off._

_“_ **_MOMORING_ ** _!?” She yelled, racing through the crowd._

_“Out of the way, sheriff business!”_

_Many people looked at her alarmed, as she continued to sprint through the crowds. Feeling her heart beating fast as she panicked._

_She ran past all the places she had been until she heard an all too familiar scream._

_“_ **_GOD JIHYO_ ** _!”_

_That was the name that she had said to Momo to call her if she was ever in danger._

_Jihyo continued to push past people and this time she was more aggressive than before._

_“_ **_MOVE, PEOPLE. MOVE!”_ ** _She shouted until then she saw it._

_Momo’s little plush dog Boo was being dragged into the haunted house ride._

_Jihyo took her revolver out of her holster and sprinted towards the ride, aggressively forcing herself through the doors._

_As she entered the ride, it was dimly lit, and goofy laughter was heard. A scary face was drawn on the wall, with many hands reaching up to it. Many strange symbols were also drawn on the walls to make the ride more realistic. Atmospheric music was playing from a boom box to create the scary ambience and there were people dressed as monsters ready to scare her._

_**“I AM HERE ON SHERIFF BUSINESS, IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO GET HURT. I SUGGEST GET OUT OF HERE NOW**_ _.” Jihyo yelled as she fired a shot into the air._

_She fired a bullet and many of the staff and patrons in the building began to shout in fear and started to exit behind her._

_Jihyo rushed down into the corridor, past fake blood and horror decorations leading her to the end of the corridor and into the next room, her adrenaline spiking._

_“WHO’S IN THERE?” She yelled, holding her revolver tight._

_At once, she saw two hunched over figures standing over a visibly distressed Momo as she was quivering while she pushed herself to the back wall, where it was draped with a fake spider web and a large fake spider was directly above her._

_“_ **_GET AWAY FROM HER_ ** _!” Jihyo growled at the two figures while she began to take aim._

_The two figures then took their attention away from Momo who was now crying loudly and turned towards Jihyo._

_Two women, one tall and purple haired and the other had blonde hair and was a bit shorter in height than the other as she was moving like a delicate ballerina._

_Jihyo gasped as she saw two sets of red eyes gazing at her and the panic inside her made her freeze._

_“The black swan, the evil Yoda.. Jihyo whispered sounding breathless._

_“The town rumours are true, you do exist…”_

_“Sheriff Park, how nice of you to join us...It’s so nice to finally meet you up close.” The tall woman purred while she appeared next to Jihyo’s shoulder, placing her head next to her neck as she pressed her sharp fingernail against Jihyo’s vein. Making a drop of blood slide down her neck, the tall purple haired woman clearly mesmerised._

_The blonde woman carefully and slowly craned her neck to as she too smelt the overwhelming prowess of the blood on Jihyo’s neck._

_“Your blood smells delicious._ **_Minari_ ** _, Let us feed on Sheriff Park here.” The purple haired woman grinned showing her partner her sharpened teeth._

_Not hesitating, Jihyo took advantage of the adrenaline coursing through her veins and fired a shot at the blonde in front of her and got a direct hit on their shoulder._

**“AGH!”** _They yelped, holding their shoulder and snarling in Jihyo’s direction revealing their petite white fangs._

_The purple haired woman immediately retaliated and sunk her teeth into Jihyo’s neck sending immense pain to go through Jihyo’s entire body as she drank. Jihyo’s mind began to go blank, as she began to feel complete euphoria._

_She let out a pleasurable gasp as she was almost in a complete trance._

_“_ **_God Jihyo_ ** _!!!” Momo yelled, quickly breaking the purple haired woman’s spell on her. The euphoria vanished and she was in absolute agony once more._

_Before the she could take any more blood from her, Jihyo kicked her off and shot again, landing a hit on the purple haired woman’s torso._

_There was a gasp of affliction from her and she growled, though stumbling back from the hit._

_As both the two women were stunned, Jihyo grabbed Momo and slung her over her shoulder. The vampire bite affecting her vision and movement. She sprinted through the house as best as she could trying to make sense of the world around her, as a throbbing headache and nausea overwhelmed her._

_“_ **_Momoring, I need you to be quiet for mum and do not let go do you understand?_ ** _” She breathed as Momo nodded and tucked her head into her shoulder._

_Jihyo burst out of the haunted house sprinting away from the building and through the crowds, however as Jihyo was completely pale, had blood trickling down her neck and on her shirt, the crowd quickly dispersed in fear and panic._

_She continued to run but at one point had to stop to vomit on the floor, almost collapsing._

_There was Tzuyu and Mina’s evil laughter circling through her mind, and it was in the distance she saw the beacon of the doctor’s surgery light._

_Momo held tighter around her shoulder trying to hug her and Jihyo found the strength to make one final push to the doctor._

_Finally, she pushed herself to jog and she hurried past the general store and the sheriff precinct to get to the doctor’s surgery._

_Jihyo burst through the doctor’s surgery and dropped Momo gently on the waiting room floor as she, threw herself into the doctor’s office, beginning to phase out of consciousness._

_The short haired doctor immediately looked away from her paperwork and up at the figure who entered the room, at first not realising the severity of the situation._

_“Sorry, we’re clos.._ **_Jihyo!_ ** _, what happened!?” She asked quickly hopping up from her office chair and grabbing Jihyo to place her on the nearby bed.._

_“Nay..oen, Vamp..ire” She hissed, clumsily pointing to her neck._

_“_ **_Shit_ ** _! How long ago were you bitten?”_

_“Fif..teen min..utes ago..”_

_“Jihyo! Any longer and you would have become a vampire. Hold on a moment, I have just the thing.”_

_Nayeon raced out of her office and into another room, after a few minutes she returned with a box._

_“Here. This should help you.” Nayeon exclaimed as she opened the small box to reveal a vial containing a shimmering purple liquid with both a blue and green tinge and a tub of scar healing cream._

_“I hope you’re ready for this Hyo. This is going to hurt.”_

_‘” Nay.. get... on with... it...” Jihyo muttered as her head fell forward, trying not to pass out as the pain from her neck was overwhelmingly agonising, as her time was quickly running out, the bite was now throbbing and incredibly inflamed._

_Nayeon thrust the needle into Jihyo’s jugular vein where the bite was located and quickly pushed down on the needle’s plunger sending the liquid through her vein._

_Jihyo uncomfortably gasped and grabbed onto the bed’s railing violently, feeling the same agonizing pain from when the purple haired woman had bit her, as she felt the purple liquid travel all around her body._

_She let out a painful groan as she felt her eyes roll to the back of her head and she fell unconscious, her body drooping over the bed._

_“_ _**Get Sana**_ _!_ _” Nayeon exclaimed sounding far away._

_That was the last thing that Jihyo heard before she passed out._

***

_There was the sound of footsteps as someone was running through the halls of the sheriff precinct. While Sana was reading the latest newspaper for any suspicious headlines._

_“Local farmer grows giant cucumber!”_

_“Sheriff Park and Deputy Minatozaki, puts away sought after vandal.”_

_Thankfully, nothing was out of line today and she gave a small smile after she sighed._

_She looked up at the clock, nine thirty. Surely Jihyo was finished at the carnival with Momo now?_

_The sound of small footsteps got increasingly louder as they reached Sana’s cubicle._

_“Satang, Satang!!!!” A young voice said as they stood behind her chair._

_Sana quickly pivoted around to see a young Momo, still holding a plush Boo. Only her face was flushed, dried tears were on her cheeks and her eyes were bloodshot._

_“Momoring? What is going on, Where’s your mother!” Sana asked eying her concerned._

_“She’s... she’s at the doctors!” Momo squeaked as she began to cry again._

_Sana instantly felt nervous as if the younger chief was at the doctors, this could not be good._

_Sana jumped out of her chair and grabbed her coat as she put her arms out to Momo._

_“Wanna go for a ride kiddo?” She smiled, ready to lift Momo up her shoulders._

_“I know your mum does a great impression of Thomas the tank engine! So hey, climb aboard the Sana train choo choo!”_

_Momo let out a small giggle as she stopped sobbing and let Sana pick her up and onto her shoulders._

_They walked through the main corridor and out through the entrance doors onto the town square._

_Sana looked up towards the castle on the hill and saw that the through attic’s window there was an ominous red light glowing from it, not too far away she could see the lights of the carnival and the smell of festival foods tingled her nose._

_She gave a worried expression and made her way over to the doctor’s office and as soon as she entered, the atmosphere immediately felt cold. Before Sana placed Momo down, she locked the door from inside and then popped Momo down on of the cushioned chairs, while she knelt to Momo’s level._

_“Momoring, you just need to stay here with Boo for a moment. Auntie Satang needs to have an adult talk to Doctor Nayeon.” Sana whispered, giving her a hug._

_“Okay unnie. I will stay here!” Momo smiled as she lifted Boo’s paw up to make it seem like he was waving._

_Sana hurriedly walked over to Nayeon’s office and knocked twice on the door, to which the older opened the door almost instantly._

_“Get in here!” Nayeon stressed as she pulled Sana into her office._

_Sana’s eyes widened as she saw Jihyo passed out on the doctor’s bed and with a fresh bite on her neck, Nayeon had stopped the bleeding but the wound was still raw._

_“Woah? I didn’t know that Jihyo was into things being that rough...?“ Sana started, sounding bewildered, but giving a small guffaw as she did._

_Nayeon immediately swatted Sana on the shoulder and gave her an intense glare._

_“_ **_YAH!?_ ** _What was that for?”_

_“ That’s a vampire bite Sana, get your mind out of the gutter. Not the time for jokes. She is incredibly lucky you know. If she left it any longer, she would have turned.”_

_“I have given her an antidote, but she was in so much pain she passed out. Sana, she is going to have to rest a few days while the laceration heals. You are going to have to cover for her.” Nayeon explained looking at Sana stern._

_It had been a long time since Sana had seen Nayeon serious like this. Usually, the doctor would be smiling and laughing a very loud laugh._

_“Okay Dr Im. Not a problem” Sana smiled as she kissed her on the cheek._

_“Sana! You know I have a girlfriend!”_

_“Yeah? where is she then!” Sana joked as she giggled._

***

Both Sana and Jihyo came out of their flashback and returned to the present.

“ _Don’t say their names! They’ll hear you.”_ Sana hissed standing up and rushing over to Jihyo’s mouth placing her hand over her mouth as she felt a chill run down her spine. 

They both stood near the window, their eyes rushing towards the castle bracing for the impact of those words. However, nothing happened _. So, they thought_.

“How did you find out their names anyway, if you say them don’t you end up dying?” Sana asked keeping stern.

“ I was invited to JYP elementary recently as I was asked to give an award at the school that day and I believe for All Hallows Eve they were telling spooky stories in class. I overheard the teacher began to tell a story about a supernatural couple that lived in a castle on a hill. She accidently let their names slip while explaining and well, I will never forget how white in the face she looked afterwards. After that day, she left the school and never returned to town.” 

“What, so she died?”

“I cannot be sure. All I know is, the woman was never seen again. Even the sheriff at the next town over has said that no one matching the teacher’s description pass through town. 

“Anyway, Sana. Do not pull a stunt like this without my permission again. Get cleaned up then come back, we’re going on patrol.” Jihyo finalised sitting down at her desk, as she sighed.

“Yes Chief.” Sana smirked as she left Jihyo’s office.

Jihyo looked at the window towards the castle again, watching the sunrise hoping that saying both Tzuyu and Mina’s names out loud would not have an impact.


	3. I'm hearing all the alarms ring-a-ling..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So continuing on from when Jihyo has spoken the names of not one but both occupants of the castle walls, well things are heating up in our little town.. it's not a quiet village after all. (if you get that Disney reference 100 points to whatever Hogwarts house you're in! - however mine is Slytherin so.. -anyway! :P )
> 
> Mina and Tzuyu's plan for a certain someone finally comes to light, Chaeyoung acting neutral good? Jihyo still doesn't let Sana desperately have some All Hallows Eve fun.. (however the events that takes place in this chapter are certainly less than fun..) Dahyun and Momo are still not out of the woods yet with the almighty castle on the hill and Nayeon and Jeongyeon, well let's just say they have a rude interruption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening/good morning to you all wherever you are in the world, get comfortable make a nice hot beverage and enjoy! 
> 
> I must say, as I always do. Thank you to all the people who are reading this and enjoying it so far. (it makes my day honestly) 
> 
> If you have any questions please comment down below! (I promise, I'm not a vampire. I won't bite! I am a smol bean lmao) 
> 
> (In the chapter summary, if you got that Disney reference was Beauty and the Beast. You go Glen Coco, you go. )
> 
> I don't mean to leave on a cliffhanger however it is certainly necessary! ;) 
> 
> See you next week for chapter four, where a certain someone will be wanting more & more and where things begin to start getting a lil HOT (HA!) 
> 
> ..I can't stop me (from making TWICE puns so please, stay by my side won't you?) ;)

***

Suddenly, Tzuyu gripped her throne arm tight as her eyes flashed a violent gold.

She let out a painful gasp as she saw the person who spoke her name, activating yet another aggressive bloodlust. 

“ _Sheriff Park Jihyo. Well, well. Talking about us are we?”_ Tzuyu hissed as she gave a brief smile, it was not before long that Mina came rushing down the grand staircase and towards Tzuyu.

“Did you feel that?” Mina asked, approaching Tzuyu in a long flowing black gown. Her long blonde hair tied in a tight ponytail.

“Yes, my love. The sheriff is talking about us again.”

“Tzu. I’m hungry!” Mina pouted, while she scoffed.

“Do not worry, I have a plan up my sleeve and it involves our little friend Jisoo here.” Tzuyu grinned, looking at a ghostly Jessi who was giggling as she was playing with the Jisoo ghoul.

“ ** _Chaeyoung_**!”

Before long, Chaeyoung came running down the stairs once more and bowed before both her guardians.

“Yes, unnies?”

“Go into town find out where Kim Jisoo lives, I believe Sheriff Jihyo was just talking about us to her assistant sheriff Ms Minatozaki. Take some invisibility glamour so you are not seen.” 

Chaeyoung nodded as Tzuyu held out a glass vial containing a shimmering silver liquid. You’ll have invisibility for thirty minutes. Make us proud baby beast!” Tzuyu smiled as she gave her a small hug.

Once Chaeyoung left, Mina turned to Tzuyu and smiled herself.

“You are a lot nicer to her now, rather when you first met her. I’m proud of you darling.” Mina whispered as she pressed a kiss on Tzuyu’s cheek.

“We’re her vampire parents now, I wanted her to grow up strong and she has! She’s fiery just like us both.”

“Touché, could not have said it better myself. Can we watch Busan on the crystal ball? I want to see there’s any drama going on!”

“I’ll get the delicacy they call popped corn!” Tzuyu shouted as she waltzed towards the main kitchen, her royal blue cape trailing behind her.

***

Chaeyoung softly closed the castle doors and drank the shimmering silver liquid scowling once she drank it, it tasted like a mixture of fish and liquorice.

Before she knew it, her entire body became transparent. Due to Jeongyeon’s entrance earlier that day, the security greenery that was placed as a barrier had disappeared.

“ _I highly doubt they’re going to put that security barrier up again now. It’s time for the annual mafia game in town!”_

Walking down the cobblestone stairs, she noticed many of the All Hallows eve decorations placed around town and many children preparing for the evening’s events.

Before she went to find the Kim residence in town, she walked towards the main sheriff building.

Two officers were standing outside of the building, clearly on a tobacco break.

“ _So, what’s got Sheriff Park in such a bad mood?”_ One of them asked, quietly.

“ _Apparently Sunbaenim Minatozaki dressed the precinct up like a zombie apocalypse, you should have seen it, she was furious!”_

They both laughed but quickly checked the time on the wall of the reception.

“Oh shit! Break’s over.” The second officer laughed as they held the door open for the female officer.

Chaeyoung quickly darted behind the female officer and into the precinct, narrowly avoiding the two officers. 

She looked around and behind the reception desk saw a floor map hanging on the wall with a large red dot in the centre saying ‘YOU ARE HERE’

The locker room caught Chaeyoung’s interest as after knowing that both Tzuyu and Mina had heard the sheriff speak their names, she wanted to give her a friendly warning. She did not want to see her friends get hurt. Chaeyoung had met Jihyo and Sana before and knew them quite well after meeting them in the tavern. However, she still had to keep her distance as she was loyal to Tzuyu and Mina.

_“I need to give them a warning, who knows what Tzuyu has planned for tonight._

She began to walk down the corridor towards the stairs heading towards the locker room, in Chaeyoung’s spare time she loved to draw and paint, so she always had a piece of paper and a pencil on her person, looking around she made sure that no one was standing next to the entrance to the stairs and hurriedly opened the door carefully.

She leant against the wall and put the piece of paper on the wall, quickly scribbling a note and signing it with a paw print, being a werewolf after all it was a signature she could not resist. Finally, she entered the locker room, still trying her best to be quiet and stealthy.

The entire locker room had rows of blue lockers, next to each other and a small bathroom section at the end of the room, the floor was tiled, and the lighting was bright, many LED lights filled the room, so it definitely was not hard to tell which locker was the sheriff’s. Each locker had their name written on it or a defining feature so staff could tell which one was theirs.

Chaeyoung quickly jogged past several lockers, struggling to find the specific one she was looking for. On Jihyo’s locker, the door was painted a an orangey yellow, with a sticker of a majestic unicorn and a funny sticker of a cartoon train engine. The locker next to it was painted purple and had both a sticker of a Shiba inu, smiling and a sticker of a snake that had hearts instead of scales.

“ _Aha! This must be Jihyo’s, and the purple one must be Sana’s._

There was the creak of a door opening and Chaeyoung froze, to silence her movement.

She caught a glimpse of bright red hair and Chaeyoung’s eyes widened in shock, it was Sana.

“ _Shit! What is she doing in here?”_

As Sana began to walk over to her locker, Chaeyoung felt around in her pockets and felt a small pebble, possibly gained when she was running through the forest as a wolf.

She threw the pebble over at one of the other lockers on the other side of the room which quickly gained Sana’s attention, as the impact made a loud bang.

“Huh, hello? Is anyone in here?”

As Sana checked the noise, Chaeyoung quickly moved to Jihyo’s locker. Wasting no time, she grabbed the note out of her pocket and slipped it underneath the slit of the locker, making it just noticeable.

As Sana had turned around to come back to her locker, she noticed the note sticking out from underneath the locker door.

“ _Hook, line and sinker_.” Chaeyoung thought as Sana took the note and put it in her pocket.

Sana opened her own locker and took out a clean uniform, to which she headed towards the bathroom on the other side of the room.

Chaeyoung smirked as she saw Sana disappear and she quickly left the room heading back up to the reception.

Luckily, as the officers were all in their offices and the receptionist clearly deep in paperwork, she began to skip down the hall and out through the entrance doors going to search for where Kim Jisoo lived. She was now racing against time as now either the glamour was going to wear off or she would be late for her shift at the tavern.

***

Sana walked down towards the locker room where she had a spare uniform ready to change into. As she approached her locker, there was a small bang from the other side of the locker row, before she opened her locker to get changed, Sana decided to investigate the noise.

“Hello, is anyone here?”

After seeing that nothing was wrong, she caught a glimpse of Jihyo’s locker. In the opening near the door, there was a small note sticking out. She took the note and popped it into her pocket, going to give it to the younger when she saw her in few moments.

She quickly changed her shirt into the non-bloodied blouse and tied her tie comfortably around her neck, also washing the blood off her face. She tied her light red hair up into a loose ponytail and then went back upstairs.

Entering Jihyo’s office once more, she sat down again.

“Jihyo. This was slipped in your locker.” Sana explained, sliding the note across to her.

Jihyo looked at the note confused and opened it slowly, the paper was slightly browned and was burned at each corner, with a paw print as a signature.

“ _They heard you and they are angry, take this as warning. If I say anything more, they are going to know.”_

_-Your friend._

Jihyo’s eyes widened and her breathing was heavy.

“Hyo. What’s wrong, what did it say?” Sana exclaimed concerned.

Jihyo read the note aloud and Sana was also concerned.

“See?! What did I tell you, I told you so! Who is this friend of ours? We need to investigate this.”

“No. Not tonight, we need to protect the town. They have something planned; This just confirms that they do tonight.” Jihyo finalised.

“Let us go. The festivities are almost starting.”

Both the sheriff and the deputy left the office and exited the building. Where many townspeople and children were dressed in spooky costumes.

She saw Momo, Dahyun, Jisoo and Lisa ride past on bikes all in varying costumes and smiled.

“Momo, hey!” Jihyo yelled beckoning to her teenage daughter to come over.

“Yes ma?” She asked, smirking as her fake werewolf ears moved in the wind.

“Be careful out there tonight, don’t do anything stupid!”

“We won’t Sheriff Park!” Dahyun replied giving her a cheeky smile and a wink in Sana’s direction.

She waved the girls off as they rode off towards the houses of the quiet town, Momo giving a very audible werewolf howl.

“ ** _AWOOOOOOOO!”_**

Jihyo laughed as Sana put her hand on her shoulder. 

“She’ll be fine. Shall we go to the saloon and make sure no one is getting too rowdy?”

Jihyo nodded and followed Sana over to the wildly decorated saloon where the mad scientist dummy that was set up before was now being used to its full potential, as when they approached it cackled loudly when they entered.

At the tavern counter was the short but long haired Chaeyoung, wiping a glass as she watched the patrons at the table around her.

Chaeyoung narrowed her eyes at the Sheriff and the deputy who walked in and towards the counter. However, when they reached the bar, she gave them a wide smile.

“Good evening Sheriff Park and Deputy Minatozaki! What may I get for you on this spooky night We’ve got a scary cocktail menu if that’s what you fancy?” She asked looking between them.

“Perhaps next time Chae, Lemon lime and bitters thanks. Sana?” Jihyo asked as she turned to look at her deputy.

“The same will be fine thanks.” She replied, not looking at either of them but instead something else.

“You’re not out trick or treating with the others Chaeyoung?”

“No, it’s better if I stay here. Mum was completing a painting at home and she needed me in the bar tonight.” Chaeyoung responded as she glanced at Sana inspecting a painting that hung on the wall.

It was a horizontal painting that showed the town’s interior, for instance the Sherriff precinct, the doctor’s surgery, the saloon and the general store, but then over the town’s main fountain in the distance was the castle sitting atop the hill, not only that. For a moment, it was like Sana had seen two sets of red eyes watching her from the ridiculously small window in the painting.

Something in Sana’s mind clicked.

 _Is the artist trying to say that whoever is in that castle is more superior to us down here?_ Sana thought, pointing a scowl in both the direction of Chaeyoung and Jihyo.

“Excuse me Chae. But I must ask, who was the artist of that painting there? Your mother would not have painted such an insult, would she?” Sana wondered as she tried extremely hard to hide her visible anger. 

Chaeyoung stifled a laugh and handed Jihyo both of their beverages.

“You know, I’m not too sure! It was a gift from a travelling painter.”

“ ** _Jihyo_**. We’re never letting a travelling painter back into town again.” Sana hissed eying the painting.

Both ladies sat down at a small table and watched the events around them. There was a live band playing a guitar, violin and a set of drums. People seemed to be enjoying the live music as there were many people dancing and cheering for the band.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We are Tvice; please enjoy the music we have lined up for your spooky night!” The leader of the band exclaimed smiling to the crowd.

As a scary yet pop sounding song began to play, Jihyo looked at Sana concerned.

  
“ _Okay, but what was that all about earlier?”_ Jihyo said closely to her ear.

“ _That painting on the wall is a mockery of the town. It makes the castle up there look more superior than us!”_

_“Well, I must agree. Whoever painted that, wanted the castle to be the focus not the town.”_

_“Does it have the initial of the artist in the corner of the painting?”_

_“It has a symbol rather than an initial. It’s a pawprint.”_

_“A pawprint? Is it the same one that was on that note from my locker?”_

_“We’ll have to investigate further, because I really don’t think that was painted by a travelling artist._ Sana finalised taking a sip of her drink.

“Hey baby beast! Another ale please!” A voice shouted from across the bar.

“Well, come over here and get it!” Chaeyoung yelled back at the person.

Almost instantly, it was again like something had clicked within both and Jihyo and Sana turned to look at each other. Before Sana spoke however, it was like Jihyo had read her mind.

“ _Chae’s mother is painter, and Chaeyoung is a talented artist herself. It’s no secret that people call her baby beast as a joke so how do we know that she did not paint that?_ ”

“We can’t. We need to investigate further before we can accuse her of conspiring with the enemy. _Especially those_ _two._ ” Jihyo mentioned, putting her hand on Sana’s shoulder making her sit down again.

“There is a way of accusing her in a different way though. If we say their names, we can see how she reacts.”

Sana looked at her with wide eyes.

“ ** _YAH_**! **Jihyo** , **no**. Do **_not_** say their names again.” Sana warned hitting her on the shoulder.

“Fine. Fine, I won’t.” Jihyo smirked, finishing her drink.

“When the town goes to sleep, then we investigate. How does that sound?”

“Sounds fine to me! Oh, oh. Can I put some fake blood on pleaaaaase?” Sana begged, coming back to her normal hyper self.

Jihyo sighed and then nodded. 

Sana finished her drink and pushed the empty glass aside next to Jihyo’s.

“Wait, Jihyo. Have you ever met Chae’s mother?” Sana asked, looking at Chaeyoung curiously.

“You know now that you mention-“

Suddenly, a figure came up behind Jihyo and put their hand on her shoulder. Quickly, she grabbed the hand and twisted it vigorously.

“ ** _Hey, ow, ow_**!” They yelped, giving a weak smile.

“Daniel, oh I am so sorry! I am on high alert tonight, please forgive me.” Jihyo exclaimed as she blushed and let go of his hand. Daniel was dressed in a wizard’s robe, complete with a fake white beard and glasses.

He pulled his beard down and gave Jihyo a small delicate kiss on the cheek and pulled up a chair from the table next to them.

“So, by the looks of it, you two aren’t participating in the festivities tonight?”

Sana smiled and looked at Jihyo with a mischievous smile.

“I was dressed like a zombie earlier, but this one got salty with me! She said I can put some fake blood on later and I’m happy with that.”

“Such a party pooper Hyo.” Daniel joked, as he smiled at his girlfriend.

Jihyo rolled her eyes.

“Oh, please Professor Dumbledork. You’re not really giving me a wizard vibe, more like Harry notter right?” Jihyo teased, laughing as she did.

“Well maybe I can change your mind with a visit to my chamber of secrets later on then?” Daniel replied with a wink.

Sana gave a very audible groan.

“YAH!? Am I really hearing this now!”

“I tell you what, I’ll leave you two alone. The boys want to do some tequila shots and I said I’m in!”

“Be careful ladies, give Momoring my love if you see her.” Daniel laughed as he kissed Jihyo on the forehead as he got up and walked to the bar.

“Wait, Daniel.” Jihyo shouted as she stood up and grabbed out to reach his hand.

“Ye- “He was interrupted by Jihyo, giving him an extremely loving kiss on the lips which went on for a moment.

They both came away from each other and smiled.

“Be safe.”

“You too.”

Sana was incredibly bemused as she was red in the face, but had an eyebrow raised.

“My, my. The infamous Park Jihyo showing affection!? I cannot believe it!” Sana scoffed as she giggled.

“Oh, shut up Sanake. Do you hear yourself when you talk about Dahyun? You should just tell her already.” Jihyo shot back, winking.

Sana was silent as she pouted, sighing.

“Shall we?” Jihyo asked as she stood up, holding a hand out to Sana.

“Yeah. But we’re coming back to investigate that damn painting and Chaeyoung.”

They both gave a nod of thanks to Chaeyoung at the bar and left the saloon, where many people were clearly enjoying the live music.

Outside, it was the same too. Many townspeople and their children were surrounding the town’s main fountain, holding plastic jack o’ lantern’s filled with candies.

Jihyo smiled as she remembered when Momo was younger, Nayeon, Sana and Jihyo would take her trick or treating. Most years she went as Boo from _Inc of the Monsters_ or Cruel là Devil. 

“ _Look Mum, tonight I’m Cruella Momo!”_

“Hyo.”

“ **Jihyo**!”

Jihyo was quickly pulled out of her daydream and back to reality.

“What?” She questioned looking at Sana.

“Isn’t that young Jisoo?”

The girl named Jisoo dressed in a zombie costume, featuring fake blood and blazing red contacts ran abnormally fast past the townspeople and towards the residential part of town.

“ _Strange_. Shouldn’t Lisa, Momo and Dahyun be with her also?” 

Before they could speak again, Momo and Lisa came racing past on their bikes looking extremely worried.

“ Screw this, I’m going home Momo I’ll see you later.” Lisa said, giving a hostile wave to her friend. 

“ **PARK MOMORING**!” Jihyo yelled loudly, alerting everyone in the nearby vicinity.

Momo stopped and hopped off her bike, placing it down and onto the stone.

“Mum, we need your help. Jisoo just ran off and Dahyun fainted!” Momo announced looking at her mum solemnly.

Sana swore and Jihyo looked at her with concern.

“Right, we’ll go and get Dahyun and then we’ll look for Jisoo.”

“Where is Dahyun?” Jihyo asked looking at Momo.

 _“At the front of the castle on the hill.”_ Momo mumbled looking down.

Jihyo and Sana went silent and Jihyo felt a rage begin to manifest inside her.

“ _Hana.”_

_…_

_“Dul.”_

_…_

_“Se.”_

Jihyo quickly counted down from three, as she felt herself quickly dropping into anger. She could not risk that now, not tonight anyway.

“What? we’ve got no time to waste, Sana let’s go.” 

“Why did she pass out?” Jihyo questioned quickly racing up the cobbled road towards the aged cobblestone steps of the hill.

“She probably had too much alcohol!” Momo replied sounding worried as she pulled her bike up and began to ride alongside her.

“Momoring, where did she get alcohol from? Ah, forget it. We’ll talk about that later, as long as she didn’t go in the castle, we should be okay!” Jihyo seethed as she continued to run.

When they reached the top of the hill, the foliage covering the entrance was gone and instead the entryway was clear. On the stone floor, was Dahyun lying unconscious and still in her vampire costume.

“The greenery that was here before, it’s gone...” Jihyo whispered, holding her revolver as she was looking at the ominous castle entrance.

“Momoring, if you need to tell me something, tell me now.”

“...I might have taken a bottle of expensive vodka from your alcohol cabinet so me and the girls could have some fun. Lisa and I were out here throwing toilet paper, and then the next thing I knew was Jisoo ran past us and Dahyun passed out!”

“You are in big trouble Momo, what on earth made you come up here! Did she go into the castle?” Jihyo interrogated, sounding more and more stern as she questioned her daughter.

“Not that I can remember no!” 

“ ** _Dubu_**!” Sana squeaked as she ran up to her, sounding panicked.

There was no response from Dahyun and instead she just lied there motionless. Her very pale skin glowing in the moonlight. Sana grabbed Dahyun and slung her over her shoulder.

“We’ll have to get their bikes later. For now, we need to get her down to Nayeon.” Sana murmured stern.

They headed down into the town square again, with many of the town mumbling and whispering about the situation unfolding.

“ _What’s that all about then, is that Kim Dahyun?”_

_“Ah, she’s probably had a bit too much to drink. Poor girl.”_

_“Way to go Sheriff Park and Deputy Sana!”_

They walked past many of the onlookers and into the doctor’s surgery, where the lights were still on and Nayeon had her office door slightly ajar.

Jihyo went and knocked on her door and there was a cheerful answer from inside.

“ _Come in_! _”_

All three, Momo _,_ Jihyo and Sana entered Nayeon’s office.

The doctor giving them a toothy smile as they entered. For All Hallows Eve Nayeon, was wearing a brown faux leather coat and had a fake crossbow behind her back, complete with a toolbelt.

“Ah! Happy All Hallows Eve to you all, tonight you can call me Nayn Helsing. Wait a minute. Is that Tofu on your shoulders Sana?” Nayeon asked, inspecting her.

“Yes. She’s passed out, she’s apparently had too much alcohol according to this one here.” Sana explained, looking at Momo.

“I see. Where did she pass out?” The doctor inquired, helping Sana place her down on the bed in her room.

There was a brief silence as no one answered immediately.

Both Sana and Jihyo looked at each other, exchanging concerned glances as they did, Jihyo clearing her throat before she spoke.

“Outside the entrance of the castle” Jihyo answered slowly.

“ _Wait, Jihyo. **What did you say**? Did she enter the castle_?”

“We do not know, according to Momo she cannot remember.”

“Let us hope she didn’t. Please, leave her with me.”

“Nayeon, we’ll be back. We just need to find someone first.” Sana spoke for Jihyo as she was trying to compose herself.

Nayeon nodded and watched over Dahyun who was still motionless.

Jihyo and Sana exited the doctor’s surgery and began to head towards where they last saw Jisoo heading.

“Go home Momoring, get safe.” Jihyo muttered to Momo, brushing her hair and giving her a kiss on the head.

“Okay Ma, I’ll see you later.” Momo replied, giving a wave to everyone as she exited the doctors.

Sana turned to her, pulling out her revolver. However, hers was matte black compared to Jihyo’s traditional silver.

“Jihyo. Let’s find Jisoo.” Sana said, urging her to exit.

Jihyo nodded as they began to walk down the cobbled road down towards the residential part of town.

“Have you still got that cross and stake that I gave you back at the office?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Something feels off Sana. Keep on your guard.” Jihyo responded, breathing quietly.

Many of the houses had their lights off to signal that they had finished trick or treating for the night. However, one house was out of the ordinary.

“That’s Jisoo’s family house, right?” Sana asked, approaching the small house that had the front door wide open.

Jihyo nodded, straightening her tie and keeping a tight grip on her revolver that glimmered in the moonlight.

“Ready?” She asked getting closer to the door.

Sana nodded and followed directly behind her.

They both entered the house stealthily and cautiously, trying not to make too much noise.

The house’s interior was lit up as the house lights were on, lighting up the hallway leading into the lounge room. There were framed family photos hanging in the corridor and a sign saying live, laugh and love.

Jihyo put her hand up to stop Sana as she decided to peek around the corner into the lounge room.

Jihyo’s eyes widened and she felt the same panic begin to fill her body that she experienced many years ago while she flinched away.

Sana heard her audibly gasp and peeked around the corner just like Jihyo, though she almost dropped her revolver.

The entire lounge room was covered in fresh blood and viscera. Jisoo’s family had been murdered, with Jisoo missing from the scene.

Jihyo hesitantly walked into the crime scene and observed what was left of her mother and father, beckoning for her deputy to join her, even though she had lost all colour in her face.

It was then, her worst fears were confirmed when she saw it.

Both Jisoo’s mother and father were pale in colour, with two bite marks on their necks.

“Wait. Where’s Jisoo’s older brother and sister...?” Sana quietly asked, not looking directly at the living room.

There was an audible feminine evil laugh, in the air and both Sana and Jihyo felt a shiver down their spine.

“We were too late, they’ve been here.”

“But they weren’t seen leaving, how did _they_ sneak past us!”

“They’re vampires Sana. They could have done anything!” Jihyo replied sounding frustrated.

“How do we know that Jisoo wasn’t the perpetrator?”

“ ** _We don’t_**.”

Sana pulled out a small notebook, a pair of gloves and a pair of clear glasses. Putting both on before beginning to take notes, with Jihyo joining her in putting on a pair of gloves.

“ _Two jugular lacerations, 100% of blood drained from both subjects, signs of struggle from the older gentleman, bruise on right arm with deep gash from upper torso leading down towards pelvic area, (did a sword do this?) rug on the floor is ruffled back, indicating there was a fall (possibly pushed backwards, by the perpetrator). Petrified gaze in facial expression from the woman demonstrates that she was in shock, the gentleman lies in front of the woman, (he protected her?) The woman equally as wounded with blood staining her white blouse from the jugular cut, however, left arm looks broken in several places and neck seems to be disjointed._

_The lounge room window was smashed, with glass pieces decorating the floor, possibly an entry and escape route for the perpetrator (s)._

_“_ Sana, you see that large gash from the man’s torso. Surely that was not done with just bare hands?” Jihyo asked, investigating the man’s chest, stifling a gagging motion.

“Yeah, it looks like a clean cut straight down. Whatever did that was of a blade.”

“Yoda does not use a blade, does she?”

“No, not that I know of. She’s more proficient in archery.”

Jihyo cleared her throat and looked at Sana stern taking her gloves off and putting them into a small black rubbish bag, they used to dispose of their crime scene gloves.

“Right. well, considering that the main hallway had no visible damage. It looks like someone entered through the main entry door like we have. To get close enough to the victims they probably used a disguise. Though, the lounge room window is smashed thus possibly meaning that another person entered. The gentleman has protected his wife by standing in front of her however, they did not just want him.

“They wanted both residents, if they killed one the other would be a witness and able to tell us what happened. They wanted to make a statement, see how the man has been injured? You said something about a sword. Yoda could have done this on her own, but she wanted to put on a show. To show us that they are not messing around.”

“The Black Swan has been rumoured to excel in swordsmanship.” Sana muttered quietly.

Jihyo shook her head in disbelief and smacked her palm on her head.

“Then both Yoda and the Black Swan were here, they knew where to go and had a reason to come here. That means that Jisoo is not actually the real Jisoo, this does not bode well Sana. If their mafia game is happening it means that they have already found someone within the town that is helping them-”

Something immediately clicked within Jihyo and she grabbed Sana’s shoulders with such intensity that Sana thought she was about to kiss her.

“...Jihyo? You have a boy- “

Jihyo rolled her eyes and continued to tighten her grip on her shoulders.

“Do you know what this means? **_THEY’VE ALREADY FOUND A TEAM_**.” Jihyo viciously growled with slight fear in her voice.

Jihyo let go of Sana’s shoulder and instead grabbed her hand, rushing out of the Kim’s residence and into the streets once more, where shortly after they started to head into town, they passed Momo and Lisa, although Dahyun was back from the doctors surgery.

“Hey! I thought I said for you to go home Momoring. I thought you also went home Lisa?” Jihyo grunted, her eyes fixed on Momo and Lisa, not realising that Dahyun was awake.

Before Momo or Lisa could respond, they were cut off by a visibly relieved Sana. 

“Tofu! You’re okay!” Sana screamed as she ran up to her and pulled her into a hug.

“Huh? Yeah of course I am, I just had a bit to drink that’s all!” Dahyun assured, smiling widely as she fell into Sana’s hug.

“Nice contacts Dubu. You didn’t have them in when you went off exploring with the girls earlier?” Jihyo asked sounding suspicious.

“Ah! They activate in the dark, I bought them from the general store a while ago.”

Before Jihyo could ask any more questions, someone was seen slowly limping towards them, dripping blood from their torso, whether this was fake or real it was hard to tell.

Dahyun, Momo and Lisa immediately looked frightened while Jihyo and Sana held tightly onto their weapons.

For whom was approaching them, was a feminine figure in a zombie costume with two glowing red eyes.

***

“ _Oh, hell no.”_ Jihyo exclaimed, quickly pulling the hammer back on her revolver.

As the figure came closer, they stopped and carefully observed Dahyun, Momo, Lisa, Jihyo and Sana. A wicked grin plastered on their face, upon closer view the figure had blood dripping down from their mouth onto the floor below.

“Stay back! Both Sana and I are armed and not afraid to shoot.” Jihyo growled, raising her gun at the figure.

All three girls were about to ask the same question however were interrupted by Sana.

“Jisoo, is that you?” She asked the figure, while she readied her gun just like Jihyo.

“ _Oh, Miss Minatozaki_... How dense you are.” The figure replied dragging their words slowly.

“ _Wait_ , Sana. That’s! -“ Jihyo yelled as immediately the figure rushed forward about to attack her.

Jihyo fired a shot at the figure just missing them as Sana quickly dropped to the floor, sliding underneath the figure as they dived at her.

“ _Nice_!”

As Sana lied on the floor, still prone. She fired a shot into the back of ‘Jisoo’.

The figure hissed violently and she turned around sending a death stare in Sana’s direction.

She waved her hand, and instantly the disguise that she was wearing vanished and a tall, purple haired woman in a lacy black dress was revealed, her red eyes glowing vibrantly. She wiped the lingering blood from her mouth and grinned at Sana wickedly.

For a moment, there was a blush from Sana. Although, she was overwhelmed with fear after finally realising that it was not Jisoo standing in front of her. Sana dropped her gun and she screamed.

“ ** _SANA DON’T!_** ” Jihyo yelled, firing yet another shot at Tzuyu, hitting her again in the back to which she hissed again, breathing in the pain from the bullet.

“ ** _MOMORING, LISA, DAHYUN. INSIDE, NOW_**!” Jihyo’s eyes flashed a bright blue for a sudden moment as she continued to shout, quickly sighing to stop herself from letting go.

As Tzuyu approached Sana’s neck, she extended her fangs and pierced her flesh. She began to drink from her, making Sana’s mind blank with euphoria, projecting Dahyun dressed in a seductive black dress kissing her passionately in her mind.

Tzuyu kept drinking but not before she briefly took out her fangs to whisper something.

“ _Minatozaki, you taste even better than the sheriff.”_ Tzuyu laughed as she took a satisfied gasp. 

“D- _Dahyun. M-ore_ ” Sana gasped, cheekily smiling as she fished through her pockets, trying to find something as the euphoria almost had her completely in its grasp.

Tzuyu resumed drinking, and continued to drain Sana of her colour, her skin quickly becoming pale.

Before Sana had completely lost her mind, she rolled over and held a silver cross in her hands to thrust it in Tzuyu’s direction.

“ ** _AUGH_**!” Tzuyu yelped as she backed away from the ladies recoiling from the cross.

“ ** _This is not over_**!”

She quickly changed into a bat, flying off into the night, away from the two of them, evil laughter filling the sky.

“ ** _Happy All Hallows eve indeed Seoul_**!” 

***

Jihyo rushed over to Sana and extended her hand to her, helping her up. As after the encounter, Sana went quiet.

“Come on. You need to go and see Nayeon. You’ve been bitten.”

Sana nodded and leaned on Jihyo’s shoulder as they began to walk towards the surgery once more.

“God Jihyo, Wait up!” A voice shouted, as the sound of two people running was heard.”

Jihyo turned and her eyebrow creased violently as she saw Momo and Dahyun running after the both the detectives concerned.

“Momoring, what have I told you?”

Momo stuck her tongue out at her mother, but quickly her face dropped when she saw Sana drained of colour.

“Do not call me that unless you are in danger, besides. I told you to go home, it’s too dangerous!”

“You need help, you can’t do this alone. Let me and Tofu help. Lisa’s currently with her parents, trying to process what’s just happened.” Momo said, putting her arm around Jihyo with Dahyun lifting Sana onto her shoulders, reminiscent of only a few moments ago.

“D- _Dahyunnie_?” Sana breathed, as she smelled Dahyun’s rose scented perfume lingering on her neck.

Jihyo sighed and walked forward towards the doctor’s surgery, leaning on her daughter’s shoulder.

As they reached the doctors surgery, the lights were still on however the main entrance door was locked.

“ _Huh. Nayeon never locks this door_ ” Jihyo thought to herself, removing Momo’s arm from her shoulder for a moment.

From out of her tool belt, she took a small lock picking kit out and knelt at the door. Placing the pick into the door she concentrated on lifting each metal part of the lock. There was a click, and she opened the doors letting everyone in.

“ _J-Jeongyeon. I want you, come closer”_ A voice said from one of the offices, there was giggling, and a sudden loud moan filled with pleasure.

“ **Nayeon**!?” Jihyo yelled as she rushed to the door that sounded like there was people inside and ran towards the door at full speed, breaking through it.

Immediately, Jihyo’s face went red as she saw the scene in front of her.

The doctor was against the wall with a blonde short haired woman passionately kissing her shoulder and grinding on her, with the doctor’s shirt unbuttoned so you could see her black lacy bra and the doctor clearly in ecstatic pleasure.

Jihyo kicked herself internally for what she was about to do and loudly cleared her throat, gaining the attention of both women in front of her.

“ ** _YAH!_**? **_JIHYO_**?” Nayeon screamed as she quickly pushed the blonde away going red in the face and quickly buttoning her shirt in panic.

“You could have knocked you know?!” Nayeon shrieked, clearly embarrassed.

The blonde woman next to her laughed a very loud laugh as it was clear, she had never seen the doctor embarrassed before.

“I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure, Ms?” Jihyo asked, with an eyebrow raised.

“Yoo Jeongyeon. I arrived here from Busan today.” Jeongyeon replied smirking.

“Usually, I would shake your hand. Please forgive me but in this instance, I think I might not. “Jihyo finalised, glancing at Nayeon.

“Right, you’ve met each other. I was going to tell you tomorrow that my _girlfriend_ had arrived but hey. No, you had to come breaking down my door. What does a girl have to do to get some privacy around here!” Nayeon exclaimed, giving a frustrated glance right back at Jihyo.

Jihyo peeked her head outside the doctor’s office.

“Dahyun, bring Sana in.” She said quietly to which Dahyun nodded.

A concerned Dahyun brought Sana into Nayeon’s office where once again she exchanged a glance at Jeongyeon as she placed Sana down gently on the bed in the room.

As Dahyun anxiously glanced at Jeongyeon, Jihyo took notice and eyed them both.

“Do you know each other?” Jihyo asked, looking between them.

Nayeon instantly become offended and Dahyun went red. It was clear that Nayeon was about to speak but Jeongyeon stood in front of her.

“ _I’ve got this, dear mistress of hell.”_ Jeongyeon whispered, caressing her cheek which earned a soft smile from Nayeon.

“It may seem that way, Jihyo was it? But no, I have never seen this girl in my life. I just arrived in town. Please forgive me if I have startled anyone. Jeongyeon said as she apologised.

“ _Funny that, you have short blonde hair. Just like the hooded stranger who entered town today.”_ Jihyo thought, continuing to inspect her. 

Jihyo nodded, not looking at either Jeongyeon or Nayeon (as it was clear that Nayeon was ready to kill her. Even though they had been friends for years, Nayeon was always ready to have a playful fight with the sheriff.)

“Anyway. Continuing on, thank you for that. _Detective._ What exactly has happened to your co-sheriff!?” Nayeon snapped, as she made sure to include a little bit of sass to Jihyo.

Jihyo flinched in response and clenched her teeth, (she hated it whenever Nayeon used that mocking tone with her.) She sighed and looked around the room, starting from Momo and then finally stopping at Dahyun.

“Yoda got to her.”

Nayeon looked confused and came close to her.

“ _Did she go into the castle?”_

“No. Yoda came _out_ of the castle.”

“Wait, wait, wait. **_WHAT_**!?”

“ ** _Jihyo_**. No one ever comes out of that castle, hell in fact. **_THEY_** DO NOT COME OUT OF THE CASTLE. You know how protective she is of- “

“ **DON’T.”** Jihyo quickly put her hand over Nayeon’s mouth before she could finish her sentence.

 **“Don’t.** Say her name We have bigger problems right now. _They. Have. A. Team. We’ll discuss later._ ”

Nayeon looked extremely alarmed and continued to focus on Sana, inspecting her wound. 

She grabbed a pair of blue vinyl gloves from the side table with a bandage, some gauze and an alcoholic wipe as she washed her hands with some antiseptic soap.

“Everyone except Jihyo could you please leave the room?” Nayeon demanded putting on the gloves as she watched everyone but one nod.

“Even me Nabongs?” Jeongyeon teased.

Nayeon shot Jeongyeon a playful wink.

“Yes Jeongie. I promise I will not be too long.”

Jeongyeon pouted and exited behind Dahyun and Momo closing the door behind them.

Nayeon sighed as she focused back on Sana, beginning to clean her wound and using many alcoholic wipes to stop the bleeding.

“First of all, when was she bitten?”

“Fifteen minutes ago.”

_“Shit.”_

Nayeon quickly opened a locked drawer on her desk and took out a vial containing a shimmering purple liquid with both a blue and mint green tinge.

“You keep them in here now?” Jihyo laughed as she remembered the same liquid from many years ago.

“Yes. I do not want to waste time.” Nayeon replied, not looking away from Sana’s bite mark.

She took a syringe out of its plastic film, promptly throwing the film into the rubbish bin next to the bed and filled the syringe with the antidote from the vial. She found inserted the syringe’s needle into Sana’s bite mark and pressed down on the plunger sending the liquid down into her bloodstream. 

Sana immediately jolted upwards and grabbed Nayeon’s wrist giving a hard gasp of affliction.

“W-hat’s going on?” She breathed, not letting go of Nayeon.

“Y-you were bitten by Yoda, I-I’ am giving you an antidote, it’s going to cure you!”

Sana began to breathe heavily, and her head was getting increasingly hot, as now she was trying to resist the antidote. The vampire blood quickly taking over her blood cells.

“Yah! she’s got a fever! This is not good. We have not got much time yet until she turns, we have to cure her now! Jihyo, give me another vial.” Nayeon stressed, not pulling her attention away from Sana.

Jihyo instantly opened the drawer that Nayeon had opened before and grabbed both a new syringe and vial containing the antidote handing it to Nayeon’s outstretched hand.

Not hesitating, Nayeon placed the used syringe in the waste bin along with the plastic film from the new syringe and filled it with the second vial of the antidote.

“I’m sorry Sana, but this is going to hurt!” Nayeon exclaimed as she stabbed Sana in the neck again, with the second needle.

Sana let out a painful scream as she held violently onto the railing of the medical bed. It was after a few seconds of being in immense pain that she had passed out.

“Ah, would you look at that. Pretty much just like you when you were in here.” Nayeon sighed, as she then laughed a very loud hysterical laugh.

Jihyo rolled her eyes at Nayeon and then smiled.

“You’re an idiot you know that?” Jihyo finalised, still smiling.

“Yes, Jeongyeon’s idiot actually.”

“Keep an eye on Sana, Hyo. I would suggest having her stay at yours tonight, after with what’s happened you need to debrief her.”

Jihyo nodded and looked at her solemnly.

“Thank you Doctor Im.”

“Woah. No need to be formal, that is what friends do. You know I would do anything for you Jihyo. Always.” Nayeon gushed, taking off her vinyl gloves while she washed her hands once more.

After her hands were dry, she pulled Jihyo in for a hug.

“But remember. You’re an idiot too.”

Jihyo’s smile got bigger and she again rolled her eyes.

“By the way, what do you mean they have a team?” Nayeon asked, pulling Jihyo down into the chair next to her.

“Both of them were out tonight. They purposely went after some townspeople tonight; we think that someone helped them in finding the residents.”

“Wait. Jihyo, _don’t tell me_..”

“Come and see me tomorrow morning, I need to speak to you in private. If I say anything more, I will pass out.” Jihyo finalised leaving the room.

***

The next morning, after the events of All Hallows Eve. A paper boy threw the daily newspaper at many of the houses in the small town.

Jihyo had sent a letter to the receptionist at the precinct to tell some officers to cordon off the Kim residence and make sure that no one was to enter.

“No paper is required here today kid, just keep riding.” An officer had exclaimed to the boy, who just nodded in silence.

The boy continued to ride and threw a paper at the Park residence, making sure to throw it accurately at the welcome mat as he did every day.

He stopped for a moment, patiently waiting for someone to step outside.

“Good morning Taemin. You’re doing a fantastic job; I hope you had a Happy All Hallows eve!” Jihyo said as she stepped onto the doorstep, handing the boy some candy leftover from the night before.

“Thank you, Sheriff Park. Have a good day!” He exclaimed, smiling and turning to resume his paper run.

Jihyo smiled as she watched him ride away, picking up the newspaper as she did.

**_“ALL HALLOWS EVE MURDER.”_ **

_“Oh no, they’ve already reported it.”_ Jihyo thought as she slapped her forehead.

She went back inside and leaned against the kitchen counter as she began to read the article.

“ _Last night in town, it was reported that the parents of the Kim family were found murdered in their family home. Kim Ji-yoon Kim Jung-hoon and Kim Jisoo are all reported missing. No word from sheriff Park but we are awaiting a statement.”_

Slamming it down on the counter as she read the last sentence, the newspaper made a thwack while Sana shot up from the couch, dressed in her clothes from last night where she was previously sleeping soundly.

“ _EH?_ Where am I, what’s going on?” Sana exclaimed as she rolled off the couch and onto the floor with a thud.

“Ooh, ow, ow ow.”

“Easy Sana, you’re in my house.” Jihyo replied waving from the island of the kitchen.

Sana hopped up and slowly began towards where Jihyo was standing. She put her hand to her neck where was a large bandage covering whatever was there.

“What the hell happened?! Last night I felt a euphoria I never felt before and then everything went hazy.” Sana whispered to Jihyo.

“Yoda got to you. You were bitten last night Sana, we almost lost you.”

Sana’s eyes widened in shock and fear.

“Really!?”

Jihyo nodded and sighed.

“Yes, luckily you managed to fend her off with the cross, but she still managed to get you.”

There was a brief silence as Sana remained quiet.

“I’m giving you the day off today; you need to let your wound heal.”

“Jihyo, no. I don’t want the day off. We need to investigate, it’s too dangerous for you to be on your own.” Sana demanded, holding the counter to balance herself.

“ ** _Sana_**. You need to rest, do not argue with me on this.” Jihyo growled, keeping her icy stare on Sana.

“I’m coming with you no matter what you say chief.” Sana said as she smiled.

Jihyo’s eyes went a very pale blue and she placed her hand on the kitchen counter violently.

“Jihyo...?”

The kitchen counter went extremely cold and began to freeze over with Sana looking over in shock.

“What the fuck...? “Sana whispered, observing the edge of kitchen counter that was covered in frost.

Jihyo rushed out of the kitchen and out of the house leaving Sana alone.

“Morning Sana.” A voice groaned, as the person came closer.

“Ah, morning Daniel. I’d love to stay and chat, but I need to find Jihyo.” Sana began, grabbing her coat and running towards the door.

“Wait what? Is she okay!” Daniel asked after her, holding an ice pack to his head clearly hungover.

“I don’t know!”

Sana rushed out to the front of the house, where Jihyo was nowhere to be found. Luckily, the morning was quiet and not many citizens were around.

“ _Ah! Jihyo, don’t make me do this_!” Sana gasped as she ran towards her own house, fumbling to unlock the doors with her keys as the pounding headache was still lingering.

She burst through the front doors of her house, ensuring that they were then locked after the door had closed, and then rushed towards her bedroom. Where a large mirror was standing in the corner.

Pressing on the glass of the mirror, a chunky number pad appeared on the side. She entered the number, 2129 and the mirror’s glass slid away revealing a dark secret room with a large glass tube containing a black armoured suit, a short black wig and eye mask along with a large computer. She walked down the metal stairs leading to the large console and monitor. The sound of water dripped slowly among the walls of the room, at a distance there was the echo of bats squeaking. She had developed the technology that was in this very room, including the A.I and suit that was on full display. If she introduced this type of tech to the world, all hell would surely break loose.

 _“Welcome back, Shymi!.”_ A robotic sounding Sana exclaimed joyfully.

 _“It’s been a long time since I entered this room. I thought I would be done with the vigilante work.”_ Sana thought as she looked around at the walls, the countless newspaper articles congratulating her on her heroism and ones questioning her disappearance.

“ _Shymi saves the town again!”_

_“Where has Shymi disappeared to?”_

She grinned to herself, she was more than happy to remain Jihyo’s co-sheriff. Things were better that way. When she did her vigilante work, she accompanied Jihyo and always assisted her. One night however, Jihyo almost found out her secret identity.

***

_There was a robbery at the general store, the thieves broke through a window and held up the front counter scaring the female clerk._

_“GIVE US ALL YOU’VE GOT IN THE TILL AND NO ONE GETS HURT.” One thief yelled, while he threw a burlap sack at the woman who was clearly terrified._

_“Please, don’t make me do this! I have a family and husband.”_

_The ringleader of thieves laughed a loud laugh. He was a burly bald man, with a scar going from the top of his left eyebrow and along the side of his cheek, he wore a tattered white shirt, black jeans that were torn ever so slightly and large black boots that clunked loudly against the floor as he moved around._

_“ **And**? What makes you think I care, this is your final warning sweet’art. Put the money in the bag.” He growled, brandishing a rusted flintlock in her face._

_The group of thieves laughed a loud hearty guffaw as they watched the girl begin to sob while she emptied the till of the banknotes and coins._

_“Wow, robbing a general store? How original, isn’t there anything better for you gentlemen to do around here, say maybe explore that ancient castle up there?” A deep feminine voice exclaimed from behind them._

_The ringleader groaned and turned around slowly to face the figure._

_In the doorway of the general store stood a woman wearing all black armour, with short black hair, a black eye mask and a short black cape that moved slowly in the wind._

_“Shymi. How nice for you to join us, what a shame you won’t be around for much longer.”_

_She smirked and beckoned for him to approach her._

_“Let’s see who ends up on the floor first shall we?”_

_Instantly she slid on the floor, narrowly missing the bullet that he had just fired at her. Standing up she kicked up at his face and elbowed him in the stomach, sending him to the floor unconscious. The rest of the thieves looked at her bewildered and stood in various fighting stances._

_“For the boss!”_

_The woman smiled and went to uppercut on of the thugs however he grabbed her wrist twisting it backwards._

_“ **Agh**!” _

_With her free hand, she grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder and slammed him to the floor. She elbowed him in the chin, and he fell to the floor like a ragdoll._

_Two thugs remained standing, one of them was holding a lead pipe and the other was brandishing a sharp knife._

_The figure jumped in the air and used her boots to perform a flying kick to one of the thugs in which he collided with the remaining thug stunning them both. As they were downed, she quickly handcuffed the four of the grounded thugs._

_There was a chime of the doorway and immediately the sheriff rushed in with a few other officers._

_“STOP POL-Oh!” The sheriff began, her vibrant dark red hair violently moving as she rushed in with her revolver drawn._

_“Close up early today and go and see Dr Im. Someone will need to fill in for you for a couple of days, here is the money back.” The armoured female smiled at the clerk passing back the burlap sack filled with money._

_“Thank you so much Shymi! You saved our shop” The clerk cried as she had tears running down her face._

_The sheriff gave a small brief scowl when she looked at the thieves on the however when she saw the black-haired heroine, she could not help but smile._

_“Thank you indeed Shymi, that was quite a display you put on just then. Boys can you give me a second? I would just like a word with this one in private.” She asked to two of the officers following behind her._

_They both nodded as they proceeded to take notes of the crime scene and began to take the thieves outside._

_Jihyo began to walk past the isles of the small building going into the shop’s second exit and up the metal stairs leading to the roof._

_“Come on, we need to talk.”_

_Sana followed the red-haired sheriff up to the roof where it was just her and the sheriff alone._

_“You seem very familiar.” Jihyo began, eying the black-haired heroine with narrow eyes._

_“I’ve been working with you for some time now Shymi, and you remind me of someone very close to me.”_

_“I’m sorry, whatever do you mean?” Sana replied, in a low voice._

_Jihyo laughed and walked around her, inspecting her carefully taking in the shape of her body and all._

_“You remind me of my co-sheriff, Minatozaki Sana or Sunbaenim. Who funnily enough, has called in sick today?”_

_Sana was about to raise an eyebrow as a response to her own name but remained stone faced as she had to do being a vigilante._

_“She sounds like a great woman.” Sana replied, giving a brief smirk._

_There was a scoff from Jihyo and a beeping from Sana’s wrist._

_“Forgive me sheriff, but I am afraid I must be on my way. Crime never sleeps it seems in this small village.”_

_‘Wait, where did you-“Jihyo was about to ask, however was cut off, Sana took a running jump off the building and disappeared off into the night leaving a smirking Jihyo behind..._

***

The memory was sweet as Sana came back to reality. Back then things were simple, still a little supernatural due to some of the villains she faced but now? Dealing with the ancient Chou Tzuyu and mysterious Myoui Mina, well the situation had now escalated. She had only heard about Tzuyu in stories of old, but never in the present day.

“ _Savely_ , full body scan please.” Sana asked as she typed away at the main console.

_**Bzzzzt**._

_“Severe jugular laceration, body chemistry has been affected. Vampire bite most plausible explanation, however two doses of antidote have been applied previously. Will continue to monitor body chemistry. Mild headache from front of cerebral temple, side effects of antidote. If symptoms begin to worsen, high dose of ibuprofen will be regulated.”_

“ _Savely_. Track Park Jihyo and make it quick, please. “

There was a small beeping as the computer began to show a large monitor and a loading screen that showed a globe of the earth.

“ _Twenty percent loaded.”_

Sana watched as it began to zoom in to an area nearby.

“ _Sixty percent loaded.”_

The environment was lush and filled with greenery, almost like a secret garden. It began to enhance the image of where Jihyo was located and there was a small beacon leading Sana to her.

“ _Tracking complete.”_

Sana gave a small mischievous giggle and looked at the glass tube containing her _“Shymi”_ armour.

“Savely, suit me up.”


	4. Night one, a event happens! Dun, dun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So things are heating up in our little town.. it's not a quiet village after all. (if you get that Disney reference 100 points to whatever Hogwarts house you're in! - however mine is Slytherin so.. -anyway! :P )
> 
> Mina and Tzuyu's plan for a certain someone finally comes to light, Chaeyoung acting neutral good? Jihyo still doesn't let Sana desperately have some All Hallows Eve fun.. (however the events that takes place in this chapter are certainly less than fun..) Dahyun and Momo are still not out of the woods yet with the almighty castle on the hill and Nayeon and Jeongyeon, well let's just say they have a rude interruption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening/good morning to you all wherever you are in the world, get comfortable make a nice hot beverage and enjoy! 
> 
> I must say, as I always do. Thank you to all the people who are reading this and enjoying it so far. (it makes my day honestly) 
> 
> If you have any questions please comment down below! (I promise, I'm not a vampire. I won't bite! I am a smol bean lmao) 
> 
> (In the chapter summary, if you got that Disney reference was Beauty and the Beast. You go Glen Coco, you go. )
> 
> I don't mean to leave on a cliffhanger however it is certainly necessary! ;) 
> 
> See you next week for chapter five, where a certain someone will be wanting more & more and where things begin to start getting a lil HOT (HA!) 
> 
> ..I can't stop me (from making TWICE puns so please, stay by my side won't you?) ;)

***

Suddenly, Tzuyu gripped her throne arm tight as her eyes flashed a violent gold.

She let out a painful gasp as she saw the person who spoke her name, activating yet another aggressive bloodlust. 

“ _Sheriff Park Jihyo. Well, well. Talking about us are we?”_ Tzuyu hissed as she gave a brief smile, it was not before long that Mina came rushing down the grand staircase and towards Tzuyu.

“Did you feel that?” Mina asked, approaching Tzuyu in a long flowing black gown. Her long blonde hair tied in a tight ponytail.

“Yes, my love. The sheriff is talking about us again.”

“Tzu. I’m hungry!” Mina pouted, while she scoffed.

“Do not worry, I have a plan up my sleeve and it involves our little friend Jisoo here.” Tzuyu grinned, looking at a ghostly Jessi who was giggling as she was playing with the Jisoo ghoul.

“ ** _Chaeyoung_**!”

Before long, Chaeyoung came running down the stairs once more and bowed before both her guardians.

“Yes, unnies?”

“Go into town find out where Kim Jisoo lives, I believe Sheriff Jihyo was just talking about us to her assistant sheriff Ms Minatozaki. Take some invisibility glamour so you are not seen.” 

Chaeyoung nodded as Tzuyu held out a glass vial containing a shimmering silver liquid. You’ll have invisibility for thirty minutes. Make us proud baby beast!” Tzuyu smiled as she gave her a small hug.

Once Chaeyoung left, Mina turned to Tzuyu and smiled herself.

“You are a lot nicer to her now, rather when you first met her. I’m proud of you darling.” Mina whispered as she pressed a kiss on Tzuyu’s cheek.

“We’re her vampire parents now, I wanted her to grow up strong and she has! She’s fiery just like us both.”

“Touché, could not have said it better myself. Can we watch Busan on the crystal ball? I want to see there’s any drama going on!”

“I’ll get the delicacy they call popped corn!” Tzuyu shouted as she waltzed towards the main kitchen, her royal blue cape trailing behind her.

***

Chaeyoung softly closed the castle doors and drank the shimmering silver liquid scowling once she drank it, it tasted like a mixture of fish and liquorice.

Before she knew it, her entire body became transparent. Due to Jeongyeon’s entrance earlier that day, the security greenery that was placed as a barrier had disappeared.

“ _I highly doubt they’re going to put that security barrier up again now. It’s time for the annual mafia game in town!”_

Walking down the cobblestone stairs, she noticed many of the All Hallows eve decorations placed around town and many children preparing for the evening’s events.

Before she went to find the Kim residence in town, she walked towards the main sheriff building.

Two officers were standing outside of the building, clearly on a tobacco break.

“ _So, what’s got Sheriff Park in such a bad mood?”_ One of them asked, quietly.

“ _Apparently Sunbaenim Minatozaki dressed the precinct up like a zombie apocalypse, you should have seen it, she was furious!”_

They both laughed but quickly checked the time on the wall of the reception.

“Oh shit! Break’s over.” The second officer laughed as they held the door open for the female officer.

Chaeyoung quickly darted behind the female officer and into the precinct, narrowly avoiding the two officers. 

She looked around and behind the reception desk saw a floor map hanging on the wall with a large red dot in the centre saying ‘YOU ARE HERE’

The locker room caught Chaeyoung’s interest as after knowing that both Tzuyu and Mina had heard the sheriff speak their names, she wanted to give her a friendly warning. She did not want to see her friends get hurt. Chaeyoung had met Jihyo and Sana before and knew them quite well after meeting them in the tavern. However, she still had to keep her distance as she was loyal to Tzuyu and Mina.

_“I need to give them a warning, who knows what Tzuyu has planned for tonight._

She began to walk down the corridor towards the stairs heading towards the locker room, in Chaeyoung’s spare time she loved to draw and paint, so she always had a piece of paper and a pencil on her person, looking around she made sure that no one was standing next to the entrance to the stairs and hurriedly opened the door carefully.

She leant against the wall and put the piece of paper on the wall, quickly scribbling a note and signing it with a paw print, being a werewolf after all it was a signature she could not resist. Finally, she entered the locker room, still trying her best to be quiet and stealthy.

The entire locker room had rows of blue lockers, next to each other and a small bathroom section at the end of the room, the floor was tiled, and the lighting was bright, many LED lights filled the room, so it definitely was not hard to tell which locker was the sheriff’s. Each locker had their name written on it or a defining feature so staff could tell which one was theirs.

Chaeyoung quickly jogged past several lockers, struggling to find the specific one she was looking for. On Jihyo’s locker, the door was painted a an orangey yellow, with a sticker of a majestic unicorn and a funny sticker of a cartoon train engine. The locker next to it was painted purple and had both a sticker of a Shiba inu, smiling and a sticker of a snake that had hearts instead of scales.

“ _Aha! This must be Jihyo’s, and the purple one must be Sana’s._

There was the creak of a door opening and Chaeyoung froze, to silence her movement.

She caught a glimpse of bright red hair and Chaeyoung’s eyes widened in shock, it was Sana.

“ _Shit! What is she doing in here?”_

As Sana began to walk over to her locker, Chaeyoung felt around in her pockets and felt a small pebble, possibly gained when she was running through the forest as a wolf.

She threw the pebble over at one of the other lockers on the other side of the room which quickly gained Sana’s attention, as the impact made a loud bang.

“Huh, hello? Is anyone in here?”

As Sana checked the noise, Chaeyoung quickly moved to Jihyo’s locker. Wasting no time, she grabbed the note out of her pocket and slipped it underneath the slit of the locker, making it just noticeable.

As Sana had turned around to come back to her locker, she noticed the note sticking out from underneath the locker door.

“ _Hook, line and sinker_.” Chaeyoung thought as Sana took the note and put it in her pocket.

Sana opened her own locker and took out a clean uniform, to which she headed towards the bathroom on the other side of the room.

Chaeyoung smirked as she saw Sana disappear and she quickly left the room heading back up to the reception.

Luckily, as the officers were all in their offices and the receptionist clearly deep in paperwork, she began to skip down the hall and out through the entrance doors going to search for where Kim Jisoo lived. She was now racing against time as now either the glamour was going to wear off or she would be late for her shift at the tavern.

***

Sana walked down towards the locker room where she had a spare uniform ready to change into. As she approached her locker, there was a small bang from the other side of the locker row, before she opened her locker to get changed, Sana decided to investigate the noise.

“Hello, is anyone here?”

After seeing that nothing was wrong, she caught a glimpse of Jihyo’s locker. In the opening near the door, there was a small note sticking out. She took the note and popped it into her pocket, going to give it to the younger when she saw her in few moments.

She quickly changed her shirt into the non-bloodied blouse and tied her tie comfortably around her neck, also washing the blood off her face. She tied her light red hair up into a loose ponytail and then went back upstairs.

Entering Jihyo’s office once more, she sat down again.

“Jihyo. This was slipped in your locker.” Sana explained, sliding the note across to her.

Jihyo looked at the note confused and opened it slowly, the paper was slightly browned and was burned at each corner, with a paw print as a signature.

“ _They heard you and they are angry, take this as warning. If I say anything more, they are going to know.”_

_-Your friend._

Jihyo’s eyes widened and her breathing was heavy.

“Hyo. What’s wrong, what did it say?” Sana exclaimed concerned.

Jihyo read the note aloud and Sana was also concerned.

“See?! What did I tell you, I told you so! Who is this friend of ours? We need to investigate this.”

“No. Not tonight, we need to protect the town. They have something planned; This just confirms that they do tonight.” Jihyo finalised.

“Let us go. The festivities are almost starting.”

Both the sheriff and the deputy left the office and exited the building. Where many townspeople and children were dressed in spooky costumes.

She saw Momo, Dahyun, Jisoo and Lisa ride past on bikes all in varying costumes and smiled.

“Momo, hey!” Jihyo yelled beckoning to her teenage daughter to come over.

“Yes ma?” She asked, smirking as her fake werewolf ears moved in the wind.

“Be careful out there tonight, don’t do anything stupid!”

“We won’t Sheriff Park!” Dahyun replied giving her a cheeky smile and a wink in Sana’s direction.

She waved the girls off as they rode off towards the houses of the quiet town, Momo giving a very audible werewolf howl.

“ ** _AWOOOOOOOO!”_**

Jihyo laughed as Sana put her hand on her shoulder. 

“She’ll be fine. Shall we go to the saloon and make sure no one is getting too rowdy?”

Jihyo nodded and followed Sana over to the wildly decorated saloon where the mad scientist dummy that was set up before was now being used to its full potential, as when they approached it cackled loudly when they entered.

At the tavern counter was the short but long haired Chaeyoung, wiping a glass as she watched the patrons at the table around her.

Chaeyoung narrowed her eyes at the Sheriff and the deputy who walked in and towards the counter. However, when they reached the bar, she gave them a wide smile.

“Good evening Sheriff Park and Deputy Minatozaki! What may I get for you on this spooky night We’ve got a scary cocktail menu if that’s what you fancy?” She asked looking between them.

“Perhaps next time Chae, Lemon lime and bitters thanks. Sana?” Jihyo asked as she turned to look at her deputy.

“The same will be fine thanks.” She replied, not looking at either of them but instead something else.

“You’re not out trick or treating with the others Chaeyoung?”

“No, it’s better if I stay here. Mum was completing a painting at home and she needed me in the bar tonight.” Chaeyoung responded as she glanced at Sana inspecting a painting that hung on the wall.

It was a horizontal painting that showed the town’s interior, for instance the Sherriff precinct, the doctor’s surgery, the saloon and the general store, but then over the town’s main fountain in the distance was the castle sitting atop the hill, not only that. For a moment, it was like Sana had seen two sets of red eyes watching her from the ridiculously small window in the painting.

Something in Sana’s mind clicked.

 _Is the artist trying to say that whoever is in that castle is more superior to us down here?_ Sana thought, pointing a scowl in both the direction of Chaeyoung and Jihyo.

“Excuse me Chae. But I must ask, who was the artist of that painting there? Your mother would not have painted such an insult, would she?” Sana wondered as she tried extremely hard to hide her visible anger. 

Chaeyoung stifled a laugh and handed Jihyo both of their beverages.

“You know, I’m not too sure! It was a gift from a travelling painter.”

“ ** _Jihyo_**. We’re never letting a travelling painter back into town again.” Sana hissed eying the painting.

Both ladies sat down at a small table and watched the events around them. There was a live band playing a guitar, violin and a set of drums. People seemed to be enjoying the live music as there were many people dancing and cheering for the band.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We are Tvice; please enjoy the music we have lined up for your spooky night!” The leader of the band exclaimed smiling to the crowd.

As a scary yet pop sounding song began to play, Jihyo looked at Sana concerned.

  
“ _Okay, but what was that all about earlier?”_ Jihyo said closely to her ear.

“ _That painting on the wall is a mockery of the town. It makes the castle up there look more superior than us!”_

_“Well, I must agree. Whoever painted that, wanted the castle to be the focus not the town.”_

_“Does it have the initial of the artist in the corner of the painting?”_

_“It has a symbol rather than an initial. It’s a pawprint.”_

_“A pawprint? Is it the same one that was on that note from my locker?”_

_“We’ll have to investigate further, because I really don’t think that was painted by a travelling artist._ Sana finalised taking a sip of her drink.

“Hey baby beast! Another ale please!” A voice shouted from across the bar.

“Well, come over here and get it!” Chaeyoung yelled back at the person.

Almost instantly, it was again like something had clicked within both and Jihyo and Sana turned to look at each other. Before Sana spoke however, it was like Jihyo had read her mind.

“ _Chae’s mother is painter, and Chaeyoung is a talented artist herself. It’s no secret that people call her baby beast as a joke so how do we know that she did not paint that?_ ”

“We can’t. We need to investigate further before we can accuse her of conspiring with the enemy. _Especially those_ _two._ ” Jihyo mentioned, putting her hand on Sana’s shoulder making her sit down again.

“There is a way of accusing her in a different way though. If we say their names, we can see how she reacts.”

Sana looked at her with wide eyes.

“ ** _YAH_**! **Jihyo** , **no**. Do **_not_** say their names again.” Sana warned hitting her on the shoulder.

“Fine. Fine, I won’t.” Jihyo smirked, finishing her drink.

“When the town goes to sleep, then we investigate. How does that sound?”

“Sounds fine to me! Oh, oh. Can I put some fake blood on pleaaaaase?” Sana begged, coming back to her normal hyper self.

Jihyo sighed and then nodded. 

Sana finished her drink and pushed the empty glass aside next to Jihyo’s.

“Wait, Jihyo. Have you ever met Chae’s mother?” Sana asked, looking at Chaeyoung curiously.

“You know now that you mention-“

Suddenly, a figure came up behind Jihyo and put their hand on her shoulder. Quickly, she grabbed the hand and twisted it vigorously.

“ ** _Hey, ow, ow_**!” They yelped, giving a weak smile.

“Daniel, oh I am so sorry! I am on high alert tonight, please forgive me.” Jihyo exclaimed as she blushed and let go of his hand. Daniel was dressed in a wizard’s robe, complete with a fake white beard and glasses.

He pulled his beard down and gave Jihyo a small delicate kiss on the cheek and pulled up a chair from the table next to them.

“So, by the looks of it, you two aren’t participating in the festivities tonight?”

Sana smiled and looked at Jihyo with a mischievous smile.

“I was dressed like a zombie earlier, but this one got salty with me! She said I can put some fake blood on later and I’m happy with that.”

“Such a party pooper Hyo.” Daniel joked, as he smiled at his girlfriend.

Jihyo rolled her eyes.

“Oh, please Professor Dumbledork. You’re not really giving me a wizard vibe, more like Harry notter right?” Jihyo teased, laughing as she did.

“Well maybe I can change your mind with a visit to my chamber of secrets later on then?” Daniel replied with a wink.

Sana gave a very audible groan.

“YAH!? Am I really hearing this now!”

“I tell you what, I’ll leave you two alone. The boys want to do some tequila shots and I said I’m in!”

“Be careful ladies, give Momoring my love if you see her.” Daniel laughed as he kissed Jihyo on the forehead as he got up and walked to the bar.

“Wait, Daniel.” Jihyo shouted as she stood up and grabbed out to reach his hand.

“Ye- “He was interrupted by Jihyo, giving him an extremely loving kiss on the lips which went on for a moment.

They both came away from each other and smiled.

“Be safe.”

“You too.”

Sana was incredibly bemused as she was red in the face, but had an eyebrow raised.

“My, my. The infamous Park Jihyo showing affection!? I cannot believe it!” Sana scoffed as she giggled.

“Oh, shut up Sanake. Do you hear yourself when you talk about Dahyun? You should just tell her already.” Jihyo shot back, winking.

Sana was silent as she pouted, sighing.

“Shall we?” Jihyo asked as she stood up, holding a hand out to Sana.

“Yeah. But we’re coming back to investigate that damn painting and Chaeyoung.”

They both gave a nod of thanks to Chaeyoung at the bar and left the saloon, where many people were clearly enjoying the live music.

Outside, it was the same too. Many townspeople and their children were surrounding the town’s main fountain, holding plastic jack o’ lantern’s filled with candies.

Jihyo smiled as she remembered when Momo was younger, Nayeon, Sana and Jihyo would take her trick or treating. Most years she went as Boo from _Inc of the Monsters_ or Cruel là Devil. 

“ _Look Mum, tonight I’m Cruella Momo!”_

“Hyo.”

“ **Jihyo**!”

Jihyo was quickly pulled out of her daydream and back to reality.

“What?” She questioned looking at Sana.

“Isn’t that young Jisoo?”

The girl named Jisoo dressed in a zombie costume, featuring fake blood and blazing red contacts ran abnormally fast past the townspeople and towards the residential part of town.

“ _Strange_. Shouldn’t Lisa, Momo and Dahyun be with her also?” 

Before they could speak again, Momo and Lisa came racing past on their bikes looking extremely worried.

“ Screw this, I’m going home Momo I’ll see you later.” Lisa said, giving a hostile wave to her friend. 

“ **PARK MOMORING**!” Jihyo yelled loudly, alerting everyone in the nearby vicinity.

Momo stopped and hopped off her bike, placing it down and onto the stone.

“Mum, we need your help. Jisoo just ran off and Dahyun fainted!” Momo announced looking at her mum solemnly.

Sana swore and Jihyo looked at her with concern.

“Right, we’ll go and get Dahyun and then we’ll look for Jisoo.”

“Where is Dahyun?” Jihyo asked looking at Momo.

 _“At the front of the castle on the hill.”_ Momo mumbled looking down.

Jihyo and Sana went silent and Jihyo felt a rage begin to manifest inside her.

“ _Hana.”_

_…_

_“Dul.”_

_…_

_“Se.”_

Jihyo quickly counted down from three, as she felt herself quickly dropping into anger. She could not risk that now, not tonight anyway.

“What? we’ve got no time to waste, Sana let’s go.” 

“Why did she pass out?” Jihyo questioned quickly racing up the cobbled road towards the aged cobblestone steps of the hill.

“She probably had too much alcohol!” Momo replied sounding worried as she pulled her bike up and began to ride alongside her.

“Momoring, where did she get alcohol from? Ah, forget it. We’ll talk about that later, as long as she didn’t go in the castle, we should be okay!” Jihyo seethed as she continued to run.

When they reached the top of the hill, the foliage covering the entrance was gone and instead the entryway was clear. On the stone floor, was Dahyun lying unconscious and still in her vampire costume.

“The greenery that was here before, it’s gone...” Jihyo whispered, holding her revolver as she was looking at the ominous castle entrance.

“Momoring, if you need to tell me something, tell me now.”

“...I might have taken a bottle of expensive vodka from your alcohol cabinet so me and the girls could have some fun. Lisa and I were out here throwing toilet paper, and then the next thing I knew was Jisoo ran past us and Dahyun passed out!”

“You are in big trouble Momo, what on earth made you come up here! Did she go into the castle?” Jihyo interrogated, sounding more and more stern as she questioned her daughter.

“Not that I can remember no!” 

“ ** _Dubu_**!” Sana squeaked as she ran up to her, sounding panicked.

There was no response from Dahyun and instead she just lied there motionless. Her very pale skin glowing in the moonlight. Sana grabbed Dahyun and slung her over her shoulder.

“We’ll have to get their bikes later. For now, we need to get her down to Nayeon.” Sana murmured stern.

They headed down into the town square again, with many of the town mumbling and whispering about the situation unfolding.

“ _What’s that all about then, is that Kim Dahyun?”_

_“Ah, she’s probably had a bit too much to drink. Poor girl.”_

_“Way to go Sheriff Park and Deputy Sana!”_

They walked past many of the onlookers and into the doctor’s surgery, where the lights were still on and Nayeon had her office door slightly ajar.

Jihyo went and knocked on her door and there was a cheerful answer from inside.

“ _Come in_! _”_

All three, Momo _,_ Jihyo and Sana entered Nayeon’s office.

The doctor giving them a toothy smile as they entered. For All Hallows Eve Nayeon, was wearing a brown faux leather coat and had a fake crossbow behind her back, complete with a toolbelt.

“Ah! Happy All Hallows Eve to you all, tonight you can call me Nayn Helsing. Wait a minute. Is that Tofu on your shoulders Sana?” Nayeon asked, inspecting her.

“Yes. She’s passed out, she’s apparently had too much alcohol according to this one here.” Sana explained, looking at Momo.

“I see. Where did she pass out?” The doctor inquired, helping Sana place her down on the bed in her room.

There was a brief silence as no one answered immediately.

Both Sana and Jihyo looked at each other, exchanging concerned glances as they did, Jihyo clearing her throat before she spoke.

“Outside the entrance of the castle” Jihyo answered slowly.

“ _Wait, Jihyo. **What did you say**? Did she enter the castle_?”

“We do not know, according to Momo she cannot remember.”

“Let us hope she didn’t. Please, leave her with me.”

“Nayeon, we’ll be back. We just need to find someone first.” Sana spoke for Jihyo as she was trying to compose herself.

Nayeon nodded and watched over Dahyun who was still motionless.

Jihyo and Sana exited the doctor’s surgery and began to head towards where they last saw Jisoo heading.

“Go home Momoring, get safe.” Jihyo muttered to Momo, brushing her hair and giving her a kiss on the head.

“Okay Ma, I’ll see you later.” Momo replied, giving a wave to everyone as she exited the doctors.

Sana turned to her, pulling out her revolver. However, hers was matte black compared to Jihyo’s traditional silver.

“Jihyo. Let’s find Jisoo.” Sana said, urging her to exit.

Jihyo nodded as they began to walk down the cobbled road down towards the residential part of town.

“Have you still got that cross and stake that I gave you back at the office?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Something feels off Sana. Keep on your guard.” Jihyo responded, breathing quietly.

Many of the houses had their lights off to signal that they had finished trick or treating for the night. However, one house was out of the ordinary.

“That’s Jisoo’s family house, right?” Sana asked, approaching the small house that had the front door wide open.

Jihyo nodded, straightening her tie and keeping a tight grip on her revolver that glimmered in the moonlight.

“Ready?” She asked getting closer to the door.

Sana nodded and followed directly behind her.

They both entered the house stealthily and cautiously, trying not to make too much noise.

The house’s interior was lit up as the house lights were on, lighting up the hallway leading into the lounge room. There were framed family photos hanging in the corridor and a sign saying live, laugh and love.

Jihyo put her hand up to stop Sana as she decided to peek around the corner into the lounge room.

Jihyo’s eyes widened and she felt the same panic begin to fill her body that she experienced many years ago while she flinched away.

Sana heard her audibly gasp and peeked around the corner just like Jihyo, though she almost dropped her revolver.

The entire lounge room was covered in fresh blood and viscera. Jisoo’s family had been murdered, with Jisoo missing from the scene.

Jihyo hesitantly walked into the crime scene and observed what was left of her mother and father, beckoning for her deputy to join her, even though she had lost all colour in her face.

It was then, her worst fears were confirmed when she saw it.

Both Jisoo’s mother and father were pale in colour, with two bite marks on their necks.

“Wait. Where’s Jisoo’s older brother and sister...?” Sana quietly asked, not looking directly at the living room.

There was an audible feminine evil laugh, in the air and both Sana and Jihyo felt a shiver down their spine.

“We were too late, they’ve been here.”

“But they weren’t seen leaving, how did _they_ sneak past us!”

“They’re vampires Sana. They could have done anything!” Jihyo replied sounding frustrated.

“How do we know that Jisoo wasn’t the perpetrator?”

“ ** _We don’t_**.”

Sana pulled out a small notebook, a pair of gloves and a pair of clear glasses. Putting both on before beginning to take notes, with Jihyo joining her in putting on a pair of gloves.

“ _Two jugular lacerations, 100% of blood drained from both subjects, signs of struggle from the older gentleman, bruise on right arm with deep gash from upper torso leading down towards pelvic area, (did a sword do this?) rug on the floor is ruffled back, indicating there was a fall (possibly pushed backwards, by the perpetrator). Petrified gaze in facial expression from the woman demonstrates that she was in shock, the gentleman lies in front of the woman, (he protected her?) The woman equally as wounded with blood staining her white blouse from the jugular cut, however, left arm looks broken in several places and neck seems to be disjointed._

_The lounge room window was smashed, with glass pieces decorating the floor, possibly an entry and escape route for the perpetrator (s)._

_“_ Sana, you see that large gash from the man’s torso. Surely that was not done with just bare hands?” Jihyo asked, investigating the man’s chest, stifling a gagging motion.

“Yeah, it looks like a clean cut straight down. Whatever did that was of a blade.”

“Yoda does not use a blade, does she?”

“No, not that I know of. She’s more proficient in archery.”

Jihyo cleared her throat and looked at Sana stern taking her gloves off and putting them into a small black rubbish bag, they used to dispose of their crime scene gloves.

“Right. well, considering that the main hallway had no visible damage. It looks like someone entered through the main entry door like we have. To get close enough to the victims they probably used a disguise. Though, the lounge room window is smashed thus possibly meaning that another person entered. The gentleman has protected his wife by standing in front of her however, they did not just want him.

“They wanted both residents, if they killed one the other would be a witness and able to tell us what happened. They wanted to make a statement, see how the man has been injured? You said something about a sword. Yoda could have done this on her own, but she wanted to put on a show. To show us that they are not messing around.”

“The Black Swan has been rumoured to excel in swordsmanship.” Sana muttered quietly.

Jihyo shook her head in disbelief and smacked her palm on her head.

“Then both Yoda and the Black Swan were here, they knew where to go and had a reason to come here. That means that Jisoo is not actually the real Jisoo, this does not bode well Sana. If their mafia game is happening it means that they have already found someone within the town that is helping them-”

Something immediately clicked within Jihyo and she grabbed Sana’s shoulders with such intensity that Sana thought she was about to kiss her.

“...Jihyo? You have a boy- “

Jihyo rolled her eyes and continued to tighten her grip on her shoulders.

“Do you know what this means? **_THEY’VE ALREADY FOUND A TEAM_**.” Jihyo viciously growled with slight fear in her voice.

Jihyo let go of Sana’s shoulder and instead grabbed her hand, rushing out of the Kim’s residence and into the streets once more, where shortly after they started to head into town, they passed Momo and Lisa, although Dahyun was back from the doctors surgery.

“Hey! I thought I said for you to go home Momoring. I thought you also went home Lisa?” Jihyo grunted, her eyes fixed on Momo and Lisa, not realising that Dahyun was awake.

Before Momo or Lisa could respond, they were cut off by a visibly relieved Sana. 

“Tofu! You’re okay!” Sana screamed as she ran up to her and pulled her into a hug.

“Huh? Yeah of course I am, I just had a bit to drink that’s all!” Dahyun assured, smiling widely as she fell into Sana’s hug.

“Nice contacts Dubu. You didn’t have them in when you went off exploring with the girls earlier?” Jihyo asked sounding suspicious.

“Ah! They activate in the dark, I bought them from the general store a while ago.”

Before Jihyo could ask any more questions, someone was seen slowly limping towards them, dripping blood from their torso, whether this was fake or real it was hard to tell.

Dahyun, Momo and Lisa immediately looked frightened while Jihyo and Sana held tightly onto their weapons.

For whom was approaching them, was a feminine figure in a zombie costume with two glowing red eyes.

***

“ _Oh, hell no.”_ Jihyo exclaimed, quickly pulling the hammer back on her revolver.

As the figure came closer, they stopped and carefully observed Dahyun, Momo, Lisa, Jihyo and Sana. A wicked grin plastered on their face, upon closer view the figure had blood dripping down from their mouth onto the floor below.

“Stay back! Both Sana and I are armed and not afraid to shoot.” Jihyo growled, raising her gun at the figure.

All three girls were about to ask the same question however were interrupted by Sana.

“Jisoo, is that you?” She asked the figure, while she readied her gun just like Jihyo.

“ _Oh, Miss Minatozaki_... How dense you are.” The figure replied dragging their words slowly.

“ _Wait_ , Sana. That’s! -“ Jihyo yelled as immediately the figure rushed forward about to attack her.

Jihyo fired a shot at the figure just missing them as Sana quickly dropped to the floor, sliding underneath the figure as they dived at her.

“ _Nice_!”

As Sana lied on the floor, still prone. She fired a shot into the back of ‘Jisoo’.

The figure hissed violently and she turned around sending a death stare in Sana’s direction.

She waved her hand, and instantly the disguise that she was wearing vanished and a tall, purple haired woman in a lacy black dress was revealed, her red eyes glowing vibrantly. She wiped the lingering blood from her mouth and grinned at Sana wickedly.

For a moment, there was a blush from Sana. Although, she was overwhelmed with fear after finally realising that it was not Jisoo standing in front of her. Sana dropped her gun and she screamed.

“ ** _SANA DON’T!_** ” Jihyo yelled, firing yet another shot at Tzuyu, hitting her again in the back to which she hissed again, breathing in the pain from the bullet.

“ ** _MOMORING, LISA, DAHYUN. INSIDE, NOW_**!” Jihyo’s eyes flashed a bright blue for a sudden moment as she continued to shout, quickly sighing to stop herself from letting go.

As Tzuyu approached Sana’s neck, she extended her fangs and pierced her flesh. She began to drink from her, making Sana’s mind blank with euphoria, projecting Dahyun dressed in a seductive black dress kissing her passionately in her mind.

Tzuyu kept drinking but not before she briefly took out her fangs to whisper something.

“ _Minatozaki, you taste even better than the sheriff.”_ Tzuyu laughed as she took a satisfied gasp. 

“D- _Dahyun. M-ore_ ” Sana gasped, cheekily smiling as she fished through her pockets, trying to find something as the euphoria almost had her completely in its grasp.

Tzuyu resumed drinking, and continued to drain Sana of her colour, her skin quickly becoming pale.

Before Sana had completely lost her mind, she rolled over and held a silver cross in her hands to thrust it in Tzuyu’s direction.

“ ** _AUGH_**!” Tzuyu yelped as she backed away from the ladies recoiling from the cross.

“ ** _This is not over_**!”

She quickly changed into a bat, flying off into the night, away from the two of them, evil laughter filling the sky.

“ ** _Happy All Hallows eve indeed Seoul_**!” 

***

Jihyo rushed over to Sana and extended her hand to her, helping her up. As after the encounter, Sana went quiet.

“Come on. You need to go and see Nayeon. You’ve been bitten.”

Sana nodded and leaned on Jihyo’s shoulder as they began to walk towards the surgery once more.

“God Jihyo, Wait up!” A voice shouted, as the sound of two people running was heard.”

Jihyo turned and her eyebrow creased violently as she saw Momo and Dahyun running after the both the detectives concerned.

“Momoring, what have I told you?”

Momo stuck her tongue out at her mother, but quickly her face dropped when she saw Sana drained of colour.

“Do not call me that unless you are in danger, besides. I told you to go home, it’s too dangerous!”

“You need help, you can’t do this alone. Let me and Tofu help. Lisa’s currently with her parents, trying to process what’s just happened.” Momo said, putting her arm around Jihyo with Dahyun lifting Sana onto her shoulders, reminiscent of only a few moments ago.

“D- _Dahyunnie_?” Sana breathed, as she smelled Dahyun’s rose scented perfume lingering on her neck.

Jihyo sighed and walked forward towards the doctor’s surgery, leaning on her daughter’s shoulder.

As they reached the doctors surgery, the lights were still on however the main entrance door was locked.

“ _Huh. Nayeon never locks this door_ ” Jihyo thought to herself, removing Momo’s arm from her shoulder for a moment.

From out of her tool belt, she took a small lock picking kit out and knelt at the door. Placing the pick into the door she concentrated on lifting each metal part of the lock. There was a click, and she opened the doors letting everyone in.

“ _J-Jeongyeon. I want you, come closer”_ A voice said from one of the offices, there was giggling, and a sudden loud moan filled with pleasure.

“ **Nayeon**!?” Jihyo yelled as she rushed to the door that sounded like there was people inside and ran towards the door at full speed, breaking through it.

Immediately, Jihyo’s face went red as she saw the scene in front of her.

The doctor was against the wall with a blonde short haired woman passionately kissing her shoulder and grinding on her, with the doctor’s shirt unbuttoned so you could see her black lacy bra and the doctor clearly in ecstatic pleasure.

Jihyo kicked herself internally for what she was about to do and loudly cleared her throat, gaining the attention of both women in front of her.

“ ** _YAH!_**? **_JIHYO_**?” Nayeon screamed as she quickly pushed the blonde away going red in the face and quickly buttoning her shirt in panic.

“You could have knocked you know?!” Nayeon shrieked, clearly embarrassed.

The blonde woman next to her laughed a very loud laugh as it was clear, she had never seen the doctor embarrassed before.

“I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure, Ms?” Jihyo asked, with an eyebrow raised.

“Yoo Jeongyeon. I arrived here from Busan today.” Jeongyeon replied smirking.

“Usually, I would shake your hand. Please forgive me but in this instance, I think I might not. “Jihyo finalised, glancing at Nayeon.

“Right, you’ve met each other. I was going to tell you tomorrow that my _girlfriend_ had arrived but hey. No, you had to come breaking down my door. What does a girl have to do to get some privacy around here!” Nayeon exclaimed, giving a frustrated glance right back at Jihyo.

Jihyo peeked her head outside the doctor’s office.

“Dahyun, bring Sana in.” She said quietly to which Dahyun nodded.

A concerned Dahyun brought Sana into Nayeon’s office where once again she exchanged a glance at Jeongyeon as she placed Sana down gently on the bed in the room.

As Dahyun anxiously glanced at Jeongyeon, Jihyo took notice and eyed them both.

“Do you know each other?” Jihyo asked, looking between them.

Nayeon instantly become offended and Dahyun went red. It was clear that Nayeon was about to speak but Jeongyeon stood in front of her.

“ _I’ve got this, dear mistress of hell.”_ Jeongyeon whispered, caressing her cheek which earned a soft smile from Nayeon.

“It may seem that way, Jihyo was it? But no, I have never seen this girl in my life. I just arrived in town. Please forgive me if I have startled anyone. Jeongyeon said as she apologised.

“ _Funny that, you have short blonde hair. Just like the hooded stranger who entered town today.”_ Jihyo thought, continuing to inspect her. 

Jihyo nodded, not looking at either Jeongyeon or Nayeon (as it was clear that Nayeon was ready to kill her. Even though they had been friends for years, Nayeon was always ready to have a playful fight with the sheriff.)

“Anyway. Continuing on, thank you for that. _Detective._ What exactly has happened to your co-sheriff!?” Nayeon snapped, as she made sure to include a little bit of sass to Jihyo.

Jihyo flinched in response and clenched her teeth, (she hated it whenever Nayeon used that mocking tone with her.) She sighed and looked around the room, starting from Momo and then finally stopping at Dahyun.

“Yoda got to her.”

Nayeon looked confused and came close to her.

“ _Did she go into the castle?”_

“No. Yoda came _out_ of the castle.”

“Wait, wait, wait. **_WHAT_**!?”

“ ** _Jihyo_**. No one ever comes out of that castle, hell in fact. **_THEY_** DO NOT COME OUT OF THE CASTLE. You know how protective she is of- “

“ **DON’T.”** Jihyo quickly put her hand over Nayeon’s mouth before she could finish her sentence.

 **“Don’t.** Say her name We have bigger problems right now. _They. Have. A. Team. We’ll discuss later._ ”

Nayeon looked extremely alarmed and continued to focus on Sana, inspecting her wound. 

She grabbed a pair of blue vinyl gloves from the side table with a bandage, some gauze and an alcoholic wipe as she washed her hands with some antiseptic soap.

“Everyone except Jihyo could you please leave the room?” Nayeon demanded putting on the gloves as she watched everyone but one nod.

“Even me Nabongs?” Jeongyeon teased.

Nayeon shot Jeongyeon a playful wink.

“Yes Jeongie. I promise I will not be too long.”

Jeongyeon pouted and exited behind Dahyun and Momo closing the door behind them.

Nayeon sighed as she focused back on Sana, beginning to clean her wound and using many alcoholic wipes to stop the bleeding.

“First of all, when was she bitten?”

“Fifteen minutes ago.”

_“Shit.”_

Nayeon quickly opened a locked drawer on her desk and took out a vial containing a shimmering purple liquid with both a blue and mint green tinge.

“You keep them in here now?” Jihyo laughed as she remembered the same liquid from many years ago.

“Yes. I do not want to waste time.” Nayeon replied, not looking away from Sana’s bite mark.

She took a syringe out of its plastic film, promptly throwing the film into the rubbish bin next to the bed and filled the syringe with the antidote from the vial. She found inserted the syringe’s needle into Sana’s bite mark and pressed down on the plunger sending the liquid down into her bloodstream. 

Sana immediately jolted upwards and grabbed Nayeon’s wrist giving a hard gasp of affliction.

“W-hat’s going on?” She breathed, not letting go of Nayeon.

“Y-you were bitten by Yoda, I-I’ am giving you an antidote, it’s going to cure you!”

Sana began to breathe heavily, and her head was getting increasingly hot, as now she was trying to resist the antidote. The vampire blood quickly taking over her blood cells.

“Yah! she’s got a fever! This is not good. We have not got much time yet until she turns, we have to cure her now! Jihyo, give me another vial.” Nayeon stressed, not pulling her attention away from Sana.

Jihyo instantly opened the drawer that Nayeon had opened before and grabbed both a new syringe and vial containing the antidote handing it to Nayeon’s outstretched hand.

Not hesitating, Nayeon placed the used syringe in the waste bin along with the plastic film from the new syringe and filled it with the second vial of the antidote.

“I’m sorry Sana, but this is going to hurt!” Nayeon exclaimed as she stabbed Sana in the neck again, with the second needle.

Sana let out a painful scream as she held violently onto the railing of the medical bed. It was after a few seconds of being in immense pain that she had passed out.

“Ah, would you look at that. Pretty much just like you when you were in here.” Nayeon sighed, as she then laughed a very loud hysterical laugh.

Jihyo rolled her eyes at Nayeon and then smiled.

“You’re an idiot you know that?” Jihyo finalised, still smiling.

“Yes, Jeongyeon’s idiot actually.”

“Keep an eye on Sana, Hyo. I would suggest having her stay at yours tonight, after with what’s happened you need to debrief her.”

Jihyo nodded and looked at her solemnly.

“Thank you Doctor Im.”

“Woah. No need to be formal, that is what friends do. You know I would do anything for you Jihyo. Always.” Nayeon gushed, taking off her vinyl gloves while she washed her hands once more.

After her hands were dry, she pulled Jihyo in for a hug.

“But remember. You’re an idiot too.”

Jihyo’s smile got bigger and she again rolled her eyes.

“By the way, what do you mean they have a team?” Nayeon asked, pulling Jihyo down into the chair next to her.

“Both of them were out tonight. They purposely went after some townspeople tonight; we think that someone helped them in finding the residents.”

“Wait. Jihyo, _don’t tell me_..”

“Come and see me tomorrow morning, I need to speak to you in private. If I say anything more, I will pass out.” Jihyo finalised leaving the room.

***

The next morning, after the events of All Hallows Eve. A paper boy threw the daily newspaper at many of the houses in the small town.

Jihyo had sent a letter to the receptionist at the precinct to tell some officers to cordon off the Kim residence and make sure that no one was to enter.

“No paper is required here today kid, just keep riding.” An officer had exclaimed to the boy, who just nodded in silence.

The boy continued to ride and threw a paper at the Park residence, making sure to throw it accurately at the welcome mat as he did every day.

He stopped for a moment, patiently waiting for someone to step outside.

“Good morning Taemin. You’re doing a fantastic job; I hope you had a Happy All Hallows eve!” Jihyo said as she stepped onto the doorstep, handing the boy some candy leftover from the night before.

“Thank you, Sheriff Park. Have a good day!” He exclaimed, smiling and turning to resume his paper run.

Jihyo smiled as she watched him ride away, picking up the newspaper as she did.

**_“ALL HALLOWS EVE MURDER.”_ **

_“Oh no, they’ve already reported it.”_ Jihyo thought as she slapped her forehead.

She went back inside and leaned against the kitchen counter as she began to read the article.

“ _Last night in town, it was reported that the parents of the Kim family were found murdered in their family home. Kim Ji-yoon Kim Jung-hoon and Kim Jisoo are all reported missing. No word from sheriff Park but we are awaiting a statement.”_

Slamming it down on the counter as she read the last sentence, the newspaper made a thwack while Sana shot up from the couch, dressed in her clothes from last night where she was previously sleeping soundly.

“ _EH?_ Where am I, what’s going on?” Sana exclaimed as she rolled off the couch and onto the floor with a thud.

“Ooh, ow, ow ow.”

“Easy Sana, you’re in my house.” Jihyo replied waving from the island of the kitchen.

Sana hopped up and slowly began towards where Jihyo was standing. She put her hand to her neck where was a large bandage covering whatever was there.

“What the hell happened?! Last night I felt a euphoria I never felt before and then everything went hazy.” Sana whispered to Jihyo.

“Yoda got to you. You were bitten last night Sana, we almost lost you.”

Sana’s eyes widened in shock and fear.

“Really!?”

Jihyo nodded and sighed.

“Yes, luckily you managed to fend her off with the cross, but she still managed to get you.”

There was a brief silence as Sana remained quiet.

“I’m giving you the day off today; you need to let your wound heal.”

“Jihyo, no. I don’t want the day off. We need to investigate, it’s too dangerous for you to be on your own.” Sana demanded, holding the counter to balance herself.

“ ** _Sana_**. You need to rest, do not argue with me on this.” Jihyo growled, keeping her icy stare on Sana.

“I’m coming with you no matter what you say chief.” Sana said as she smiled.

Jihyo’s eyes went a very pale blue and she placed her hand on the kitchen counter violently.

“Jihyo...?”

The kitchen counter went extremely cold and began to freeze over with Sana looking over in shock.

“What the fuck...? “Sana whispered, observing the edge of kitchen counter that was covered in frost.

Jihyo rushed out of the kitchen and out of the house leaving Sana alone.

“Morning Sana.” A voice groaned, as the person came closer.

“Ah, morning Daniel. I’d love to stay and chat, but I need to find Jihyo.” Sana began, grabbing her coat and running towards the door.

“Wait what? Is she okay!” Daniel asked after her, holding an ice pack to his head clearly hungover.

“I don’t know!”

Sana rushed out to the front of the house, where Jihyo was nowhere to be found. Luckily, the morning was quiet and not many citizens were around.

“ _Ah! Jihyo, don’t make me do this_!” Sana gasped as she ran towards her own house, fumbling to unlock the doors with her keys as the pounding headache was still lingering.

She burst through the front doors of her house, ensuring that they were then locked after the door had closed, and then rushed towards her bedroom. Where a large mirror was standing in the corner.

Pressing on the glass of the mirror, a chunky number pad appeared on the side. She entered the number, 2129 and the mirror’s glass slid away revealing a dark secret room with a large glass tube containing a black armoured suit, a short black wig and eye mask along with a large computer. She walked down the metal stairs leading to the large console and monitor. The sound of water dripped slowly among the walls of the room, at a distance there was the echo of bats squeaking. She had developed the technology that was in this very room, including the A.I and suit that was on full display. If she introduced this type of tech to the world, all hell would surely break loose.

 _“Welcome back, Shymi!.”_ A robotic sounding Sana exclaimed joyfully.

 _“It’s been a long time since I entered this room. I thought I would be done with the vigilante work.”_ Sana thought as she looked around at the walls, the countless newspaper articles congratulating her on her heroism and ones questioning her disappearance.

“ _Shymi saves the town again!”_

_“Where has Shymi disappeared to?”_

She grinned to herself, she was more than happy to remain Jihyo’s co-sheriff. Things were better that way. When she did her vigilante work, she accompanied Jihyo and always assisted her. One night however, Jihyo almost found out her secret identity.

***

_There was a robbery at the general store, the thieves broke through a window and held up the front counter scaring the female clerk._

_“GIVE US ALL YOU’VE GOT IN THE TILL AND NO ONE GETS HURT.” One thief yelled, while he threw a burlap sack at the woman who was clearly terrified._

_“Please, don’t make me do this! I have a family and husband.”_

_The ringleader of thieves laughed a loud laugh. He was a burly bald man, with a scar going from the top of his left eyebrow and along the side of his cheek, he wore a tattered white shirt, black jeans that were torn ever so slightly and large black boots that clunked loudly against the floor as he moved around._

_“ **And**? What makes you think I care, this is your final warning sweet’art. Put the money in the bag.” He growled, brandishing a rusted flintlock in her face._

_The group of thieves laughed a loud hearty guffaw as they watched the girl begin to sob while she emptied the till of the banknotes and coins._

_“Wow, robbing a general store? How original, isn’t there anything better for you gentlemen to do around here, say maybe explore that ancient castle up there?” A deep feminine voice exclaimed from behind them._

_The ringleader groaned and turned around slowly to face the figure._

_In the doorway of the general store stood a woman wearing all black armour, with short black hair, a black eye mask and a short black cape that moved slowly in the wind._

_“Shymi. How nice for you to join us, what a shame you won’t be around for much longer.”_

_She smirked and beckoned for him to approach her._

_“Let’s see who ends up on the floor first shall we?”_

_Instantly she slid on the floor, narrowly missing the bullet that he had just fired at her. Standing up she kicked up at his face and elbowed him in the stomach, sending him to the floor unconscious. The rest of the thieves looked at her bewildered and stood in various fighting stances._

_“For the boss!”_

_The woman smiled and went to uppercut on of the thugs however he grabbed her wrist twisting it backwards._

_“ **Agh**!” _

_With her free hand, she grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder and slammed him to the floor. She elbowed him in the chin, and he fell to the floor like a ragdoll._

_Two thugs remained standing, one of them was holding a lead pipe and the other was brandishing a sharp knife._

_The figure jumped in the air and used her boots to perform a flying kick to one of the thugs in which he collided with the remaining thug stunning them both. As they were downed, she quickly handcuffed the four of the grounded thugs._

_There was a chime of the doorway and immediately the sheriff rushed in with a few other officers._

_“STOP POL-Oh!” The sheriff began, her vibrant dark red hair violently moving as she rushed in with her revolver drawn._

_“Close up early today and go and see Dr Im. Someone will need to fill in for you for a couple of days, here is the money back.” The armoured female smiled at the clerk passing back the burlap sack filled with money._

_“Thank you so much Shymi! You saved our shop” The clerk cried as she had tears running down her face._

_The sheriff gave a small brief scowl when she looked at the thieves on the however when she saw the black-haired heroine, she could not help but smile._

_“Thank you indeed Shymi, that was quite a display you put on just then. Boys can you give me a second? I would just like a word with this one in private.” She asked to two of the officers following behind her._

_They both nodded as they proceeded to take notes of the crime scene and began to take the thieves outside._

_Jihyo began to walk past the isles of the small building going into the shop’s second exit and up the metal stairs leading to the roof._

_“Come on, we need to talk.”_

_Sana followed the red-haired sheriff up to the roof where it was just her and the sheriff alone._

_“You seem very familiar.” Jihyo began, eying the black-haired heroine with narrow eyes._

_“I’ve been working with you for some time now Shymi, and you remind me of someone very close to me.”_

_“I’m sorry, whatever do you mean?” Sana replied, in a low voice._

_Jihyo laughed and walked around her, inspecting her carefully taking in the shape of her body and all._

_“You remind me of my co-sheriff, Minatozaki Sana or Sunbaenim. Who funnily enough, has called in sick today?”_

_Sana was about to raise an eyebrow as a response to her own name but remained stone faced as she had to do being a vigilante._

_“She sounds like a great woman.” Sana replied, giving a brief smirk._

_There was a scoff from Jihyo and a beeping from Sana’s wrist._

_“Forgive me sheriff, but I am afraid I must be on my way. Crime never sleeps it seems in this small village.”_

_‘Wait, where did you-“Jihyo was about to ask, however was cut off, Sana took a running jump off the building and disappeared off into the night leaving a smirking Jihyo behind..._

***

The memory was sweet as Sana came back to reality. Back then things were simple, still a little supernatural due to some of the villains she faced but now? Dealing with the ancient Chou Tzuyu and mysterious Myoui Mina, well the situation had now escalated. She had only heard about Tzuyu in stories of old, but never in the present day.

“ _Savely_ , full body scan please.” Sana asked as she typed away at the main console.

_**Bzzzzt**._

_“Severe jugular laceration, body chemistry has been affected. Vampire bite most plausible explanation, however two doses of antidote have been applied previously. Will continue to monitor body chemistry. Mild headache from front of cerebral temple, side effects of antidote. If symptoms begin to worsen, high dose of ibuprofen will be regulated.”_

“ _Savely_. Track Park Jihyo and make it quick, please. “

There was a small beeping as the computer began to show a large monitor and a loading screen that showed a globe of the earth.

“ _Twenty percent loaded.”_

Sana watched as it began to zoom in to an area nearby.

“ _Sixty percent loaded.”_

The environment was lush and filled with greenery, almost like a secret garden. It began to enhance the image of where Jihyo was located and there was a small beacon leading Sana to her.

“ _Tracking complete.”_

Sana gave a small mischievous giggle and looked at the glass tube containing her _“Shymi”_ armour.

“Savely, suit me up.”


	5. An emergency meeting a day keeps the mafia away! (or does it..?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the return of shy, shy, shy, Shymi! The famed vigilante who's back! (Bonus points why you can guess why I named her as such!) 
> 
> So, as we finally find out. It turns out that Mina, Tzuyu, Chaeyoung, Dahyun and Jeongyeon aren't the only ones with supernatural gifts! (who else has them I wonder..?) 
> 
> Risky, risky wiggy wiggy it's time for an emergency (meeting!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :D 
> 
> I am sorry that this is a bit of a shorter chapter. This week has been a bit of a headache and a half. (please forgive me.) 
> 
> Now, remember when I said things are getting a little HOT in this chapter? Well, yes.. So, I'm going to warn you now but the events in this chapter are a bit risque/NSFW so if you don't like smut, don't say I didn't warn you! Also, there's a bit of swearing here too! So just be on the lookout for that. 
> 
> Ooh! This is uploaded on Sunday? So to provide you all with a bit of an update, chapters for this will be either uploaded on a Saturday or a Sunday. 
> 
> Thank you all for your understanding and patience, and I hope you have a wonderful weekend and remember to stay safe and hydrated. See you in the next chapter which will be number 6! (My silly brain called this number 4. haha, well done Robin. Well done.) 
> 
> (Did any of you see Twice in Wonderland? God, what a masterpiece! JEONGYEON l- :') )
> 
> lessgeddit

The secret garden was quiet, the trees slowly swayed in the wind and many leaves ruffled on the ground. Many types of flowers such as tulips, roses, hydrangeas and lilies were spread out on the beautiful fresh green grass. A cherry blossom tree sat behind the small lake with the blossoms slowly drifting in the wind, Birds were tweeting along with the sound of various cicadas clicking.

On top of the small lake Jihyo was sitting on top of the water’s surface, mediating. The water was beautifully transparent, and you could see different variants of fish swimming among the many lily pads spread out amongst the water. A small patch of ice was keeping her from falling into the water below. She had her long red hair tied into a loose ponytail along with her beige cargo trousers and a white tank-top with her golden badge pinned onto it. Her scar on her shoulder freely visible as it was not covered by fabric. Focusing on her breathing she listened to the wind and various animal noises around her, ignoring the several cherry blossom flowers that floated down through the wind and into the water beside her.

It was only when she heard an incredibly soft set of footsteps approach her, she raised a singular eyebrow in intrigue keeping both eyes closed.

“ _Let me have some moment of peace, whatever you are please just leave me alone.”_ She thought, as she resumed her meditation starting with focusing back on her breathing.

The quiet footsteps now began to sound like someone was trying to quickly climb up a tree without being noticed.

Jihyo took a deep sigh that resonated deeply within the forest.

“I know you’re there whoever you are, I’m afraid you’re not very good at being stealthy.”

She opened one eye, to reveal that it was a very bright blue that quickly faded into her normal brown. Looking around, the forest was calm. Nothing should have been out of the ordinary except- one tree. The branches of this specific tree were moving wildly, and the leaves were shifting violently. 

Jihyo stood up on the small ice platform opening both eyes, her left eye still glowing a bright blue however after a few seconds like her right eye quickly faded into the natural brown. Scowling, she submerged her hand into the water and created a sharp icicle throwing it directly at the distressed leaves.

“ _Ow_!” A low feminine voice gasped as they came falling onto the forest floor, revealing them to Jihyo who stood up on the ice pillar waiting for the person in front of them to turn around. There was a gasp from Jihyo as she laid eyes on the black-haired armoured figure in front of them, realising she had met this specific person before.

They used the tree as leverage not facing Jihyo at first, rather she showed her back and bottom half, her tight armoured bodysuit that was barely covered by her short cape revealed all her dangerous features that would put any famous girl crush to shame.

It was then that Jihyo’s eyes widened and something clicked.

“ **I’D RECOGINISE THAT ASS ANYWHERE**!” Jihyo roared, immediately sending the wildlife of the forest flying away and tweeting in fear.

Her eyes, then shone a bright blue once more and the ice platform that she was standing on cracked viciously underneath her, forcefully breaking and sending Jihyo plunging into water below.

“ _HAHAHAHAHA_!” Sana laughed a high-pitched laugh and fell to the floor, clearly reveling in seeing the younger fall into the water.

Jihyo exited the water and glared at the armoured woman in front of her while she was dripping wet with cold water.

“ _So,_ Shymi. Why have you suddenly appeared, or should I even call you that?”

Sana was about to speak however was cut off by an angry Jihyo.

“Why didn’t you tell me? We have been friends for years, we even trained at the academy together!”

Sana watched with a playful grin as water continued to drip off Jihyo and onto the grass, all the while as the younger remained to frown at her.

“I could ask you the same thing. Why do you seem well acquainted with ice abilities?”

Jihyo was rendered speechless and crossed her arms, pouting as she did.

“ ** _Touché_**.”

There was a brief silence in the air as the two women suddenly both felt the awkward tension in the air.

“I came alone by the way, obviously as no one else is here. It is really a wonderful spot you have here. How did you find it?” Sana asked as she came up behind Jihyo and put her head on her right shoulder.

She flinched but nodded slowly.

“Before you became my co-sheriff, I came here to escape all of the drama regarding all of the open cases. Being here was a place to breathe and connect with myself even if that was considered dangerous.” Jihyo began to explain.

“Right. So, are you going to tell me about what I saw back there, or am I going to have to force it out of you?” Sana asked, pulling away from Jihyo’s shoulder and slapping her hard on her bottom.

**_“Ow, hey!”_ **

“You asked for it.”

“Both of us will explain ourselves later, however now is not the time. We have a case to investigate.” Jihyo finalised as she softly rubbed her backside and began walking out of the forest.

“ ** _Hey!_** Wait for me.”

Sana ran out of the forest and quickly caught up with the sheriff.

“Meet me in my office, you have a day off today Sana. So, I guess Shymi will be assisting me today.”

“Aw yeah! Shymi and the sheriff together again!”

“ **Only temporary**!” Jihyo’s yell echoed as they both left the forest and entered back into town with Sana disappearing.

Jihyo went back to her small house near the edge of town and opened the front door slowly, taking a deep breath in to calm herself.

“ _Hana.”_

_…_

_“Dul”_

_…_

_“Se.”_

“Momoring, can you get me a towel pleeeaaaase!” Jihyo yelled, as small droplets of water continued to fall onto the ground beneath her.

“ _Sure, give me a second_!”

After a few moments passed, Momo came out with an orange towel, handing it to her mother.

“Hahahaha! What happened?” She laughed, tears coming from her eyes.

“I fell in the water while meditating...” Jihyo muttered, quickly taking the towel from Momo and drying herself off with it. 

She entered the kitchen to see Daniel seated at the table eating breakfast.

Jihyo nodded as she approached the table, planting a kiss on Daniel’s forehead and then going to Momo for the same.

“I’d love to stay and have breakfast with you all, but I am afraid I need to go into the office early this morning. I have an important guest waiting for me.”

“Duty calls Jigglypuffy, you are God Jihyo after all.” Daniel interjected, finally speaking up as he gave a small smile.

“Get some rest, both of you. I’ll see you both at the emergency meeting.”

“About that Hyo. I’m sorry, but I’m feeling so sick this morning! That tequila really did me dirty-HRK” Daniel exclaimed, quickly rushing up from the table and towards the bathroom.

“Oh, okay Dan. Get some rest! I’ll brief you later.”

Jihyo walked into her master bedroom, past her large king bed that was decorated with an orange oriental quilt cover, and into large her walk-in wardrobe, getting a fresh beige blouse and putting it on, making sure that each button was buttoned properly.

She tied her brown tie and ensured that it was nice and tight, she changed into a fresh pair of beige combat trousers to make and equipped her black combat boots on, looping the black laces and tightening them behind the back of the boot. She got her golden sheriff badge from her wooden jewelry stand and pinned it on her left side of her chest, giving it a small polish with a red polish cloth. Taking her toolbelt and holster from a hook behind her darkened oak door, she placed it around her waist and clipped it on.

Jihyo went into the walk-in wardrobe once more, clicking a panel from beside her large mirror. A small compartment opened revealing her silver revolver, to which she inspected and ensured that her six bullet barrel was loaded with high calibre ammunition. Clicking the barrel in the gun, she spun the revolver and placed it in the pouch located at her thigh with a smile. She took her hair out from her high ponytail and instead let it cascade down her shoulders, giving it a quick comb so she looked all ready for the morning.

As she exited the room, she took her beige formal sheriff coat off the secondary hook on her bedroom door, placing it around her shoulders then pulling it down to avoid any creases from forming. Once she was happy with how it looked, she then walked happily back into the kitchen, to where Momo was stunned with joy.

“Ooh! Look at you Mama, you are looking like you’re getting down to business to defeat the villains today!” She squeaked happily.

“That’s because we certainly are Momoring!” Jihyo replied giving a smile in her direction.

'I'll see you later this morning!' She finalised, as she walked out of the front door and headed towards the precinct to start the day.

***

On the other side of the village, there was a majestic two storey loft that was a wonder of architecture. Two black oriental lanterns stood at the front of a metal archway that led visitors onto a cobbled pathway towards a large dark oak door with an iron bunny as a door knocker.

The morning sun beamed brightly into the windows of Nayeon’s master bedroom, birds chirping softly as she awoke slowly, nestled against blonde short hair. Both occupants of the large Queen bed, comfortably lying between navy bed sheets.

 _“It’s so good to have you back, I’ve missed you_.” Nayeon whispered softly kissing the blonde’s neck, only to recoil in slight shock. 

“You cut your neck, do you need a band aid?”

“ _No._ It’s too early, go back to sleep.” The voice grumbled, half asleep.

“No! The sky’s awake so I am awake.”

“You’re such a child.” The short haired person said as they turned to face Nayeon, smiling as they did.

Nayeon poked her tongue out and gave them a toothy smile as the blonde-haired woman pulled her in for a kiss, placing her tongue in Nayeon’s mouth as she did. They shared a steamy kiss as they both decided to get out of bed and into the bathroom.

“ _Do you want more? Finally, we can resume what we were in the middle of last night._ Nayeon breathed as she whispered behind Jeongyeon while biting her shoulder. 

_“More and more, Nay.”_ She replied as removed her sweatpants and loose t-shirt as Nayeon removed her lacy lingerie, dropping to the floor as she became naked as Jeongyeon was cheekily pushing her towards the glass shower.

Nayeon turned the shower on, producing cold water out of the nozzle as Jeongyeon joined her underneath the flow of water.

Nayeon started to touch her and caressed Jeongyeon’s breasts as they started to passionately kiss, with Nayeon placing the tip of her tongue beyond Jeongyeon’s lips, beginning to grind up against her naked body on the shower wall underneath the water. Jeongyeon responded to Nayeon’s kiss by pulling on her short hair and brushed her tongue beside hers, Nayeon giving let out a small moan. Coming out of their kiss, they both were breathing heavily. Nayeon bit Jeongyeon’s lip and immediately Jeongyeon motioned her down with Nayeon happily obliging, ready to satisfy her queen.

“ _Dr, I’m in in need of some emergency assistance- “_ Jeongyeon exhaled grinning.

Nayeon began to run her hand down her thigh, getting increasingly closer to the opening of Jeongyeon’s core. She used her free hand to continue to fondle her now hard left nipple.

“ _Nay-oen please.”_

As Jeongyeon was visibly wet, Nayeon slipped a finger down into Jeongyeon’s clit, making her moan in pleasure. 

“ _Doctor’s orders are that you must come for me_.” Nayeon demanded as she placed another finger inside of her.

Jeongyeon was in euphoria and gave a loud gasp of delight.

“ _Nay-eon!”_ Jeongyeon screamed as she released her juices all over Nayeon’s fingers.

Nayeon giggled as she gently placed her fingers into her mouth, licking every drop.

“It’s your turn later after you finish work” Jeongyeon sighed, winking.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Nayeon finalised as she kissed her again, turning the water off and stepping out of the shower.

She took a glance at Jeongyeon’s gorgeous body, she was strong, and her features were beautiful.

Jeongyeon pushed her short hair back and leant in towards Nayeon for another kiss. Growling as she playfully bit her shoulder and kissed her neck.

Nayeon giggled and pushed her body against Jeongyeon’s kiss.

“Are you going to take me for dinner, or are we just having the casual sex affair.”

“I deserve to take you out for dinner, it’s least I can do for keeping you waiting for so long.” Jeongyeon replied, bending over getting some fresh clothes out of her suitcase.

Nayeon entered her walk-in robe and pulled out a beige turtleneck, a pair of black jeans, her black stilettos and her signature doctors’ coat.

“Wearing something like that into a doctor’s surgery? Goodness, no wonder you’re so busy.” Jeongyeon teased as she watched Nayeon get changed.

Nayeon clicked her tongue and frowned.

“Business before pleasure Jeongie. However, when it comes to you, **_there’s a special exception_**.” She hissed, making sure to drag out her last words whilst winking.

Jeongyeon playfully scoffed and walked out of the bedroom, towards the kitchen dressed in a similar pair of black jeans, and black t-shirt.

“Coffee?” She yelled, switching on the gas stove that clicked to life with flames circling the small hot plate, boiling a pot of water and adding some of her grinded coffee bean granules. 

“ ** _Please! Milk with some sugar, I like it sweet_**.”

“Why do you need sugar? You’re already sweet enough!” Jeongyeon replied, mischievously smiling at her own joke. 

She heard Nayeon groan from the other room.

In a few moments, the coffee was ready and Nayeon emerged from the bedroom looking both professional and ready for the day.

“Ooh. Just how I like it, I have missed your excellent coffees. She said, taking the mug and sipping on the freshly brewed java.

Jeongyeon saluted her and grinned while Nayeon rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Yes, _your_ idiot.” Jeongyeon replied as she stuck her tongue out at her.

Looking at the clock on the wall, Nayeon’s eyes widened in shock.

“Is that the time, I better get going!” She exclaimed, opening the fridge quickly and taking a bagel in a paper bag. Closing the fridge, she kissed a speechless Jeongyeon on the cheek and headed towards the front door.

“See you later _Jeongie_!”

There was a slam of a door, and Jeongyeon sighed as she leant against the kitchen counter, smirking as she did.

Not only did Nayeon have a busy day, but Jeongyeon’s day was about to start with a rude wake up call.

Before long, there was a polite knock at the door to which Jeongyeon sauntered over to the entrance and opened it.

There standing in front of her was a dark haired, pale skinned girl with radiant amber eyes outfitted in a black dress that included white lace at the collar and the start of her wrists, a pearled piece of jewelry was placed around her chest and looked similar to a half-completed triangle. She wore a jeweled headband that accented her hair perfectly, on her neck was a large golden neckpiece that in the middle of it had a stripe of silver.

“Morning Yoo!” Dahyun exclaimed smiling a large toothy smile.

“Dahyun? What are you doing here, how did you know I was here?” Jeongyeon muttered quickly pulling her into the house.

“Dubu the eagle at your service!” She laughed, bowing as she did.

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes but gave a soft and solemn smile.

“You’re getting used to your abilities quickly, for someone who has not been supernatural before?”

“Are you kidding? It is so fun, well. Not the murder side of things...” Dahyun trailed off, looking away from Jeongyeon.

“ _They threatened to kill me last night. -“_

_“Hey, hey. It is okay. It is out of your hands Tofu. We know it’s not you wanting to kill.”_

Jeongyeon placed her hand on Dahyun’s shoulder and stayed quiet for a moment.

Dahyun clearly appreciating her sympathy.

“Thanks, Jeong. You are nicer than you look.

“Yah, hey! Coming back to my original question, why are you here?”

“About that...” Dahyun began, revealing her right arm which the word “ _Mitzu”_ was shifting colours between a royal blue and mint green. 

“Oh **_shit_** , we need to go now!” Jeongyeon exclaimed grabbing Dahyun’s wrist and running out of the front door.

“Does Chaeyoung know?” Jeongyeon asked as she started to jog, with Dahyun alongside her.

“Yeah. She is already at the castle. Apparently, Yoda and The Black Swan have a plan for today, Jihyo’s holding an emergency meeting this morning after last night and we’re going to interfere with it.”

“How much do you know about Daniel Kang...?” Dahyun grinned mischievously.

“Uh, not really much. Why?”

Dahyun’s grin darkened as they ran through town past the doctor’s surgery, the general store, the sheriff precinct, leading to the end of town to where the castle on the hill sat, at the base of the stone staircase was a secret path that went around, leading to the back of the castle. Waves were heard crashing against the cliff below.

“Woah! I didn’t know this was here.” Jeongyeon yelled so Dahyun could hear her.

“Yeah! It’s an entrance that Chae uses!” Dahyun replied, lifting the large wooden trapdoor up so both her and Jeongyeon could enter. 

As the trapdoor closed, Jeongyeon and Dahyun found themselves in the dungeons of the castle, with the sounds of water dripping to the floor and a small whistle of the wind from outside.

“Wow. They keep the dungeons pretty clean; I’m impressed!’ Jeongyeon exclaimed giving a cheeky grin, whilst she observed the few metal cells that were spotless, no blood on the cobblestone, the cells were tidy and there was no smell of death in the air.

However, before Dahyun could reply there was a sniffle from one of the cells.

Both Jeongyeon and Dahyun stopped in their tracks as the sniffle turned into a small cry.

 _“Who is that?”_ Jeongyeon asked looking at the cell and then back at Dahyun.

“ _Please... don’t hurt us. We’ve already lost everything.”_ A voice quietly muttered, keeping their face hidden with their long dark hair. Their clothes were dirty and ripped, the person looked hurt but not mortally endangered. Lying behind the woman unconscious was a man on the clean cobblestone.

The girl moved her hair out of her face to view the people in front and instantly looked overjoyed.

“Kim Dahyun? Is that you! Have you come to save us?” She hysterically shrieked, pulling on the metal bars.

Dahyun grabbed Jeongyeon’s hand and hurriedly pulled her away from the cell, the expression on the girl’s face changing from one of excitement to one of pure shock and horror. She started to pant heavily as if she could not believe what she was seeing.

“ ** _No... You are with them? But-but. You go to church; you wouldn’t possibly do anything bad right?”_** The girl quivered looking at Dahyun in pure fear.

“You just wait until Jung-hoon and I get out of here, we’ll be making sure Jihyo and Sana knows about you and your blonde friend here!”

In the darkness of the staircase leading to the upper floor, there was a wide gummy smile revealing a full set of teeth, and the figure let out a small petite giggle.

“ _Who said anything about escaping?”_ A voice asked, making their presence known as they appeared in the entry way of the dungeons.

Immediately the girl who spoke before lost all confidence gasped and stumbled backwards deep within the cell once more.

Mina came into view and scowled over at the cell before looking over at both Jeongyeon and Dahyun smiling as she did, her long blonde hair flowing behind her, on this certain occasion she was in a black leather corset, which her arms were covered with a black fabric she was wearing a silver necklace with a white silhouette of a woman’s side portrait, with black shorts that were covered with a draping mesh acting as a cape, finally you could hear the click of her black leather heeled boots on the dungeons cobblestone as she made her way towards the cell. 

“I hope our guests did not give you too much grief, ladies please. We have been waiting for you.” Mina began starting to head upstairs towards the main hall. 

Dahyun and Jeongyeon followed Mina upstairs to their main lounge room in the centre of the castle.

“We’re not stopping in here today; we’ve got a special room to show you both today.” Mina announced, proceeding forward into another doorway where they entered a spacious room with five gothic looking dining chairs all seated at a large mahogany table with another crystal ball placed in the heart of the table. At the head of the table behind the black gothic chair was a stained-glass window, decorated with dark blue and mint green pieces of glass, displaying the picture of a dog sitting down and a penguin standing in front of it.

At the end of the table hanging on the wall was a blue coat of arms decorated with a bat on the top, and bottom seeming if it was mirrored. A bow hung on the inside of the shield along with two swords that were crossed through it.

Chaeyoung was already seated at one of the places at the table and was doodling on a piece of paper. However, she was similarly dressed like Mina and Dahyun, with her attire including a black corset, white shorts, and a smart looking jacket which was white on the left and black on the right, she wore a silver necklace and there was a black hat sitting on the table.

“Oh hey guys, you got here okay?” Chaeyoung happily shouted from her place.

“Yes ma’am! We encountered the dungeons on the way so got a little caught up.” Dahyun exclaimed winking in Mina’s direction.

There was a dark smoke that rose from the head of the table and before anyone could make a move, Tzuyu sat on the large gothic chair giving a mischievous smile at all the ladies inside the room, Tzuyu was dressed in a small white dress, with a black leather waist piece that went around her body which was accented with silver, her necklace was an upside-down cross that was black in colour. 

“Good morning all. Who is ready to disrupt a town meeting this morning?”

All of the ladies in the room nodded, as they began to sit around the table with Mina joining Tzuyu. 

“Chaeyoung. Last night did you make sure to spike Daniel’s tequila to make him so incredibly hungover that he will not be leaving the house?” Mina asked, giving a smile in her direction.

“I sure did! Those boys went so hard last night they didn’t even know that they had a little something extra in their tequila!” Chaeyoung nodded as she gave a mischievous smirk back to her.

“Fantastic, well Jeongyeon. That is where you will come in. Dahyun, you’ll be our eyes and Chaeyoung, you’ll need to be present at the meeting, so no one thinks differently.” Tzuyu explained.

“Jeongyeon. Have you ever impersonated someone before?” Tzuyu asked raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head and looked at the women at the table.

“Mr Kang has been Jihyo’s partner for quite some time now, however today we are going to cause a rift between the two of them. We are going to make it seem like he is working for us, that is going to be your job. Take some glamour and impersonate him, blend into the crowd at the meeting and raise a bit of chaos, then run. If you get into a bit of strife, Dahyun will help you out.” Tzuyu announced as she waved her hand over the crystal ball in the middle of the table, showing her a display of Daniel.

“Are we ready to begin?”

All ladies nodded, and Tzuyu began to give a small evil chuckle.

***

Nayeon entered the doctor’s surgery with a beaming smile, turning the lights on and turning her sign on the entrance door to open.

Her receptionist was late, again. Taking a glance at the clock on the wall, she shrugged it off and walked to her office keeping her door open just in case she arrived.

There was a sudden opening of a door and a loud slam as it shut.

“ _Sunbaenim_! I am sorry I am late!” A girl cried, heavily panting from down the corridor.

Nayeon grinned and popped her head out of the office looking at the entrance.

“Second time this week Jennie, you need to be on time! What happened to the efficiency you had when you first started here?”

“I am terribly sorry Nayeon. It is just. -“

Suddenly the younger girl burst into tears as Nayeon watched, quickly exiting her office and making her way to Jennie.

“Oh, I was only joking Jen. I did not mean to make you upset!”

“ _With Jisoo missing I do not know what to do-“_ Jennie choked a loud cry as she continued to cry and not continuing on her words.

 _“Wait,_ Jisoo’s missing _?”_ Nayeon thought, her eyes widening in shock.

Jennie looked up to her concerned, her eyes red with tears.

“Yes. It is reported in today’s paper. There was a murder last night, Jisoo’s parents are dead and her brother and sister are missing as well.”

“Ah yes! That’s right, Jihyo wanted to speak to me this morning. Can you just hold the down the fort for me? I shall be right back!” Nayeon blurted out, quickly realising that she had forgotten to go to the sheriff’s office.

Nayeon patted the young girl on the shoulder and exited the doctor’s surgery, flipping the open sign to closed as she then made her way over to the sheriff precinct.

“ _Good morning Doctor Im! Nice morning ain’t it?”_ A man chuckled as they waved over to her.

“It is a lovely morning indeed, have a great day!” She replied with a bounce in her step.

“Good morning! Where’s God Jihyo this morning?” Nayeon asked the group of officers who were standing outside the sheriff building.

“In her office with a guest Doctor. She’s still probably thinking of a statement to give to everyone regarding last night, we have been told to prepare the town for an emergency meeting.” One of the male officers responded with a huff.

Nayeon nodded and burst through the double doors with a flourish, her heels clicking on the tiled ground floor. She waltzed passed reception towards the doors leading to the stairs.

“ _Hey, wait. You cannot go up there without a pass!”_ The receptionist called after her.

 _“She would really get along with Jeong”_ Nayeon chucked to herself.

She quickly ran through the door leading to the stairs, trying to race up the stairs as fast as possible in heels. She passed the first floor, the second floor and then finally she reached the third floor where Jihyo’s office was located.

“ _She really had to have her office on the top floor, didn’t she?”_ Nayeon thought as she breathed heavily once she reached the entrance door leading to the floor.

Taking a deep breath in, she composed herself and twisted the doorknob arriving at the floor.

Many of the officers watched as Nayeon cheekily sauntered through the third-floor corridor towards Jihyo’s office.

“ _Doctor Im, what is she doing here?”_ One of the officers whispered hesitantly.

“ _Maybe the sheriff asked for her?”_

There was a conversation currently happening inside the sheriff’s office and it wasn’t until that Nayeon knocked on the door that the talking stopped. 

“ _You really should have stayed home today, really! What if you get hurt again?”_

_“I’m fine Jihyo.”_

_“Yes but-oh, hold on. Come in!”_ Jihyo yelled from inside.

Nayeon practically burst into the office, only to find two people sitting there instead of one.

“ ** _EH? WHAT-”_** Nayeon screamed as she laid eyes on a black armoured figure and a clearly shaken Jihyo

“ ** _What are you doing here!?_** ”

She quickly jumped up and put her hand over Nayeon’s mouth as she was fighting against her.

“ ** _Jih-HM_** ”

“Let me explain, I need you to calm down first!”

Nayeon nodded vigorously as she made a zipping motion over her mouth once Jihyo took her hand away.

“You remember Shymi right?” Jihyo sheepishly asked looking at Sana with concerned eyes.

“Hello Doctor Im.” Sana exclaimed disguising her true voice using a voice modulator.

“You have returned out of hiding I see; I miss your visits. You should come to see me more often.” Nayeon grinned, winking at her.

Sana gave a small smile in return and looked at Jihyo solemnly.

“I am aiding Sheriff Jihyo here today while Miss Minatozaki is resting.

Nayeon gasped and looked at Jihyo bewildered, while she looked back and forth between the two.

“How **_did_** -“

“I explained the situation to Shymi when she came to see me. I was just as shocked as you were Nayeon. I still cannot believe that THE Shymi is standing in my office!” Jihyo quickly burst out defending Sana.

Nayeon eyed both Jihyo and Sana suspiciously, clearing her throat as she did.

“Right, so let me get this straight. Jisoo’s family has been murdered and Jisoo along with her brother and sister are missing. What’s going on?”

Both Jihyo and Sana looked at each other for a fleeting moment, deciding on who should break the news.

Sana beckoned for Jihyo to continue.

“About that, there was an attack last night as you know. But it seems like our worst fears have been confirmed. Ever since a stranger came into town, I think they have started their annual mafia game that takes place after every All Hallows eve. They have made their first move there’s no doubt that they would be planning their second.”

“Ah. So, that would explain why Jennie was in tears this morning.”

Both Jihyo and Sana nodded, filling the air with a hesitant silence.

‘Doctor Im, you positively glowing today. What is your secret?” Sana interjected, breaking the two women’s concentration.

Both Nayeon and Jihyo went red in the face.

“Jeongyeon’s home.” Nayeon grinned as she poked her tongue out towards Sana.

Sana tried to maintain a straight face as Jihyo went white in the face but cleared her throat regaining her professionalism.

“ _Ahem_. What you two get up to at home is your business Nayeon. Keep it out of the doctor’s surgery, would you?”

“We would not want a repeat of yesterday’s events, now would we?” Jihyo smirked, making sure to keep her now menacing glare visible.

Nayeon nodded slowly, her cheeks going a slight shade of pink again.

“ _Anyway._ Let us focus on what we originally discussed, after last night’s events we have an inkling that both Yoda and the Black Swan have already got a group of accomplices in the village and they are already starting to carry out their attacks. Sana began, pacing back and forth in front of Nayeon and Jihyo.

“Do we have any leads on who might be suspicious?” Nayeon asked, carefully watching both Jihyo and Sani.

“We need to investigate Chaeyoung a little more, something in the tavern the other day did not add up. We received a note in my locker the other day marked with a pawprint, the same print was on an eerie painting hanging in the tavern.” Jihyo explained.

“Her mother is also a painter, though right?” Nayeon replied, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s the thing Nayeon. We have never seen Chaeyoung’s mother before, let alone her father! Something does not add up at all.” Sana exclaimed, putting her arms out wide.

“How do you know Chaeyoung, Shymi?”

“I am always watching.” Sana replied, not breaking her gaze from Nayeon.

“ That begs the question, Shymi. What do you know about both of them?” Jihyo asked, not turning away from the window.

“Doctor Im, Have you been inside the castle within the last six months?” Sana demanded as she pressed a few buttons on her wrist gauntlet, ignoring Jihyo’s question for a moment while Jihyo watched on in awe, staring at her wrist gauntlets.

Immediately the atmosphere turned hostile.

“ ** _EH?_** _What the fuck are you talking about, how dare you accuse me of_ _going up there and conspiring with the enemy! Of course I fucking haven’t!”_ Nayeon growled as she immediately stood up from her chair about to fight Sana, as Sana prepared herself by retracting her Kevlar blades from her gauntlets. 

Jihyo instantly whipped around and raced from her windowsill to hold Nayeon back.

“Nayeon? What gives!”

“ _Did you not_ _just_ -“

“ _Ooh, subject is telling the truth!”_ _A_ cute _voice_ exclaimed _from Sana’s wrist._

Sana clicked her tongue while she sighed and retracted the Kevlar back into her gauntlets.

“Thanks, Savaly.”

She proceeded to tap the right side of her eye visor twice bringing up a holographic display for both Nayeon and Jihyo to see.

“I needed to know whether or not we can trust you. What you are about to see is sensitive information.”

After a few seconds, there was a small description for both women that Jihyo had mentioned, coloured in purple hovering in front of them.

_Chou Tzuyu (otherwise known as evil Yoda)_

_An ancient royal vampire who years ago had her kingdom destroyed and eternal love taken from her, phenomenal archery skills, carries a golden bow._

_INCREDIBLY DANGEROUS_

_Myoui Mina (otherwise known as the Black Swan)_

_Not much is known about the black swan, however there is a physical resemblance to Captain Peng, who was a famous pirate who went missing many years ago. Rumoured to be quiet, elegant and incredibly sharp. Master sword fighting skills, and exceptional ballet skills. She is rumoured to carry both a silver and steel sword._

_Does not appear much at all, rumoured to not like outings and prefers to stay inside. Yoda is very protective of her- reasons unknown._

Jihyo and Nayeon were stunned as they read through the descriptions of both women.

“So, Yoda is not just any vampire, but she’s a vampire Queen?! Sunbaenim, why didn’t you tell us this earlier!?” Jihyo stressed, slamming her hand against her forehead.

“Also, where on earth did you get that contraption from? I have never seen something like that before?”

“No one has ever dared to ask me about both women, so I have never explained. Regarding my visor, I made the technology myself.” Sana began, looking at both Jihyo and Nayeon stern.

Jihyo turned from the window and placed her hands on her coat that was lying on top of her office chair, putting it on slowly.

“This is giving me a headache.”

“Sa- I mean Shymi, we need to have this emergency meeting” Jihyo finalised smiling nervously at Nayeon, with her giving a confused look in return.

“Ah! Risky risky wiggy wiggy, this is an emergency am I right?” Nayeon giggled mischievously.

Jihyo rolled her eyes but nodded.

“Please, come with us Nay. This is important.” She said opening the door and leading everyone out into the corridor.

“Many of the officers have made the village aware so most of the residents should be waiting for us already.”

“ _Shymi! She’s back?”_

_“It’s been so long!”_

Sana saluted the officers who clearly spoke about her, trying to hide her glowing smile.

They began to cheer and holler as all three Jihyo, Nayeon and Sana walked down the corridor towards the exit of the sheriff building. As they approached the double doors of the exit, they could see that a crowd of people were already standing near the town’s fountain. They were muttering and whispering about what the urgent announcement could be about.

Some were shocked to see Shymi standing with the sheriff. Even the town’s newspaper department was standing among the crowd with a pen and paper ready to report the announcement.

Momo, Chaeyoung, along with Dahyun’s and Lisa’s family were also among the crowd, and she smiled as she caught glimpse of them.

Sana and Nayeon stood by Jihyo’s side as she approached the town’s fountain and climbed to stand on top of it, taking a deep breath in as she did.

“Ladies and gentlemen. I have called this emergency meeting as I would like to speak to you all personally, rather than sending a letter to your homes.”

“I am sure you are all aware of the events that have recently occurred. It is my duty along with my co-sheriff to keep you safe. However, we are currently under threat by a terrible danger. I advise you to not leave your homes after dark and keep your doors locked at all times.” Jihyo exclaimed sounding slightly worried.

There was the sound of flapping wings and a singular eagle call from above as a brown eagle perched on a nearby building as if it had stopped to watch the meeting.

“ _But Sheriff Jihyo, what exactly is the danger?”_ A voice asked from the crowd.

Sana eyed Jihyo with concern as many of the crowd watched with worried looks.

“ _What if we’re next?”_

 _Isn’t the danger the two vampires who are in the castle on the top of the hill?”_ A familiar male voice yelled from the crowd, making the crowd gasp in fear.

“ _Actually, to be more specific. Isn’t it Chou Tzuyu and Myoui Mina?”_ The voice continued, now laughing as they spoke.

The entire crowd began to descend into chaos as more and more of the patrons began to start screaming and panicked Momo, Chaeyoung, Jihyo, Sana and Nayeon eyes widened in outrage as Sana saw that Jihyo clenched her fist in anger and her eyes began to drift into a very faint blue, which began to glow by the second while her hands began to radiate frost from them.

“ _THEY EXIST, SO IT IS NOT JUST A RUMOR?”_ A woman screamed, clearly panicking.

“ _We’re doomed. We’re all going to die!”_

Before Jihyo was able to speak, another voice interrupted her.

“ ** _EVERYBODY QUIET!”_** Sana boomed as she stood in front of the sheriff shielding her.

The crowd immediately fell silent but not before someone sneaked a very mischievous giggle out from the crowd.

“ _Sorry jigglypuffy, but your time is up. It’s their time to win now_.” The voice continued taunting from the crowd, there were frantic footsteps and the sound of someone beginning to run away, still mischievously laughing as they did. 

Jihyo looked at the crowd in bewilderment and jumped down from the fountain in anger, as there was only one man who would call her that as a nickname. 

“KANG DANIEL???” She screamed, quickly pushing through the people trying to look for the person who had said that name, rushing through the panicked crowd of bystanders. As she got to the end of the crowd, the person who had taunted earlier was gone.

Jihyo frantically looked around to see if the person was hiding amongst the trees in the nearby forest or in-between several of the buildings, however her efforts were futile as they had already made their escape.

She made her way back through the crowd and up onto the fountain once more where she stood amongst Momo, Sana and Nayeon, clearly in shock.

For a moment, everyone hesitated and shuffled on the cobbled ground.

Sana put her hand on Jihyo’s shoulder and felt she was abnormally cold.

“ _I’ve got this chief_.”

“Whoever both laughed and said that statement I will give you the chance to come forward, if you do there will be no punishment given. However, if you do not, we will find you and sentence you with treason against the village. Now please, I implore that person to come forward.” Sana demanded sounding angry, with Jihyo watching her in silence. She had never seen her so serious before, rather just outgoing and playful.

Jihyo sighed as she put her hand on Sana’s armoured shoulder reassuring her that she was fine to carry on.

Jihyo gave a pained look at her and looked amongst the crowd for any sign of movement or suspicion.

“Officers on duty, please go to the Park residence. If a Mr Kang is there..-“ Jihyo started, quickly trailing off.

Both Momo and Nayeon put their hands on Jihyo’s shoulder, supporting her.

“Please, apprehend him and bring him to the precinct..”

Before she lost all hope, she looked into the crowd for another glance for anything suspicious and saw a glint of something on the cobbled path next to some members of the crowd.

“Wait. Shymi, in your eye mask, do you have anything that can scan the ground?” Jihyo asked, sounding slightly hopeful.

“Yes Sheriff, I have a detective mode that can give me an x-ray view of the environment.” Sana replied, still sounding stern. 

“Do your thing Shymi. Maybe having you on today was better than I thought” Jihyo said beckoning to the crowd. 

Sana pressed a few buttons on her gauntlets and the detective mode on her eye mask switched on revealing an x-ray view of the people around her and the belongings they carried.

She hopped down from Jihyo’s side and began to investigate the people in the crowd, brushing past certain people including, Momo, Chaeyoung, Dahyun’s parents and Lisa’s family.

As she brushed past several people in the crowd nothing seemed out of the ordinary, she saw several doodles on Chaeyoung’s arm, and Momo had snuck a packet of chips in her pocket. She proceeded forward trying to find out who had yelled out earlier, feeling the adrenaline from her frustration.

“ _What does she hope to find?”_

_“Well, it doesn’t look like she’s found much “_

Sana gave a small growl of aggression scaring the people who had just spoke into silence.

As she began to turn back towards the fountain, her eye mask had taken notice of something glittery sprinkled between the cobbled stone of the street.

“Wait. Everyone just move out of the way for a second, Sheriff get down here. There is something you need to see. Sana hissed inspecting the floor.

Jihyo frantically pushed past the concerned citizens with a sense of critical urgency until she reached a kneeling down Sana.

As she crouched down next to Sana, Jihyo’s face fell as she saw what Sana was referring to.

A shimmering pink dust was left on the cobbled street.

Many of the townsfolk glanced at both the crouching ladies as they were inspecting the aged cobblestone.

Jihyo’s face dropped and drained of colour as she took a particle of the pink dust off the floor and held it between two fingers.

Jihyo cleared her throat and turned to Sana slowly.

“ ** _Glamour_**?” She frantically whispered.

“ ** _Shymi, that is not good. If someone is using glamour-“_**

 ** _“Then, it means we have a professional player on our hands and what is worse, they’re clearly out to win. We need to stop them before any more blood is spilled.”_** Sana replied, sounding anxious.

“Don’t worry. It just means that we finally have an adventurous case to solve, put your detective hat on Shymi. It’s time to get to work!” Jihyo explained sounding determined, as she held Sana’s hand tight and smiled.

She stood up, holding a handout to Sana as she did, taking her back to the fountain and climbing on the ledge, addressing the crowd with Sana standing alongside her.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I will be honest with you all. It seems that a dormant threat has now become active once more. As your sheriff I will do whatever it takes to protect you all-“

Before Jihyo could continue, she was interrupted by both Nayeon and Momo joining her on the fountain’s ledge holding each of her hands, with Sana smiling at both of them.

Jihyo blushed as both Nayeon and Momo saluted her whilst they stood up on the fountain’s ledge. 

“You will not be alone in this Jihyo. We are here too; we’re going to help you.” Nayeon declared looking at her with a toothy smile.

“Wait, us too!” A female voice shouted, pushing someone forward, with them shooting a confused glare in Chaeyoung’s direction.

“Chae!” Momo shouted, as she smiled offering a hand to Chaeyoung and pulling her up next to her, beginning to give a celebratory dance in return.

“You hear that everyone? We are going to find who mocked us today and bring you to justice!” Jihyo replied, putting her hands up in celebration.

Most of the crowd shed a tear due to Jihyo’s words with many citizens applauding and cheering for her.

**_“God Jihyo, god Jihyo!”_ **


End file.
